


The Magnificent Seven

by BittersweetAlias, KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Harem of a Necromancer [15]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Preternatural Politics, Sex, Slight Anita Blake bashing, Wizarding world shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/pseuds/BittersweetAlias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: Edward gets called out to San Francisco to assist the FBI on a puzzling serial case with preternatural markers. It’s one week until Halloween, and bodies are showing up that look a little too much like Harry Potter. Coincidence?
Relationships: Edward (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Jason Schuyler/Gregory Dietrich, Harry Potter/OC, Micah Callahan/Edward (Anita Blake)
Series: Harem of a Necromancer [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532249
Comments: 249
Kudos: 581





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Does not overlap with any AB book. Hope you like our SF original characters

After a while all cities looked the same, and San Francisco was no different except for the Bay Area being by water. It was October, and in most parts the world was seeing a cool down, San Francisco wasn’t one of them; if you discounted the fog, or was that smoke? Hard to tell this time of year. He thought the Little Raven would like the Golden Gate bridge and the scenic views, but to Edward it was only a tool to get from one place to another. He folded the large map that had been set across the large bed with way too many feathered pillows. Little Raven was a pillow hoarder, and new ones seemed to appear every week considering how many of them they destroyed during sex. 

He was still contemplating what Agent Bradley Bradford of the FBI had said over the phone earlier that morning. 

_ “I’m not even sure it’s Preternatural. I think it’s magical.”  _

_ “Then you should be speaking to Little Raven.”  _

_ “Not yet… it’s - well I want you to see it first. I need to be sure. It was tossed to me due to the unusual characteristics that can’t be explained. I also don’t want to involve MACUSA. They’d yank it away, and we’ll never know what's really going on.”  _

_ “You’re saying you need me to come out there, where is there?”  _

_ “San Francisco, the whole Bay Area to be exact.”  _

_ “What am I looking at?”  _

_ “I don’t wish to keep you in suspense, but I can’t explain it properly on the phone.”  _

_ “Now I’m intrigued. You have my interest.”  _

_ “First body dump was two days ago, and another just dropped. If this is turning serial then we can expect a third. I don’t want a third. I need to know what I’m looking at before I make any moves, and well - what I’m looking at, drawing a conclusion right now is not in my best interest. I’d rather not be the one to do it.”  _

_ “Alright then. You’re explaining to my boy if I have to miss Halloween.”  _

_ Bradford laughed. “I’ll do my best not to keep you that long. I’ll keep the scene preserved, body and all. The other is in the morgue. You need to see both.”  _

He had made all the appropriate arrangements, the Toy was flawless in his arrangements with the Master of the City, who felt he owed the Toy for taking that silly brat off his hands. The use of his private jet was a good bonus. Edward did not like being crammed in a box with dozens of strangers. 

He let himself admit that the flight would have been better had Little Raven or the Alpha been beside him or even the Toy. Not that he wasn’t a typical lone ranger. He’d always been alone, and normally that was his preferred setting. But, these days the stillness of nothing was irritating. 

He was used to someone at all times moving or speaking. He liked watching. It was one of his most preferred settings if he wasn’t cutting a swath through someone or something. He double checked the weapons on his person, noting that the Little Raven had charmed the one duffle he had on him to be near endless, and to escape detectors. He’d also charmed all his clothes. 

He appreciated that. It made getting through security much easier, though he would normally prefer to drive where there was no security, but he was on the FBI’s payroll for official business. Not mercenary. He was Ted Forrester. Good ol’ Boy and Bounty Hunter turned Federal Marshall. 

Years ago, he had cultivated his good ol’ boy persona. He’d crafted it as the most easy going hunter on the western side of America. Everyone loved Ted Forrester. He was an honorable man with a perfect record. He had a smile and charm that could light up an entire room, and none could ever imagine what he really truly happened to be. He was friends to everyone and a stranger to none except for one person to this day. 

Little Raven hated him. 

In all his years, Edward had never met anyone who had such natural instincts. He thought his own had been impressive, but his were more conditioned and learned. But then, Harry’s were also conditioned. Conditioned from the time he was a child. If the Little Raven said someone was untrustworthy, Edward would shoot them between the eyes no question asked. He didn’t need evidence. 

It also went the other way, if Little Raven said they were good or he had a good feeling about them, Edward would be forced to take a second look. Of course no one was infallible after all. Even he had his own quirks that could be a liability.

It was most interesting when it came to Jean-Claude or who Edward liked calling the Toy. He’d started that moniker because he had been unimpressed that Little Raven would be so swayed by the looks of another, and so he had likened Jean-Claude to a toy, but the more he watched and observed the more he realized that this wasn’t the case. 

It’d taken him four years to come to a realization, and Little Raven had blamed him. He still didn’t really see why he would be blamed. It had taken Edward years to understand him, and even now he found himself staring and wondering more often than not. 

Where Edward had nothing going on inside of him except for a predator, Harry Potter was nothing but one ball of intense emotion that he hadn’t understood at all. He was everything that Edward was not. He had thought it was a weakness, pointless, and a good way to get one killed. But, his instincts always came into play. Harry had a certain ability of compartmentalizing when he had to, and yet at the same time everything he did was with emotion. Even kill. He may not have been what was considered a friend to Remus, but he had liked the lycanthrope. He was smart, and his research skills had helped Edward immensely when he was in Europe. He was so ridiculously moral and good that Edward thought it would be a waste to shoot him. At the time. Now, he had an almost fondness for Remus, and he supposed he was a friend that he simply couldn’t feel. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t think about it. Remus had spoken much about Harry, probably more than Harry actually knew. Edward had known about his past, but never said a word. He had thought that it was a good way to repay a favor to a dead man. Help the kid. What could it hurt? Edward might not have much, but he did have pride and a weird sense of honor. 

Harry killed with an emotion that Edward saw, but did not understand. It took him a long time before he realized that he wanted to keep that emotion preserved, even if he didn’t understand it. It also gave him more than the thrill of the kill in his life. To make Little Raven happy, and by product the kid who for some reason liked him, and everything else exploded around him. 

Of course it did. Edward hadn’t exactly discouraged it. He couldn’t give Little Raven what he needed, and he’d actually liked the Alpha. He had been impressed by his practical nature, and of course Jean-Claude, Toy or not, had all the passion that Edward didn’t possess. They could do what he couldn’t, and it would keep them happy and safe. 

Somewhere along the way Edward learned the truth. A truth that he still had trouble coming to terms with. All he knew was that it made him a better killer. He was sharper, and now he had more to lose if he didn’t win, which made him even more dangerous. He still felt nothing for no one else. His sudden emotional capacity did not extend to the world around him. He saw the world through black and white still. He saw them as killable, useless, or resourceful. Toy, Alpha, Kid, and Little Raven were the only ones who were more. The only ones who could make him feel. Peter was… resourceful. Not as good at Little Raven, but a few more years would see him ready. He also knew when a kid deserved better, they deserved a chance not to be fucked up by adults. 

He double checked what he was wearing; a dark red polo and a pair of relaxed fit black jeans. His custom shoulder holster held a gun on each side, both loaded with ammo with one in the chamber, one iron and one silver shot. He didn’t bother with checking his thigh holster which was all ammo and prefered his boots to house even more, and that was barely scratching the iceberg. No one truly wanted to pat him down. He cleaned his orange square lenses that let him see things behind him, the Toy had sent him a pair that were better than ones he’d had custom made. 

“Going somewhere, Dad?” Edward turned to see Teddy wander into the room with Snow in his arms and Cone on his head. He was looking like a mix of Edward and Micah today. Edward’s blond with Micah’s length and Micah’s face shape. The eyes were all Edward but full of life. Edward never imagined he’d be a Dad to anyone, and yes what he now felt for the small amount of those in his life, Teddy was on that list. Harry’s love for him had been so strong that even someone who didn’t understand them could see it. Everything Harry did. He had told Edward once that he always told Teddy he loved him when he left the house because his parents never got that chance. Edward hadn’t really cared why at the time, but looking back on it. Edward…  _ felt _ . 

“Bradford’s called me out to the west coast for a scene. Don’t know when I’ll be back. Alpha still on the Coalition call?” Edward asked as the kneazle kittens left Teddy to explore the bed and his bag laid out. 

“Yah, but it’s mostly Uncle Marcus talking from what I heard. Uncle Rafael and Papa aren’t saying much.” Teddy settled on the bed to watch Edward finish getting ready. 

“Make sure Little Raven sleeps and eats while I’m busy.” He would not be happy with anyone should he come back and find Little Raven having starved himself on accident. It’d happened one too many times already. It was to the point that even the Toy constantly had crackers on him in case of an emergency.

“I can do that!” Teddy looked excited that Edward gave him a job to do. Edward didn’t get it, but Harry assured him that it was normal in kids Teddy’s age. The desire to prove to parents that they were dependable.

“Great. Take this downstairs.” Edward handed the boy his luggage for the plane. It contained more weapons he might need and a few changes of clothes. As Teddy ran off with his bag, after pulling Cone out of it, the kneazle kittens chased him out of the room. Edward walked down to the den that Micah conducted Coalition business in. He walked in to find Micah still on the phone, the Nimir-Raj had set it to speaker phone so he could keep his hands free to type notes on the computer. Edward muted the phone before talking.

“Have Marcus or Rafael cover any out of state things that come up. Bradford’s asked me out to San Francisco and Toy’s contacted the master there already to smooth my way in.” Edward sat against the desk facing Micah.

“How long will you be gone?” Micah pushed back the seat from the desk so he could see Edward easily.

“Not sure, may need to call Little Raven in after I see the scene. Bradford didn’t want to call him in unless necessary.” 

“There’s no leopards there so if he’s called in we’d just need to check the pack and not much word has gotten out about lions so we can probably squeeze by.” Micah shifted forward and unmutted himself as something Marcus said required his response. “I’m not available to take that trip right now. They can either come here to learn about what we’re doing or one of you can go.”

“Micah, don’t be ridiculous. You’re the one that covers out-of-state requests. Rafael and I both have full time jobs, you don’t.”

“Deal with it Marcus. I’m not available to fly to Colorado to work with their Ulfric and Rex.” Micah wrapped his arms around Edward’s waist as he responded. Edward dropped a hand to his hair and started running through it. If it was up to him, he’d just shoot the two squabbling alphas in Colorado and be done with it.

“I can shuffle things around and make the trip next week.” Rafael spoke up over Marcus. “Nothing will really change in the situation by forcing them to wait since they are requesting us to step in. Doesn’t matter why Micah can’t make it Marcus, he’s allowed to say no and have his own life outside of this like we do.”

“Sounds great, thanks Rafael. I’ve got to go now. Bye.” Micah waited until both other alphas hung up before he did as well. Once the speaker was off Micah slumped against Edward’s hip. “Marcus can be a pain at times.” 

Edward grabbed Micah’s hair and raised his head. “Make him listen then. You’re higher up than he is in the chain. He may be the Master of the City’s animal to call, but you’re the lover. You’re the alpha in our power core. Makes you over him. Act like it.” Edward hissed before pulling Micah into a harsh kiss. 

“Are you really going to kiss me like that and then run away?” Micah groaned with a pant. “Baby did that same thing this morning. He sucked and ran, something about a staff meeting.” 

“He didn’t bring you?” 

“Oh sure, but the way he does it now its hard to fucking stop.” Edward kissed him again, drawing his slim muscled frame into him. “Baby doesn’t need his ardeur to bring us over and over again with no stopping point. He’s as savage as Jean-Claude.”

“Guess I can’t leave you unsatisfied. Who knows what you’ll do, and we can’t have you and Little Raven unhappy.”

“Wait, doing it in here? Baby will hate it if we do it around important documents.” Micah panted as Edward pushed his chair out of the way.

“Now or it’s not happening.” Edward warned as he undid Micah’s jeans and pushed them to the floor along with his underwear.

“Fuck,” Micah panted as he palmed Edward’s cock to an erection, “I’ll deal with it later. Maybe fuck him on the desk so that it’s his fault too.”

“Good thinking, Alpha. You get a point.” Edward shifted them so that Micah was sitting on the desk with his legs on either side of Edward. “Where’s the lube?”

“Top left drawer in the back.” Micah pushed up Edward’s shirt to mouth at the man’s chest as he pulled open the drawer and pulled out the tub of lube. They rarely needed any since Harry’s magic always made things easy, but when Harry wasn’t around they still made use of it. Micah undid Edward’s pants and pulled out his cock as he licked his way from one side of Edward’s chest to the other, taking care to pay extra attention to the tattoo. All of them loved the tattoo. 

Edward pushed the alpha leopard back onto the desk, poured some lube onto his hand, and started working the man open. Not a lot, but enough to easily slide his cock in. He needed to do this quickly if he was going to make his flight to San Francisco. Once he could slide two fingers in and out easily, he used the rest of the lube on his fingers to coat his cock before thrusting into the body in front of him. 

Micah braced himself on the desk as Edward set a punishing pace. If he didn’t know better, he’d say Edward was the were with how quickly he pistoned his cock in and out. Edward wrapped Micah’s legs around his waist to deepen the angle he could reach.

Micah let out a low moan, not as loud as Little Raven, but still urged him on as he filled the Alpha full and slid back again. He worked his movements long and hard, never giving Micah a chance of relief for as soon as he pulled back, he slammed in again, sending the body under him convulsing and leopard eyes rolling. And here Edward thought he was being gentle. Micah pulled him down by the neck for a sharp kiss. His hips never stopped, pinpointing the perfect gyration that had Micah rocking beneath him until his muscles flexed, and his back arched. His cock filled up quickly. Edward squeezed down in perfect time. It always took extra to make Micah lose it, but he knew how each of his boys liked it. Even the Toy couldn’t escape him. 

As Micah started releasing, Edward picked up the pace, seizing Micah’s hip and cramming himself to the hilt, and let his body do the rest as he spilled inside of the convulsing leopard who latched onto him. His pretty face wild with a feral expression. “Good Alpha,” Edward encouraged, taking hold of his face and stilling him. 

“You’re a bastard,” Micah choked. “God, you’re brutal. I love it.” 

“That’s what I am,” said Edward, slowly pulling out. “Least I don’t have to explain myself. You do.” 

“I’ll explain with my cock in his ass,” said Micah smirking. 

Edward tapped him on the sweaty cheek, feeling a bit of amusement at the imagery that was conjured up. He then curved down Micah’s triangular jaw and seized it so that their eyes were looking at each other. “Good, and the next time Marcus gives you trouble, remind him that the family is much more important than anyone’s so-called job.” It annoyed Edward with how Marcus ignored Little Raven repeatedly for his work, and then demanded things from  _ them _ . 

“Yes, Gardien. I will.” 

“Hmm…”

“What?” Micah asked as Edward grabbed his right wrist.

“I think you need a claim like Little Raven.” Edward tapped the inside of the wrist. “Right here.”

“I’ll get it done while you’re gone. Exact same?”

“Exact. Use Rafael’s rat’s new place. Little Raven will be happy we’re giving them business.”

“Of course. I’ll call them up once you leave and set the appointment.”

“Good.” Edward pulled out of Micah and walked around the desk so he was by the alpha’s head. “Be a good Alpha and clean up after yourself.”

“Yes, Gardien.” Micah grinned before tilting his head back and lapping at Edward’s cock. Once it was clean, Edward buckled his pants back up. Toy had gifted him with the buckle for his birthday last year. It was a replica of the tattoo that Edward placed on Harry staking his claim. Micah grabbed his cell phone from the desk and snapped a picture of Edward’s buckle once it was back in place. “For the artist.” He explained at Edward’s raised brow. “Want to surprise Baby with it.”

“Another point.” Edward threw over his shoulder as he left the den. 

Teddy was waiting by the door with a big smile on his face. “Can I get a hug?” 

Kid was as emotional as his godfather, and all the better for it. “You know you can.” He smirked when the boy ran and hugged his waist. He was getting bigger, no longer could he be so easily lifted. At nine years old and counting. It made Little Raven very unhappy at times, and happy at other times. Edward didn’t really understand it, but he supposed there was something about someone being so small and staying that way that could be endearing. 

Teddy was a cute kid. He raked his fingers through the boy’s blond hair. “I promise to take care of Parrain.” 

“Good.” He leaned down and kissed the child on the forehead making him practically glow. His eyes sparkled with such innocence. It was weird to think someone could look at him like that when he was in his natural state of being. 

Edward was not the kind of man people smiled at. Ted Forrester might be, but not Edward, and yet Little Raven and Teddy both loved him for everything that wasn’t inside of him. He supposed that in the end that was probably why he actually felt something for them, they truly loved him. They didn’t want him to be different. 

Interesting, but right now, not the point. He had a plane to catch, and Jason called him to let him know that the jet’s tank was full and ready for takeoff at the smaller airport that catered to private flying. He would be meeting Bradford on the ground, and be taken straight to the scene. 

No fuss, no muss. Just the way Edward liked it. He had no doubt that there would be something to kill, always seemed to be. 

It was a five hour flight that he minded himself with one of Little Raven’s many books on magic. He wasn’t sure what Bradford wanted to show him. He wasn’t magical in the slightest, and as Little Raven put it, he was a magic null if he’d ever seen it. He even had the ability to collect the all powerful ardeur and then shield it. It was after three when the jet landed, but one o’ clock San Francisco time. 

It looked to Edward as though there was still some fog leftover across the bay area, not as thick as was projected. The werewolf pilot named Pete, Edward had to admit, knew what he was doing. It’d been a smooth ride. He could probably see things that most other pilots would have issues with. If he would be staying longer than a night, then Toy would be setting up a meeting with the Master of the City of San Francisco. Edward knew that his name was simply Yen, and he liked fine imported wines and speciality cheeses. It seemed that all vampires who had a human servant were somewhat obsessed with food. So it wasn’t just the Toy who had Little Raven stuffing himself. It was everyone who could get a taste of what they never had. 

He supposed he could understand that point of view. Food was one of his favorite past times as well. Good thing the Little Raven was the best cook he’d met. It was a pity he forgot to eat if there wasn’t a crowd or someone he needed to take care of. 

That was one thing that annoyed Edward, the Little Raven often forgot about his own needs. He never thought about hunger until someone else was hungry. He knew why that was, no matter how far away the damage was from the past it still lingered on. Edward should know, but at least he was an adult when his damage happened, Little Raven had been only a child. 

It was this knowledge that had first bothered Edward more than he cared to admit, having knowledge of Little Raven’s past had unsettled him. His past was not unlike many children who had suffered too. He could do spite and annoyance, children were weak and helpless. So it irritated him that they had to be at the mercy of stupid adults, but it hadn’t hurt like a wound until he saw Little Raven’s. That was the first instance he could recall when he realized that there may be something beyond what he saw. Something beyond the obsession. 

Once the jet was fully landed, and everything calmed down, he reached for his simple bag with his weaker hand and slung it over his shoulder. It was pretty damn light considering what he was carrying. 

A strong gust of wind hit him as he stepped off the jet and down the metal staircase to see Bradford standing alone just beyond. Normally Federal Agents came in pairs. His hand was already reaching out to shake the man’s. “I feel something is missing, Agent.” It was a firm handshake, and Bradford gave him what he supposed counted as a real smile. 

“Ted. It’s nice to see you again, and you’re probably talking about my partner. My new Rookie partner,” Bradford said in a dry tone that told Edward that he was less than thrilled with the new Rookie. “It seems I’m getting all the Rookies, they have to go through me to get on the force. At least standard practice of training into all preternatural before they are fit for duty.” 

“Ah, my condolences?” 

“Something like that.” He didn’t bother to ask Edward if he was packing or not, and simply used his credentials to get them beyond the tight security as they took shortcuts through the airport. “Any other bags you need?” 

“No.” 

“Let me guess, everything you need is in there? Including living arrangements if you had to.” 

“How did you know?” 

“I’ve seen enough MACUSA liaisons to know an endless bag when I see it.” 

“I know you don’t want them called in, but if this is a magical world crime…” 

“I’ve already spoken to them and unfortunately a massive scandal in New York City has sent nearly every Auror to the East. It seems a crate of - uhm - what are they - erm small magical creatures that like shiny objects?” 

His mind conjured up the creatures he’d seen at Hogwarts. “Nifflers.” 

“Yes! Exactly! Well, over two hundred of them got loose, and started ransacking streets including all the shops and the like. I hear it’s a nightmare.” 

“I think they would be from what little I know of them.” He also couldn’t help but think that maybe this was a distraction on the crime itself? He didn’t know. He would need further evidence before he could voice his theory. 

“They have asked us to handle it, and to contact Harry Potter-Black if need be. I wish to not involve Harry unless I have no choice.” 

“Why? Little Raven is good and when it comes to magic, he’s better than me. He always will be.” 

“I have no doubt, but-” Bradford went quiet. “Can I show you the scene before we make that decision? I really need your opinion more than anyone right now.”

That had him curious, and he nodded. “Of course. Anything I should know before we get there?” 

“Yah, you um… aren’t the only Federal Marshall to show up. My new Rookie made a general call out while I was on the phone with you, despite me telling them I would call in an expert.”

“So who’s arrived?” Edward narrowed his eyes at the agent as they both climbed into the FBI issued vehicle.

“Blake’s turned up.”

“Anita Blake?”

“That’s right. Have you worked with her at all?”

“Twice before meeting Little Raven. She was green, but good.” Edward shrugged. “Guess she toughened up while she was MIA.”

“Some circles are calling her the Executioner. Hopefully we won’t have to deal with the supernatural community. Not sure they’d appreciate her here with that title. I’ve actually taken a leaf out of Harry’s book, and do my best to make friends with the locals. You learn more speaking to them than you do in a classroom.”

“They still call me Death.” Edward stated. “They tried to call Little Raven Executioner and he fought specifically against that. He got them to call him Equalizer instead.”

“Yes, but it wouldn’t surprise me if they knew of your connections. Can you work with her?”

“We’ll see.” The traffic turned out to be far worse than St. Louis. It was bumper to bumper, and Bradford mentioned that Los Angeles was just as bad. At least the cars seemed to keep moving, just packed in. The weather was moist and warm for this time of year. Being known as Death was a title he had taken with pride, and though he was feared in the preternatural community he was, more than anything else, respected. 

If he remembered correctly, Blake had a very shallow view of preternatural, believing them all to be monsters. Edward didn’t care about her beliefs, but he’d always had the idea that they were all monsters. Only reason Edward stuck with the preternatural was because they tended to be smarter and more interesting when chasing them. They proved a challenge, only few humans could offer him a challenge worthy of his name. He knew she was good, but she wasn’t that good. Edward had thought briefly that taking her on might be an interesting challenge itself. He did see talent, but the Little Raven blew through his life and all that changed. 

“So far we can’t seem to find a pattern to the dump locations of the bodies. One was in a tightly knitted suburban area, very cookie cutter, and now this one is near the Google Global HQ.” 

“How do you know they’re connected?” 

Bradford kept his eyes on the road. “He has a type.” It was all he seemed to want to say as he turned off the Bayshore Freeway toward what Edward would consider technology heaven or was that hell? It all depended on one’s technological views. 

Edward himself didn't trust technology in the slightest. He did not like cell phones even though he had one, and he did not like computers as he thought they were a gateway, cybercrimes had become a big focus since the millennia rang in, and Edward didn’t want to have any part of that. 

Although Little Raven had made mentions that maybe one bored day he should go on a predator hunt. Hunt down those bastards that preyed on innocent children, but Edward thought it was better to hunt down the parents. It was their fault for their children falling victim in the first place. 

“You know that it’s a he?” 

“We have semen samples from the victims. Someone left themselves behind, and didn’t care to cover it up. It was like they knew they wouldn’t be found.” 

“If it was a magical, they might not be if they weren’t in the system.” 

“Our liaison is working on getting access to their database.” He swerved around the parkway, the large glass covered buildings on every corner accompanied by small local parks and greenery. “Only problem is they’ve only been doing DNA in the last five years or so.” 

_ Probably because DNA could be replicated with a Potion, so it wasn’t a good enough science for magic _ , Edward thought as they turned into the park next to the main Google building. A long yellow caution tape was wrapped around the entirety, and for good reason. A lot of people pushing in on the tape, a lot of watchers. 

Too many police vehicles, marked and unmarked sat haphazardly on the edge of the lawn. Edward was betting those onlookers in jeans and shorts were techies. Way too many of them to have been random passersby. Since he’d buckled the seat-belt first before getting in he had no problem slipping out of the strap. It was the whole point. If a shoot-up happened, Edward would not be too happy if he was shot because he couldn’t get out of his belt in time. But then again if it was to be believed that he couldn’t die unless all of them died at the same time, then he wouldn’t have to bother. But it would still be irritating. One hell of a blunder that he didn’t want to make. 

Bradford led Edward across the grass and under the police tape towards a cluster of people. “Ah, I see you both made it back.” Edward spotted Anita Blake from the crowd. She wasn’t hard to spot. She was the smallest of the group, one of few women. Her curly black hair tied back and out of the way. He could see the location of her gun hidden behind a suit jacket. The strap was too visible. Amateur mistake. She looked awkward in heels, as if she was more used to her running shoes. She was trying to stand as tall as she could against a fleet of men. Edward thought she should learn to own the heels rather than let her feet sulk in them. It would look better on her. 

“Agent Bradford, sir. Marshall Blake arrived quickly and has been getting introduced to the officers first on the scene.”  _ This must be the new rookie. _ Edward thought. 

“Right. Marshall Blake, good to have you and sorry you had to come all this way when Marshall Forrester was already called and coming.” Bradford gestured to Edward who flashed his good-boy smile. 

“I was passing through LA when the call went out. Easy enough to drive up here. Sorry you made the trip for no reason Marshall Forrester. Do you prefer Edward, Marshall Forrester, or Death?” She must have thought she was being cute. 

She wasn’t. 

“Forrester, Marshall Blake.”

“Call me Anita. Where are you living now a days?”

“Here and there. Shall we take a look at the scene, Bradford? Since you wanted my expertise and all.”

“You’re expertise? And here I thought I was the one with the preternatural biology degree.” Anita tried to joke. 

“Right this way.” Bradford rolled his eyes at Edward and gestured him forward. “You’ll see why I called you in specifically.” Sure enough, as soon as Edward saw the body he understood. 

He stopped a few feet from the grove covered area to stare down at the figure lying on his back. Edward was never one to do a double take. He saw what he saw, but he had to this time. He looked away once and then back at it again, wondering if it would change. But it didn’t. He stepped forward, slowly at first. Something flickered in his mind as he crouched down. 

“Have you tested for potion residue?” He asked.  _ Did polyjuice stay after the person died? Little Raven would know. _

“Yes and nothing.” Bradford replied.

“Potion? What are you talking about?” Anita made her way closer, doing her best to not look at the lower portion of the naked body.

Edward didn’t bother to supply her with an answer, and instead was glancing up and down, and taking in every little detail. “How old? Name?” 

“Ran his prints through the database, came back Lucas Graham, age twenty-five. He works at the local Starbucks. Four large blocks away.” 

Edward stared at the figure for some time, his face was soft even in death. It couldn’t have been there too long, and there was no blood at the scene. In fact, he looked as though he could be asleep except for the fact that his eyes were wide open. A green-gray shade, but that’s not what got Edward’s mind rolling. It was the fact that the boy on the grass looked almost identical to Little Raven. From the messy black hair that creeped down his neck, to the curve of his jaw and slim almost petite frame for a man. His lips were a soft pink formed in a slight natural pout. He was also porcelain pale as though he didn’t see the sun much or did his best to avoid it. He even had round glasses like what Little Raven used to wear according to the few young photos Edward had seen. It was impressive if one could live in California and never touch the sun. 

Little Raven had that innocent sweet boy look. His eyes a bit big thanks to the shocking emerald color. He doubted anyone could replicate that same color except maybe a preternatural like Damian. 

“You see it don’t you?” 

“The first scene?” asked Edward tightly. A strange tingling set up in his fingers, ran through his wrist and up the length of his arm, and he carefully flexed his hand at his side as he stood back up. His face was as blank and empty as he felt inside except for the tingling. 

“Just like him. Black hair, glasses, thin, young. A bit more tan,” said Bradford grimly. “Now you know why I had to call you.” 

“What happened to him?” asked Edward. 

“What’s going on?” asked Anita, stepping forward, and looking from one to the other. “So we have two vics that look similar. Why are you acting like you’ve seen this before?”

Bradford didn’t need to open a file or notebook. He knew it by heart, and he didn’t bother to answer or look at Anita Blake as he stared at Edward. “Both were repeatedly sexually assaulted. The first was bisexual, but this one has a new husband. The first one had nerve damage all over his body as though he had been electrocuted, but there were no burns on him.” 

“Cruciatus Curse,” said Edward instantly. 

“What is that?” Anita asked. 

“A spell.” Bradford replied, still looking grimly at Edward.

“No spell I’ve come across has that name. Pull the other leg Agent Bradford.” Anita placed her hands on her hips, as if trying to make herself look more important. 

Bradford turned almost instantly to face Anita Blake. “I appreciate you coming all this way even if it was in the area, Marshall Blake, but it’s no longer necessary for you to be here. Do I call him, Ted?” 

“He was likely killed by the Killing Curse,” said Edward. “That’s two of the most powerful spells in the world, and I wonder if there’s a test to see if maybe he was subjected to the third? Not many can cast them. Little Raven would know. The last one forces the victim to become compliant. Since I see no defense wounds on his body. He didn’t fight back. He’s in good shape. He should have been able to fight back or try.” He checked his phone’s time. If he remembered correctly, he would be leaving work about now. “I’ll call him. Since I have the jet he’ll have to get a flight. I’m sure… we can arrange that.” 

“Is it okay to bring him in? You don’t think he’d be too close to this do you? I mean, it’s someone that’s likely after him.” 

“Someone is always after him, Agent Bradford. But the question we have is why now? Why here? I’m sure if they looked properly in the news they would know exactly where he lives. I have to wonder about that.” 

“Perhaps to pull him away from the safety of his home?” Bradford tried. “Anyone after Little Raven would probably not survive walking down the street.” Edward gave Bradford a point for using Harry’s nickname.

Edward smirked, but it was empty. “You’re not wrong. But, Little Raven has all the information that I wouldn’t have for you. I’ve seen the picture. I’ve heard the tales, but I didn’t live it. I know more than most, but I don’t know it all, especially about that world.” He wanted to tell Bradford about packing iron, but no way in hell would he do that with Anita around. He’d have to wait. 

“I’ve been studying with a coven. If this is magical in nature I can help. But I’m not seeing any ritual markings, so unless they moved the body, we can cross magical malfeasance out Agent. Let’s move on to practical answers.” Anita butted in. “With no clear cause we could be looking at vampire bites on the back, draining him. Or a demon could have been summoned to cause death from fright, I’ve seen it before. It could even be poison, not preternatural at all.”

“There’s no bite marks Blake.” Bradford cut her off before she could go on. “Ted, give Little Raven a call and ask him to come as soon as possible. Where will you stay? I’m sure you can find a good place in San Francisco. Do we need to get you in touch with anyone else while here?”

“Toy got that one covered. Alpha will get the others once I call Little Raven. I wouldn’t be surprised if Toy negotiates someplace for us.” Edward stated watching the confusion grow on Anita’s face.

“I’ll drive you up then while you make those calls. Once Little Raven is here we can work out the next steps.”

“Next step is to find the Master of the City. They’ll know if this was a vamp attack or not. We can get them to answer.” Anita cut in once more. “We don’t need to wait for Edward’s toy, alpha, or raven to show up. Whatever those are.”

Bradford turned to Anita. “Keep in mind you are here because my rookie called you in. I did not. I’m the lead on this case, Ms. Blake, and you have no idea what is going on here. I know what a demon attack is. I know what their taint is like, and I already sent a trollhund around the area before you arrived, not a trace.” 

Anita’s face showed surprised, her eyes widening. “You have a trollhund?” 

“A fleet of them,” he said proudly. 

“Little Raven will be happy to know that they arrived.” Edward hummed. “He had issues connecting. Seems they were deep in the jungles.” If she hadn’t figured out that they were using nicknames because of her, then he was truly disappointed in her legendary intelligence. “I’m going to step away for a moment.” He did exactly that, and Anita made like she was going to follow but Bradford cleared his throat. 

Edward didn’t bother to stick around to hear what he was saying to distract her. Right now, they had more fish to fry. He looked back at the dead man on the ground, and then looked away. He understood now why Bradford had been hesitant, and why he wanted a second opinion. If he was the only one seeing the similarities then maybe it wasn’t so similar, but if even Edward noticed. Something was out there. Something that needed an iron bullet, and Edward couldn’t wait to be the one to fire it between the eyes of the enemy. 

Jean-Claude’s intelligence had been the first thing that Edward noticed after the fact that he was a master vampire. He had noted it, and thought what a great opportunity it would be if they were to come to a stand-off. He had no doubt that Jean-Claude would have been one of those challenges that would get his blood pumping. A near death experience always offered him a kind of high that had been at one time hard for him to get. He supposed that it was an attraction all on it’s own. Edward was attracted to the best of the best, and Toy was one of them. 

So the fact that Jean-Claude had already only been up a good hour or so, and had already made such arrangements, including gift giving, actually impressed him. He even let the Toy know how brilliant he was. All these boys and their validation needs. 

Little Raven had been right when he told Edward that centuries of survival did not wipe the humanity out of him. Instead of letting all the masters before him rip at him until there was nothing but a bloodthirsty husk, the lustful vampire had become smart, resourceful, and while he was ruthless, he was much like Little Raven where he was not ruthless without a cause. 

He, like LIttle Raven, gained their power through hard work so as not to be controlled, not for the sake of power. A way to protect and preserve themselves, and Edward could respect that even when he couldn’t feel it. Both had an iron-clad will that didn’t bend. Both of them had an unusual gentleness about them. A need for affection that Edward hadn’t understood, and somehow through it all he had learned exactly what the affection was, and he didn’t mind it. He didn’t understand it, but he didn’t mind it. He liked it. Being involved with a vampire had not been in any sort of plans for him. He thought he had a strict policy on that, but of course things change and Jean-Claude, like Harry Potter, was one of a kind. Harry Potter, a one of a kind human cocktail, and Jean-Claude a one of a kind vampire. Alpha was pretty one of a kind too, can’t leave him out or he might cry. Can’t have that. 

It seemed that Yen had already made accomodations in Chinatown, and the Toy had promised that he would not be upset by the room placement or it’s security. Little Raven was also on his way. 

Anita Blake had spent the last ten minutes arguing her way into the investigation, Bradford warned her that she had no idea what they were looking at, and how could she be of help? Edward stayed out of it, and watched the ME and coroner bag the body and set on the gurney. He was a bit annoyed when the assistant almost dropped the bottom end. Some things needed to be handled with extreme care. Drop it again, and Edward might just shoot him. 

“Agent Bradford? Is there any way I can get a car? It seems accommodations have already been made.” 

Bradford nodded. “Of course, I’ve already sent in the order form. Do you know when he’ll arrive?” 

“He managed to get a flight out and probably be here before midnight.” 

“So in the morning then? Let me guess, the place you’re staying is going to be far more expensive than what the FBI will cover.” 

Edward smirked. “Right in one. Don’t worry though, accommodations were a part of the negotiation.” 

“That must be handy.”

“At times.”

“How big of a car will you need?”

“Like what we have at home.” Edward smirked.

“SUV it is,” said Bradford chuckling. “I take it he’s not arriving alone?” 

“No,” said Edward flatly. “They won’t be a part of the investigation, but they will remain in the background.” 

“More the merrier,” said Bradford much to Anita’s surprise. 

“Can you send me the files on both victims?” 

“Yes, do you want to see the first?” 

Edward thought about it for a moment. “Is it identical to this?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then no, but I would like to see the dump site itself, but perhaps we should wait for him.” 

Bradford nodded. “Might be best. Maybe he can answer as to why these two locations are chosen when they seem random to me.” 

“You might not find a pattern until the third drops.” 

“You can’t know a third will drop!” said Anita wide-eyed. 

“We’ll know in a couple days,” said Bradford grimly. “Something like this won’t be solved in a day or two. We don’t have enough except… types,” he said carefully. 

“What about the Master of the City?” 

“This isn’t a vampire attack,” said Edward. “No bites. No blood drainage. Just death. Looks like an infarction, but it’s not. I’ll bet they were all very healthy before dropping?” 

“You would be right. Both were avid runners and went to the gym regularly. This victim played tennis on a semi-professional basis.” 

“And the first?” 

“Volleyball.” 

“What’s their financial background?” asked Edward suddenly. 

“Above average, this one had a trust fund. Likely how he could afford to live out here and work at Starbucks. The other just got seed funding.”

“Got what?” Anita asked. Edward didn’t know but wasn’t about to show that by asking questions.

“He started a company and got a venture fund to give him his initial funding. You see it all the time here.” Bradford shrugged. “Smart kid comes out of Stanford with an idea, builds a minimal viable product, gets the Bay Area Venture Capitalists to buy into his vision.” 

“That sounds ridiculous, who would take their chances on a stranger?” asked Anita dryly. 

“A lot of people out here will. Some have money to throw away and are just looking for opportunity. You just have to find the right one,” said Bradford with a laugh. 

“So relatively successful, above average financially. Are they law abiding?” 

“Yes, not a record on either one of them.” 

“Family status?” 

Bradford blinked at Edward’s question, and that was when he did dig into the folder he’d had hanging loose in his hand. He opened it and flipped a few pages. “Both sets are dead, died young. Around eighteen or so. But, both had gone to private schools. You know, the kind that requires money or extremely good grades.” 

“Interesting. What about birthdays?” 

“How is that important?” asked Anita. 

But Bradford was already flicking. “Summer babies.” 

“Very specific,” said Edward. 

“But how many of those will there be here? Surely it isn’t that many in the Bay Area. It’s too specific a description. And how is the killer getting that information?”

“It means that the one doing this knows very specific details, details that he shouldn’t know right off the bat,” said Edward. 

Bradford was making a note of it. “Can you think of anyone, Ted?” 

“Not in this world,” Edward admitted. 

“So, likely across the pond?” 

“If I were you, I’d check into that Niffler situation,” said Edward with a rock on his heels. 

“Niffler?” He heard Blake ask.

Bradford shook his head. “What? What do you mean?” 

“Nifflers aren’t native to America are they?” Edward challenged. “They’re native to Britain, and it just so happens that all of MACUSA are busy on the other side of the map? I don’t buy it, Bradford.” 

Bradford was now nodding vigorously. “I’ll check in with them, and see what they have to say.” 

“Don’t give them details.” A mole could be a part of them, driving them away from what was happening here. He was slightly impressed when Bradford caught on. 

“I’ll try not to.” 

“MACUSA? Britain?” 

Bradford turned on Anita. “I told you to go home, Ms. Blake. Your abilities as an Executioner are not needed here. There is no vampire to kill. There is nothing for you to hunt, and unless you can get level 5 clearance, I cannot share any further details with you.” 

Anita scowled. “Level 5? He has level 5?” She pointed at Edward nonplussed. 

“He does. I’m sorry my Rookie wasted your time, but thank you for your interest.” 

She turned to Edward as if to say something to him only for him to stare at her blankly. It caused whatever she was about to say to suddenly be swallowed. Her eyes got a bit rounder, and she actually took a step back. Whatever she saw, she did not like. 

Now that was the smart girl he’d heard about.


	2. Chapter Two

Edward was not at all impressed by the fancy hotel, the Ritz-Carlton. But it would be the best for the Little Raven. If it was just him he would be fine in a bland medium city hotel that everyone forgot. Faceless, nameless, no one cared, but easy to hide. He didn’t need luxury. 

On the outside it looked like a fancier white house. It had many windows, many entrances and exits, an entire living space with a separate King room. A Presidential Suite near the fire escape. The living room and bedroom were all crushed white with velvet blue rosettes in the area rug, and the suite came with an impressive balcony that had a citywide view. The main bedroom was blocked off by a set of double French frosted glass doors, and it seemed to Edward that this Yen knew the Toy’s taste. It also came with a dining room. Little Raven would approve, but it seemed a bit much if it was just for him. He preferred places that didn’t stand out. Being on the edge of Chinatown and in the Master’s territory, the entire hotel was run by weres and a couple of vampires at night. He wasn’t too terribly worried about security. No master worth their salt wanted their livlihoods ruined by mass murder after all. It had one hell of a reputation, and made the master millions. If there was one thing Edward had learned about the preternatural is that they knew how to blend in and survive. Also, most of the communities didn’t blatantly attack innocents for no reason at all, and he saw with his own eyes that the preternatural could be relatively peaceful if it was what the master truly wanted. 

Most of the furniture on the terrace was black with white fancy French metal, black and white wood spread out with a white metal railing flooding around giving them the view of all the buildings. He supposed all the entrances and exits made for a good compensation for the suite itself not being on a lower floor in window jumping distance. 

After a thorough search of the entire room including the connecting door that lead to two double beds and it’s own bathroom Edward pulled out ward crystals and sat them on the living room coffee table. He touched them, and could feel Little Raven’s magic flow through the room as the wards wrapped themselves around the entire suite. Once he was satisfied, he sank down on the grey and black sofa and glared at the ugly black and white modern painting without really seeing it. 

Flashes of the crime scene rolled through his mind, and his fingers began to tingle again as he began to tap his fingers on the arm of the couch. He couldn’t get the image of cold death out of his head, and he balled his fingers into a fist. He hadn’t expected that. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting from Bradford, but seeing Harry lying on the grass had not been one of them. 

He had a quick dinner in his room, and inquired about the restaurant and kitchen at midnight. Good news was they had staff all night, and so Edward made an order for enough food to feed a dozen. Little Raven was sure to be hungry, and shifters were always hungry. 

It was eleven o’ clock when he arrived at the airport, the FBI issued SUV was nice and roomy, and would hold at least eight to ten people comfortably. More if they squished, but Edward highly doubted they’d need more room than that. 

It’s GPS took him straight to the airport, and the traffic had calmed down with a lot less people packed in like sausages. All the buildings and streets were lit up, and most would find the scenery rather impressive, but living in St. Louis it was hard to be impressed by artificial light. 

Edward didn’t think much in the way of wonders or how beautiful the world around him was because to him it all looked the same. Black and white with only a shade of gray. It wasn’t until he met Harry that another color popped into his clearcut world. 

He scoped out the airport before slipping inside, the sound of flight announcements, potential delays and cancellations played over the airways. Men and women rushing in and out with rolling suitcases or just a carry on in a rush to get where they were going. 

He waited just outside the tunnel, and it didn’t take long for him to spot the first color he saw beyond the darkness. 

Green. 

Emerald green to be exact. Even from a distance they stood out. It was the first thing you noticed about him before the rest of his pretty features came into focus. 

Now, Edward was not a dull man. At least he didn’t think so. He had recognized that Jean-Claude was a beautiful vampire, and Micah was a bit too pretty for his own good. But it wasn’t looks that moved Edward or got him thinking in that direction. He could recognize attraction quite plainly, but being moved? 

Being moved was something altogether different. He wasn’t sure if it was a feeling. At least, he hadn’t been sure, but when Little Raven’s green eyes locked with his empty cold ones for the first time, Edward had moved. 

And now, his blood pressure spiked, that sensation he got in his fingertips began to spread and he was moving in the direction of the four; three men forming a perfect shield around the one in the middle. 

Harry turned to him, and those eyes sparkled with an emotion and life that could have Edward staring for hours and be content to just watch them. His wild gravity defying black hair was fanned around him in such wild layers. It was any wonder how it could be natural, but it was. His face was gentle and soft, the edge mature but young. Forever young, but also old inside. Old enough to see the world beyond it’s black and white core. 

It was Harry’s eyes that allowed him to see some color. To see some depth that he had once lost. To see shape and texture. It was because of the younger man standing there that gave Edward a key that he didn’t have. A key that allowed him to feel for a total of four people in the entire world, including him. 

“Little Raven.” 

Bobby Lee, Jason, and Gregory had been chosen to travel with him. Harry broke the group and ran to him, his heeled boots clicking on the floor. “Edward!” His smile only made his eyes brighter. Slim arms snaked around his neck, and he immediately kissed soft lips that held a texture that demanded he sink into. His mouth opened and he accepted the subtle sweet taste. 

Little Raven was slim like Alpha, but more petite in the shoulders and body. He was solid and strong beneath the layer of clothes, but he was slender, and delicate.  _ He also had one of the best asses _ , Edward thought. It was full and plump, and no matter what he wore it stood out. 

Little Raven had that kind of presence that he managed to become a lot of men’s one exception, the one they would choose. Edward had never been picky when it came to fuck partners before because all of them would be temporary. 

But Harry had become an investment, one that evolved. 

“Hi,” said Harry breathlessly, pulling back, and Edward searched his face, noting the soft pink along his cheek. His face was thin, more oval than triangular like Micah’s. Everything on him was rather petite except for his eyes and ass. His eyes seemed big because of their almond shape and it’s color. His ass was well - just a fine ass, and he let Harry know that with a sweep down and a squeeze. When Edward could grab a handful, that was an ass worth a cock in it. It had Harry pushing into him and kissing his chin. 

“Little Raven. Glad you could make it,” he said, and with one hand still on his ass, he used his other to shake Bobby Lee’s hand, and nod at Jason and Gregory who were beaming at them. 

He was not surprised at the choices. Bobby Lee was an ex-mercenary, and had earned Edward’s respect. Rafael did well choosing a lot of loyal wererats. Most were ex-military, ex-mercenaries, and even ex-cops. All of them had some serious training. Rafael did not suffer fools. Jason had earned it too, but for a different reason. He was loyal and honest to a fault. He was a young wolf who learned his control to the point that while he might not be Alpha, he was dominant enough to not be walked on, and Little Raven liked him a lot. Gregory was Edward’s favorite of the cats. He too was loyal, and deeply devoted to Little Raven much like his wolf twin brother and the rest of the cats. But Gregory was the resourceful one, Edward thought. Nathaniel could be too, but Harry had kept a distance from Nathaniel knowing that the man would become attached, too attached to the point of hopeless love. He was surprised that Wicked Truth weren’t with them. 

Stephen and Gregory were like adult versions of Teddy to Harry, they had to be taken care of. Edward wasn’t sure, but he knew he liked ordering them around. All he knew was that Little Raven claimed them, and so they meant something even if it wasn’t to him. Maybe a slight fondness. At least they kept Little Raven happy. It was what mattered. 

“Bobby Lee was already tailing me, and so when he found out I was coming here he insisted on being my guard.” 

“Hell yeah, Hellcat. There is always something to do when one or both of you are in the same place.” 

“And I’m food and decoration!” Jason chirped and Harry scowled and elbowed him. 

“You are not! You’re my friend. All of you are!” 

“Sure, sure.”Jason grinned and pushed into Harry’s back. “Friend with good benefits!” 

“I’m just a kitty representative,” said Gregory with a slight smile, but when Harry looked back at him he twitched. “And a friend of course.” He kissed Harry’s cheek. His smile getting a bit shy as he seemed to light up with every bit of attention that Harry offered him. 

“You bet.” 

“Any luggage needed?” asked Edward. “No Wicked Truth?”

“Nope, the Hellcat stuffed each of our carry-ons. It almost makes it easy to forget how to pack smart, not sure how I feel about that,” Bobby admitted. Edward could actually relate to that. He had wondered if maybe Little Raven’s magic was too much of a good thing.

“It would have taken too long to negotiate their passage. The were groups were easy enough once we said we were here for a crime scene and were not planning to stay more than a few days. They’re letting us by-pass the traditional gifts to the were group leaders too.” Harry shrugged. Edward wrapped his arm around Harry, and led everyone out of the airport. “So, what is going on? You were quite vague on the phone.” 

“We have a magical serial case on our hand. Someone of your kind.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “A witch or wizard? Why aren’t MACUSA getting involved?” 

“They are being distracted in New York City. A crate of nifflers got loose.” 

“Oh boy.” 

“What are nifflers?” Bobby Lee asked. 

Jason beamed. “I remember those little guys! They’re the ones who like shiny objects! They’re so fucking cute. Like these little hedgehogs or something with a long nose.” 

“But terror in anyone’s house,” said Harry. “They’re pretty much like little cat burglars, Bobby Lee. Anything shiny like gold, silver, and diamond they’re attracted to and can’t control themselves. Friendly and cute, but can be pests. Great for digging up treasure.” 

“So, it’s like a metal detector?” 

“Yep! So I can imagine an entire crate of them getting loose. That will be a nightmare. Why is it always New York that gets all that kind of fun?” Harry shook his head. “So they’ve asked us to handle it?” 

“More precisely you. Bradford called me in to get a second opinion.” 

“And I take it your opinion is something hinky going on?” He asked with a scrunch of his nose. 

“Exactly, Little Raven.” 

“Well, I’m all yours, but do you have any idea why Micah’s acting so odd?”

“I can only wonder,” said Edward smirking. 

“Is he upset with me for something?” Harry asked. 

He wished Harry wouldn’t jump to conclusions. “No.” 

“So you know?” 

“Maybe. Get in, Little Raven.” Harry went in through the driver’s door, and Edward spared an eye to watch his ass, and the dip of his lower back as he slid across the leather seats. Bobby Lee, Jason, and Gregory slipped into the back with their bags behind them. 

“So tell me about the murders?” Harry asked once they were back on the road. Everyone was looking out the window, curious as they were about San Francisco. Always curious, especially the Little Raven. 

“He has a type.” 

“He? You already know it’s a he? That narrows the search.” 

“To half the world,” Bobby Lee laughed. 

“True. I’m trying for optimism here,” Harry pouted as he slid closer to Edward and away from the window. 

Jason snickered. “Always the optimist.” 

“Not much for optimism, but he left himself behind.” 

“Sexual Assault?” Harry guessed. 

“Yes.” 

“What’s the timing?” 

“Two day lull before the second dropped so far.” 

“Small window. You know that takes time and if he’s going for specifics that takes even more time.” 

“You’re saying whoever it is has been planning this?” Edward kept his eyes on the road. 

“Probably been planning it for a while. How specific is he?” 

“Pretty close in similarities. Twin like.” 

“Kill zone?” 

“Unspecified, both were found in odd locations.” 

“Any pattern?” 

“Not that we can see. I haven’t seen the first one we decided to wait for you since this is more your kind of thing.” 

Harry nodded. “I’ll look into the magical areas. I know there’s one near Alcatraz known as Alcatraz Bay. It, like New York and Chicago, is one of the largest magical hubs in America. There are a bunch of smaller ones like New Orleans, Florida, and Texas.” He deliberated as if trying to decide if that was all. “Oh, and Salem.” 

“That doesn’t seem like many locations,” Bobby said. 

“For the magical world it is, there is only one in Britain, Diagon Alley. America, Canada, and France have the largest population, which is still a drop in the bucket compared to non-magicals, and that includes the outside witches. How were they killed?” 

“I think the Killing Curse.” 

“Populated enough area for someone to notice a flash of green light?”

“You’ll have to ask Bradford. I did inquire about Potion usage, but nothing on the bodies.”

“There are plenty of spells that can be used as a distraction. Notice-Me-Not and Disillusion being only a couple. I’ll need to see the bigger picture and check for magical residue and signatures.” 

“It won’t take long for you to see it,” said Edward, feeling his throat get a bit tighter as he turned into the hotel. 

Bobby Lee whistled. “Some nice digs ya got there! Safe?” 

“As much as possible,” said Edward. 

“Edward would have preferred a city hotel of the most boring kind,” Harry laughed. 

“Can’t blame him.” 

Jason grinned. “Being food always comes with its benefits.” 

“Aside from the obvious?” Gregory teased. 

“Yup! It’s a good life.” 

Harry’s cheeks changed colors, how they did so easily as he turned and mussed up Jason’s hair, Edward would never know. “Unfortunately, they’ve probably washed down both bodies now, which means getting a viable signature will be impossible.” Edward held the driver’s door open as Harry slid easily out, his boots clicking on the pavement. 

Harry looked around curiously, the hotel was close to the road giving him quite a view of various alleys and streets. “Chinatown? You know, I’ve always wanted to try Sushi. Think there’s Japanese nearby?” Edward couldn’t imagine why. It was raw, but if that’s what he wanted maybe a shifter could tell them the best place. 

“What’s a magical signature?” asked Bobby Lee. 

“It’s like fingerprints, all magic has a habit of leaving a trace behind, and a trace of the caster along with it. It’s not an exact science like fingerprints and the technology the non-magicals have, but every magical signature is unique. Problem is you’d have to recognize the signature as the individual checking it. But if I get a feel for it, then I can go into a magically populated area and feel them out.” 

“Can they wipe it down or make it vanish like real fingerprints?” asked Gregory, taking Harry’s and his own carry on. 

“Yes, sadly they can wipe the signature and even mask their own. It’s not a common knowledge spell, and if this person is using the Killing Curse, then they will know it. Truth is, we won’t find whoever it is by accident or luck. I don’t need a scene to know. You can take over a hundred wizards, and have them scream the Killing Curse at the top of their lungs, but they wouldn’t get so much as a spark. Also, they don’t teach this curse in school, unless like me, you get an imposter in your class who knows his bloody stuff. Many know the words but won’t be able to cast it.”

“You had an imposter as a teacher?” asked Bobby Lee. 

“Yep. Let’s see, out of six teachers in one subject nearly all of them tried to kill me at some point except two.” He brought his shoulders up. 

“What happened to the imposter?” asked Edward as a vampire bellboy opened the doors for them. 

“He was kissed,” said Harry. Jason and Harry thanked the vampire for holding the door, and they headed for the stairwell instead of the elevators. 

Gregory and Jason almost groaned when they learned that the suite was much higher up than they expected. 

“Kissed?” asked Gregory. 

“A Dementor’s kiss. Pretty much a soul sucking creature that leaves nothing but a husk behind.” All three of them had alarm on their faces, none could hide it, and Edward couldn’t blame them. 

“And here I thought I’ve seen it all,” Jason squeaked. 

“Are these things common?” asked Gregory. 

“Do they die?” asked Bobby Lee, the most logical of them all. 

“Not common, no. They were once the guards of our prison called Azkaban, and do they die? Not that I know of. Only one spell will drive them off, and once again it’s not a spell they teach in school,” said Harry sadly. 

Jason shuddered. “Prison houses these things? So they just go around sucking souls out?” 

“More like slow feeding,” said Harry. “Imagine the worst case of depression while at the same time sitting in frigid temperatures that not even clothing can protect you from. It takes every good and happy thought away from you, and they drown you in your worst memories breeding sorrow and misery. Most go mad by the first year in prison, some don’t last even that long.” 

All three of them had turned a rather impressive shade of sheet white. Edward used his card to open the door to the luxurious room. 

“You said they were once guards of the prison, what are they doing now?” asked Bobby Lee. 

“As far as I know they tried to send them to an island by themselves, and ward them away from the population in hopes of them dying out.” 

“How are they created? I mean, do they breed?” 

“I’m not sure to be honest. I think the more fear and misery they breed, the more they intermingle and breed. I think, don’t quote me on that. But, you don’t have to worry. America doesn’t have any Dementors as far as I know.” He rubbed both Gregory and Jason, and they relaxed at that. 

Bobby Lee didn’t look so certain. “Your world is fucking terrifying, Hellcat.” 

Harry laughed. “It can be, but it can also be amazing.” 

Edward watched Harry revolve around the room. He wanted to scowl and tell him to be mindful of where he was. He seemed to not realize where he was walking until he opened the balcony doors and smiled. 

“Ooh, pretty view!” 

“It’s just buildings,” said Edward following him as he stepped out onto the balcony of the brilliant scenic view. 

“It’s cool. I bet it’s driving you nuts. I promise I can get us down faster than jumping out a window.” 

“It could be worse,” said Edward. “Hopefully the fog won’t be too annoying tomorrow and you can see more.” He watched every move Harry made. Bobby Lee, Jason, and Gregory were doing their own exploration. “I’ve ordered room service. If I know you, you have a penchant for not eating. You have eaten, haven’t you Little Raven?” 

“Which eating?” Harry asked using his boot to spin and turn his back on the scenic view. 

“All of them.” He hooked a middle finger beneath the gray furred collar with diamond JCHEM, the H glowing emerald in the low light of the night, and he dragged Harry into him. 

“Maybe you should feed me?” said Harry, his eyes shading as he ran a tongue across Edward’s chin. 

He tugged harsher, and dropped his mouth onto Harry’s. His blood boiled as Harry bit and nibbled, the heat rising through Harry always passed off to them, and trying to make him burn hotter had always been Edward’s goal. 

Little Raven was the first person that Edward could rip into and let go of the tightly wrapped constraint. He was a hungry boy even before the ardeur latched onto him. He craved touch and attention like Edward had never seen before, and the learning curve hadn’t been as sharp as it should have been for someone who knew nothing.

Instincts. It was all instincts and he tugged at the wild black hair as lips burned his skin, sucking along each of the muscles and biting down. It was as if Harry’s body was made to be fucked, to be railed by him, and never stop. “Mm, you taste so good. I can taste Micah on you,” said Harry in the sweetest voice. “Love it.” 

“And here the Alpha worried angering you over the documents.” 

“Nngh, so long as he cleans up, Lover.” 

Edward’s sex drive had always been high. It was one of the few things he could get real pleasure from, but he’d always had to be careful. Always had to move slowly. He had to fuck like Ted would fuck. He could not fuck the way Edward wanted, and then he met Harry who took him. He whined in pain, but whined for more. He made Edward drown, and at thirty-seven years old his drive was even higher. 

He knew it was a product of being powerfully connected to such high sexual energy, but Edward had always had a certain type of aggression that made release hard. Men were always the best at letting him relieve that. Women had always required a softer touch. Edward had to try too hard in the Ted way. 

Harry fell to his knees. A place he liked to be, and a place Edward liked him to be. He unzipped his jeans, pulled his swollen cock out, and Harry moaned on the first lick. His eyes flooded with a raging hunger as he swallowed deep taking every bit of skin and muscle to the back of his throat. 

It set Edward’s teeth on edge as he cupped the back of Harry’s neck and held him down. His nose was buried into the curly pubic hair with pleasure as the muscles of his throat swallowed his cock. If only he could cram further in. 

Harry pulled back with his tongue twirling and slurping slowly back to the head that swelled as he mouthed it, using the edge of his teeth to tease all the way back down. He would go slow, and then he would move fast breathing through his nose so that he didn’t need to come up for air. 

He let out a grunt that he couldn’t hold back. He dived into Harry’s throat, and fuck was his cock a happy thing as Harry devoured it, and kept on devouring it. His fingers teasing and rubbing at the balls that swelled and firmed up. He let go of Edward’s cock and sucked the sensitive skin beneath, running his tongue along the muscle and most sensitive areas. He could feel the tingle of the ardeur coming to life, that warm hunger that poured out with Harry’s own high pleasure. He’d never really known another who could get themselves off just from sucking someone else, but he could taste and feel Harry’s pleasure. He gurgled it down as Edward’s first load surged through him and into the pretty hot mouth. Harry sucked and lapped at him like it was a delicious icing. A good suck was easy to come by between the Toy and Little Raven. Alpha was good too, but he was a normal good. All of them had faces that he could blow on, and enjoy it. All of their eyes looked like jewels when surrounded by cum.

He was still firm and hard, still blood red from Harry’s sucking, and he dragged the smaller man back up by the hair, and sucked on his cum soaked tongue. 

Harry’s hips rotated long and rhythmic as Edward’s cock forced its way deep inside. He was like a min-inferno. He was slick and hot, and muscles tightened with the release of moans that sent his Little Raven into a cock hungry fit. His thighs shook as his knees remained pressed into the patio chair, and he held onto the back for dear life as Edward took advantage of his eagerness by tearing through him with powerful thrusts.

His ass bounced prettily onto Edward who dug into his small waist, the moist sweat sliding down his silk back. Edward’s cock twisted it’s way deep, each vein teased and pulled as if it was trying to swallow him and keep him lodged. It was no fucking wonder Alpha liked to sleep with his dick nestled in Little Raven. The ardeur brought them toward the edge, but Harry was learning how to pull it back. He had learned how to tease and intensify without letting it go. 

Harry’s subtle slender muscles stretched beneath his soft skin when Edward pulled back and out with a wet squelch, and he twisted his back as his knees shook. Edward raked through the sweat and teased the pulsing entrance that gaped. He hooked his finger inside the burning heat and teased him, making Harry squeal and push back. “Edward…!” 

Edward grinned, being able to do whatever he wanted to such a pretty body was a rush to his head, and Edward did mention that he liked the plumpness of his ass. He removed his finger, and slapped down on Harry’s butt, and watched it jiggle as he squealed again. His head fell back with a soft moan when Edward submerged his face between the sopping wet cheeks. He licked the salty pulsing ring with something akin to a blood hunger. He dug his fingers into the mound of white flesh and devoured him, running his tongue down and squeezing the dripping cock. 

Really, he had to react like that? Made Edward want to throttle him. He stood and seized Harry, turning him over and pushing the back of the chair down so that it lay almost flat. Harry hooked eagerly around his hips. He was hard enough that he didn’t have to hold his cock steady. He dived in as Harry curled around him, and their mouths met with a fusion of hunger and barely a breath taken. He hit every nerve inside of Harry, their bodies rubbing and slickly adding to the pressure as Harry writhed and bounced with him. He was easily the most animated lover. He did not like lying still, and the heat passing between them became pressurized until the ardeur unleashed, drowning them both until all reason had become lost. A challenge to seize and to hold, to take it from Little Raven. He dived and thrust, his hips moving at a pace that brought Harry over the edge. His nails dug into Edward’s skin, his mouth clamped to the pulse in his throat. Harry sucked him with greed, and Edward let him. He let him take it and go. 

Everyone else he had to be careful with, but Little Raven’s small body didn’t want careful. It needed every bit of his aggression just as it needed every bit of Jean-Claude’s passion and Micah’s perfect balance. 

The ardeur seemed to expand like a balloon out and around them, and Edward could feel it transforming the air of night, and God help those on the streets as Harry’s orgasms came out in multiples. 

Edward growled and pulled out of him, and climbed on top of the small figure, seizing his hair. Harry moaned with wild eyes as he sucked him down, and Edward spilled one last time down his throat, and he came orgasming until his whole body shook. 

“Ah, no more Micah,” Harry breathed around Edward’s twitching cock that slowly softened. He kissed the shrinking head, and licked his lips as he let go. He ran his finger over the eye that still leaked, the cool moist wind flowed over their drenched skin. 

Edward stared down at the Little Raven who was more than satisfied, he glowed like some sort of damn Angel. It’s what he was, it’s why Edward liked dressing him as one. He slid down and seized Harry’s jaw with his thumb and index finger, cupping his chin just slightly between them. “Well fed?” 

“Mhmm, did we send my ardeur around the block?” 

“Who cares? At least they’ll have a good night.” 

Harry snickered. “Poor Bobby Lee, I hope he doesn’t mind wolf and cat. Is it okay that I chose them?” 

“Perfect choice,” said Edward. “Now, let’s get you washed and cared for.” He needed to be clean. He needed to look right. 

His skin was hot and touchable, soft and yielding. No look of fright on his face, no glazing eyes. He was perfect, and Edward would keep him like that. 

No empty coldness. 

oOo

It was a large King Sized bed, and though it wasn’t their own with it’s comfort, it was more than adequate to sleep on. It never surprised Edward to awake to the familiar slender form. The Little Raven was tucked right into him, his body felt like a radiator. All the space in a bed made no difference if there wasn’t something to gravitate toward. At least for Harry. 

He spent an extra amount of time listening to the soft breaths, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, and it occurred to Edward that he spent more time than necessary lying in bed listening and watching. He was usually always the first one awake in any given instance, and checking the digital clock on the stand let him know that it was almost nine o’ clock. A lot of things to do both day and night today. He slipped carefully out of bed, Harry’s small body shuddered at the emptiness, and Edward shoved a pillow in the space he’d vacated. He stood there staring for a moment, making sure he stayed breathing. 

He did that too often. He had even been doing that with Alpha too, much to his disliking; but there it was. They were his responsibility. Toy too when he thought about it too hard. 

200 years of servitude? Edward didn’t doubt it, and he could see the evolution of monsters with every small detail. It also didn’t take into account the master servitude before he became his own master, and with a power such as the ardeur spinning out of control. How he came out even partially well adjusted, Edward didn’t know. But he respected him for it. He could see why someone like Little Raven would turn Jean-Claude’s head. Something pure and no matter how many times they tried to taint him they couldn’t. To them he was an incorruptible force. 

His jaw clenched. Part of him had wished he had been in Harlan’s place when he attacked the plane that held Belle Morte’s envoy. He’d have taken them all down, not one would have survived. 

Until Bradford called or Harry awoke on his own it was pointless waking him. He needed as much sleep as he could get. He got less than everyone, having to live in the day and night. He was always taking care of Teddy, and then he was off at work, and if he wasn’t at the Circus or with one of them he was raising zombies around the clock. 

Edward didn’t like it. It couldn’t be healthy, and on that note food would be in order. He was unsurprised that Bobby Lee was already awake. He was sitting on the couch cleaning his guns, and watching the local news on the large plasma screen TV. 

“Ordered room service, boss,” said Bobby Lee. “Got a bit of everything.” 

“Good,” said Edward, clearing his throat. “He’s skinny enough. Needs fed around the clock.” 

Bobby Lee laughed. “That’s what Sunshine’s been brought in for in case of an emergency. Plus, Hellcat likes him a lot. I can see why. He’s got a good character.” 

“I suppose.” He agreed with that, but he wasn’t about to say it. “I want you to look at this… don’t show the kids.” He dropped the files that Bradford had sent him, and headed for the master bathroom to dress. 

It was ten minutes later, and Bobby Lee was staring at the photographs with a critical eye. “Looks like Hellcat. Is this an attack on him?” 

“Bradford thought so,” said Edward, ripping off each of the pictures. “I’ll show this to Little Raven without the pictures. See if he makes a connection that’s not him.” 

“Well shit, I’ll do what I can. Do I need to call more in?” 

“We’re enough for now,” He lifted one of Bobby Lee’s guns, and double checked the rounds, and replaced it with a handful of iron. “You need iron for these kinds of magicals.” 

“Iron, huh?” 

“Yeah. I’ll get you an extra magazine. Stops a wizard in its tracks.” 

By ten o’ clock everyone was out of bed, Harry wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of thin orange tight shorts that seemed to enjoy squeezing that ass as much as he did. Edward watched Harry play parent to Jason and Gregory. It took Edward pulling him into his lap, and forcing him to eat to get him to stop worrying about others and take care of his needs. He smoothed his hands down Harry’s silky thighs and up his hips, and got rewarded nicely with a shimmy of hips on his lap. It wasn’t five minutes after that Bradford called to let them know he was on his way, and unfortunately he had Anita Blake with him. 

_ “No damn idea how she wormed her way onto the case, but she won’t leave it be. So I’ve punished the rookie by making him sit out. If I have to be punished with her abrasiveness then I’m not going to be the only one miserable.”  _

“This isn’t even in her expertise.” 

_ “I tried to make that point. But she has just enough clearance to have permission to know of MACUSA. So far I’ve managed to evade her questions. Let’s see how frustrated we can make her. Maybe she’ll leave on her own.”  _

“It won’t take long from what I know. She’s hot tempered and often gets herself into trouble. You know the Master of the City is not going to answer anything with the Executioner around, right?” Harry looked back at him at this, face full of surprise. Edward smirked as he continued rubbing and started massaging through the thin shorts. 

_ “I’m aware. I figure we can set up one official with all of us and afterwards I’ll trust you to do what you need.”  _

“Good. I’ve updated him as much as I can without skewing his opinion. I’ll leave the rest to the scenes themselves.” 

_ “Good idea, see you then.”  _

Harry shifted in his arms with a folded pancake filled with blackberries. Edward’s hand slid between his thighs, and teasing the fabric with a pull. Most of the table blocked anyone’s view as Harry naturally squirmed again at his touch. “What’s this about the Executioner?” His tone of voice was normal. It didn’t matter if the table hid what was happening visually, the shifters at the table likely knew what was going on because of their scent.

“Anita Blake is in town,” Edward said. 

“So, she  _ is _ alive?” He asked as Edward continued slow teasing brushes along his inner thigh. He let his fingers fist at the meat of his thigh and slid a finger just inside the shorts. Harry’s eyes changed again, hidden desire leaking out as his lashes fluttered. 

“Is she hot?” asked Jason. 

Edward shrugged with a loose casualness as he grazed his finger down Harry’s smooth skin, and ran the tip across the clean entrance that always seemed to seal itself tight again. “I suppose one would think so, but I wouldn’t try it. She might kill you.” 

Harry looked wide-eyed and lost, trying not to show his obvious arousal near a bunch of shifters. Yes, they smelled him. But he didn’t want to show it. Edward found it delightful that Harry would glare at him. It was akin to a kitten glaring. It didn’t work. Just made him want to slip further in and tease him. Which is precisely what he did when Harry spread his legs wider and shifted his hips. Edward pushed his finger in and out, mimicking what Harry truly needed.

Jason laughed. “Probably. I don’t need any difficult ladies.” 

“Will you be alright?” asked Gregory. “I’ve heard a lot of things about her.” 

“And you haven’t heard them about me?” Edward drawled with a sly smirk. He slid a second slowly down and inside, and Harry tried not to squirm as his body reacted. The heat around his fingers rose, and the magic in Harry’s body reacted for him providing some slickness for movement. 

“But we respect you Gardien,” said Gregory. “We don’t know her. How dangerous will she be around Nimir-Ra?” 

“Point,” Edward offered. “She’s hot tempered and quick to judge. She was green the two times I’ve worked with her. I suppose we’ll see, but she knows nothing about MACUSA and the magical world.” She also still had the naive quality that he noticed the first time he met her if yesterday evening had been anything to go by. “But if there is one thing that she won’t do is kill without a warrant. Normally.” He pushed in further to his knuckle and watched as Harry placed his palms on the table and discreetly rocked himself against the fingers. He could almost feel Harry’s pulse quickening, the flush rising on his cheeks. 

“So then why is she sticking around?” Harry asked neutrally. He let his eyes fall to his coffee. 

“She doesn’t take no for an answer.” It was one of the things he respected about her. She had a lot of gravel in her gut and grit in her eye. She could kill just as easily as he did, and where Edward was empty, she was full of bottled up rage. 

They said the Executioner married young, and he had pulled her away from her calling for too long as after the first three months at Animators saw her quitting her job only to disappear. And only recently she had jumped back into the saddle. It made one wonder what could have been if he’d taken her as a protege and student. One thing he did know, he doubted it would be like his relationship with Little Raven. He’d have probably created a monster of a different kind. She’d probably be too much like him if he had cultivated her in the appropriate way. 

His current little monster shuddered beneath his touch, and he saw Jason and Gregory arching brows at Harry.

“Perhaps we should do a once around before the Feds get here?” Bobby Lee suggested with a cock of his head, and a smirk on his face. 

“Check the car,” said Edward, pausing in his ministrations, and keeping his fingers lodged in Harry. 

“Is that okay with you, Hellcat?” 

Harry made a noise. “Mhmm, probably best,” he mumbled into his coffee. He had gone very still now as if afraid to move. 

Bobby Lee chuckled. “Alright, kiddos, you heard the bosses, let’s go!” 

Jason and Gregory grinned. “Something smells spicy in here.” And both ducked when a couple of rolls shot out of nowhere. 

Bobby Lee laughed his way out of the room leaving Harry to whine. “You bastard…” He fell back into Edward’s chest. His light weight was a nice touch. So easily maneuverable. Made getting into tight spots easy. 

“Is something the matter, Little Raven?” Edward hissed as he spread Harry’s legs further, and pushed his fingers deeper once more. 

Harry moaned and raised his hips. “You’re not going to fuck me are you? You’re going to leave me like this I bet.” 

“Now would I do that?” 

“In a heartbeat,” Harry squeaked as Edward pulled his underwear aside and began to squeeze his cock at the same time finger fucking him a bit faster. “Hng!” He squirmed and rocked, and Edward watched his face, honing in on his eyes as his head fell back. Edward snapped at his cheek, tasting the thin line of salt. Harry turned and kissed him as Edward rubbed and teased him. 

“If the others were here to tease you, I would, Little Raven. If we were home, I’d let it all explode because watching you lose it can be quite entertaining. But, we are in an unknown location, and you need to be fed.” 

“B-but, feeding twice on you?” Harry whispered in alarm. 

“Just enough to take the edge,” Edward growled. “I can take it better than Alpha. I am a shield for it after all.” He also had the urge to collect it. His own need to steal it and hold it hostage. It was like an energy. A compulsion to seize it. 

Harry twisted slightly and Edward kissed him heavily, and he sucked him in like he was taking in hard candy bringing out Edward’s own monster. He released his hands from Harry and seized his hips before lifting and slamming him to the table with a tug on his shorts to pull them aside. He pulled himself out and shoved his way in within a single breath making Harry scream out in pain and pleasure. 

He moved in quick sharp thrusts, bringing Harry by the hair up from the table and slamming deep until his back bowed and quivered, and Harry taking only a little. Just enough to satiate what he needed, and Edward stole the rest. 

“You and Alpha and the Toy so needy,” Edward growled as Harry convulsed, the table and dishes were soaked with his cum.

“As if you aren’t, you evil bastard,” Harry choked out. “I was just fine sitting in your lap.” 

“Mhmm. Now, you need to get dressed. Least you can’t say I didn’t take care of you.” 

“Ngh, right in front of everyone.” 

“I’d have slammed you on the table in front of them if I had wanted to.” 

“I have no doubt.” Harry shifted so that he was on his back with Edward staring down at him. “Do I have time for a shower?” 

Edward bent down and kissed him on the lips. “Make it quick, Little Raven.” He pulled back and tugged Harry up with him. “Have to have you relaxed enough to meet the Executioner. She might test your diplomatic abilities.” 

Harry laughed. “Is that so? It’ll be an interesting meet and greet I assume.” 

“You have no idea. Oh, and - I like your shorts.” He smirked as he pulled away, and accepted the wet rag Harry conjured to clean himself up. “I should have you clean me up, but I’m in a mood. Go.” 

“Yes, Lover.” Harry slid off the table and adjusted his shorts. “You always leave me with a wedgie,” he grumbled picking it out between his plump ass, and Edward actually laughed. 

It wasn’t often that happened.


	3. Chapter Three

It was going to be difficult to talk about sensitive business with Anita Blake hanging over their shoulder, and butting into everything. Edward would have to take care that some things didn’t get said, and while Harry was taking a quick shower he gave Bobby Lee, Jason, and Gregory a list of things not to talk about. 

Bobby Lee snorted. “No prob, I ain’t about to let some little lady get my tongue wrapped around my nose.” 

“Eh, I’ll just flirt with the Lupa,” said Jason grinning. “I can do that right?” 

“No rolled newspaper from me.” 

“That’s Jean-Claude, you’d just shoot his ass,” said Gregory grinning. 

Jason sulked. “My ass is too pretty to shoot. Besides, Lupa loves me!” he said with all the smugness of being right. 

“Course it is, Sunshine,” Bobby Lee teased. “Did Hellcat have some fun at the table this morning?” 

Edward smirked. “Had to make sure he was fed.” 

“Am I next?” asked Jason eagerly. 

“Perhaps. It might not do for me to feed him too much. I need my energy too after all,” said Edward with a nod. 

“I can stand in, I’d be happy to,” said Gregory grinning. 

“I’m a guard, hard to fuck while watching his back.” Bobby Lee liked both genders quite equally. He’d rather not take advantage of him, Edward knew. But he would if he needed it. He knew for a fact he had some fun with the wolf and kitten last night, and from the conversation in the lobby, the ardeur had spread through the nearby rooms on their floor. 

“How are we going to see the Master of the City with her around? Is it even safe?” asked Gregory. 

“I’ll call about five o’ clock to see what the Toy wants us to do. If you need to refer to Jean-Claude use our nickname.” 

“Teddy’s nickname is too obvious now. You can just look in the paper and find out what JC stands for,” said Gregory. “He’s been on every entertainment news channel at least once.” 

It was almost noon when Edward headed out of the hotel room, Little Raven would follow along after with Bobby Lee and the rest. He had dressed in a semi-Ted style. He didn’t have to fake it so much around Bradford. Both had been black ops, and knew facades. But switching in and out would throw Anita Blake for a loop. 

She was terrified and cautious of him, and he liked to keep it that way, and so switching personalities would really get to her. He was wearing a silk true blue button down with thin silver vertical pinstripes with a gray t-shirt beneath it, and both tucked into denim cowboy style blue jeans that moved well with his stride and the weapons he had stored on his person. He had a holster beneath the silk, and managed to get it sitting in a perfect position so that no one noticed that he had a hump or a line, and he could reach inside the partially buttoned silk shirt to pull and draw without obstruction. An expensive custom job, and the clothes were also custom. No amount of clothing should get in the way of his versatility and movements. If it hindered him, he wouldn’t wear it. Simple was best, but if he couldn’t go simple then it had to have other qualities. Every single part of him had a use, and he wanted to make sure that all parts were available to be used all the while blending in. His dragon hide boots made his feet the most safe thing on him. He could be blown up, but his feet would likely be undamaged.

The Toy was terrible about blending in, but then that was also his own protection. He looked too pretty to be smart. Too pretty to be ruthless and powerful, and it worked well with him. Little Raven on the other hand looked young and wholesome in the face. All of them were easily underestimated, and oftentimes it came down to the underestimation on who would win and who would lose. 

Of all of them, Harry was the wild card. He was who you bet on when the stakes were high, and you were down to one bullet in the chamber amongst a mountain of enemies. He was the one who could run through the fire and pull everything out, and much to Edward’s disconcertion, he would have no regards for his own safety. No care if he killed or sacrificed himself. He would do what he wanted to save others, damn the consequences. Sometimes, it was frustrating protecting the Little Raven. He, Toy, Alpha, Rafael, and Marcus had all spent many nights trying to figure out how to protect Harry from himself, and none of them could come up with anything except follow, defend, and hope for the best. He listened to Edward the most, but when it came down to it, if Harry wanted to do something he would do it, regardless of protests and demands.

The lobby of the Ritz-Carlton was made of granite and marble with luxurious seating, open French style doors leading in and out of various places. Edward had already spent yesterday checking every nook and cranny, including the basement and seemingly endless wine cellars. 

He saw Bradford and Blake had only just arrived, Anita was leaning heavily against one of the marble columns that stood for nothing more than decor, and she was staring around with what she thought was a blank expression, but it was more disbelief that anyone could afford such fancy luxury, and why would they? 

Edward would think the same, but hey, he wasn’t paying for it. Not that he couldn’t. His bank accounts were rather substantial thanks to his reputation, and five and six figure marks. He could pick and choose what he wanted, and toss out the rest. 

She was dressed in black slacks and a black suit jacket with a red shirt beneath it. Her hair was in a high messy tail, and he saw her holster and rig just barely peeking out from under her arm. Bradford was as crisp and clean as every agent, but Edward knew he was packing three times what the other agents packed. He noted the hidden ankle holster, the standard gun on his hip, and at least another inside his suit jacket. It wasn’t visible, but Edward knew it was there. 

“Ted. Let me formally introduce you to Ms. Blake, Federal Marshall, she’ll be on for the duration of this case only. She has also agreed to an agreement of silence and non-disclosure.” 

As if that would stop anyone if they wanted to open their mouths. “Are you worried about the media?” 

Bradford inclined his head. “I am. He’s a household name in America and in Britain. If anyone makes the connection of what we’re looking into, it could cause a mass storm that I’m not sure we can clear up so easily.” 

“I still don’t know who or what you’re even talking about,” said Anita with a hint of irritable frustration. 

“It’s best you see what I mean rather than let me tell you,” said Bradford simply. 

“He’s on his way down. He spends more time taking care of his guards and pets than he does taking care of himself.” 

Bradford laughed. A spark of genuine fondness in his eyes. “Sounds like him. Is the house still as full as I remember it being?” 

“Might have added one or two since you’ve been around last.” 

It was then Anita flinched harshly, and her eyes went wide as she drew herself up, and Edward knew she might have felt Harry’s ambient Necromancy skills. “What is…” She looked like she was reaching for her gun, but then controlled herself when the light over top the golden elevators dinged, and began to open up. 

Bobby Lee stepped out first, wearing all black. His eyes casually looking at all corners before stepping aside for the Little Raven. Edward resisted grinning when he saw the way Harry was dressed. Just his taste, and Anita’s eyes had gone round. 

“Those are shifters!” she hissed, stiffening her back and shoulders. 

Bradford snorted. “Most of the establishment is run by shifters, Ms. Blake.” Edward was unimpressed that it took someone else pointing it out.  _ How did she last this long hunting the supernatural? _

“And vampires at night,” Edward supplied, never taking his eyes away from Harry. 

“Seriously?” She raised her eyes to him. “And you stayed here?”

“Of course, we are in Chinatown,” he said as though it were obvious. He saw no reason to answer the second question, the answer was obvious.

Harry had chosen to wear the snug glove fitting white leather with silver lace ties across the front, and a soft velvet white full bodied vest that zipped. On the back of the vest were crimson red angel wings that spread up and their tips wrapped around his slender shoulders. It was a three fourth sleeve stopping just before his elbow, and Edward knew there were a few knives strapped to his thin bicep, hidden perfectly from view with a bit of help from his magic. The sparkling torc lay just over the top rim of the vest and it sparkled as if demanding attention. His wrists had Alpha’s black furred cuffs that held not only his Elder wand but his knives since Teddy used Harry’s old wand. He’d have to make use of those metal rings again soon. He wore bright red knee high velvet boots that zipped from the back. At least two inches giving him a good amount of height to offset the young face and small shoulders. His eyes glowed, and his hair lay wild and chaotic. His belt was gray, standard issue in view, but everything else hidden as it should be. 

Jason and Gregory stood on either side of him as Bobby Lee led the way toward them. It was then that Anita got her real look at Harry, noticing a dozen things at once. First was how similar he’d looked to the victim, second was that she recognized him but couldn’t quite place him, and third was the fact that she could probably feel his necromancy powers if the unconscious twitching was anything to go by. 

“He looks just like-” 

“Yes,” said Bradford, cutting her off. 

“Bradley!” Harry’s smile lit the room on fire, and several shifters passing by offered him a look. A few would nod at him in respect. Others hurried passed a little weary with Harry’s flowing energy. 

“It’s great to see you again!” said Bradley reaching for the small slender hand and squeezing it. 

“You too!” Harry chirped. “You know, you could have saved yourself a whole lot of time by calling me in at the same time as you did him. Also, you must stop by again soon. You’ve been missed. I’ve been told to give you a hug as proof.” Harry stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Bradley, and popped a kiss on his cheek before pulling away.

Bradley chuckled. “It’s okay, Little Raven. Any amount of time is worth wasting if it’s on you; and no promises but I’ll see if I can go back with you for Halloween. Hello, Jason, nice to see you again.” 

“You too Agent.” 

Harry introduced Bobby Lee and Gregory, and then he finally turned to Anita who hadn’t taken her eyes off him. “Hello.” 

“Anita Blake.” She held out her hand, and Harry shook it firmly. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Ms. Blake. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you.” 

“Have you? That’s not what I’m used to,” she said dubiously. 

“I wouldn’t make that up. I’d say nothing if all I heard was bad. Besides, listening to gossip is never a good idea.” 

She actually smiled. “Sorry, what was your name?” 

“Manny says hello, by the way.” 

“You know Manny?” 

“Yes, I’ve worked a bit with him when I first came state-side.” 

“Maybe I should have stuck around, might have met you sooner. So, you know  _ Ted _ ?” she asked, carefully darting from Edward to Harry. 

“Very well.” Edward watched as Harry smoothly kept Blake away from learning his name. It would be a good way to distract her. Frustrate her enough. If she was forcing her way onto the case, they didn't have to make it easy. 

Harry was probably one of the best he’d ever met at picking up cues. He could read situations just as well as himself. It was something that had become natural from the time he was a child. Edward’s only started when he became an adult. 

“So what are we doing first?” Harry asked cheerfully. He had a light bounce in his step that had Anita continually watching him, curious and perplexed all at once.

“I was thinking first we’d go to the scenes of the crime, but I don’t think you’ll get anything unless you see the bodies first.” 

“Are we riding with you?” Edward asked. 

“I’d like for you to.” 

Edward turned and tossed the keys to Bobby Lee, and Anita blinked. 

“Are they coming with us?” 

“In the background. Pretend they’re not there,” said Edward, and before Anita could open her mouth, Edward grabbed Harry by the waist and led him out through the doors. Bradford chuckled quietly, and Jason and Gregory, Edward could hear, were cheering like the kids they were. 

“I call shotgun!” 

“Nope! If you’re going to be food later, I get to at least ride up front.” 

“How long are we keeping my name secret? She can easily find it out,” Harry whispered quietly as they stayed a few feet ahead of Bradford and Blake. 

“Just long enough to annoy her. Let’s not make her weaseling in on the case easy.” 

“How much fun can we have?”

“Bradford is with us on this, enjoy yourself.” Edward pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple knowing that it would be in full view of Blake and Bradford. From the corner of his eye he could see Blake stop in surprise.  _ She really needs to work on a poker face. _ Bradford continued forward, catching up to Edward and Harry.

“Ready?”

“Edward and I have shotgun!” Bradford chuckled and opened the door for them. Harry climbed into the middle as Bradford went to the driver’s side. Edward climbed in after Harry. 

“Let’s go Blake,” Bradford called as he slid in. Edward swung his weaker arm around Harry’s shoulders as Blake slid into the back seat. He could see her eyes darting from him to Harry in the reflection of his glasses.

“Comfortable Little Raven?”

“I love being in the middle.” Harry swayed, bumping his shoulder against Bradford and Edward. “Makes being small worth it. So easy to have fun this way.”

Bradford chuckled as he pulled out. “Can they keep up?”

“With Bobby Lee driving? You won’t need to worry.” Harry stated as he nestled into Edward’s side.

“That can’t be legal?” Blake murmured.

“What can’t?” Harry asked looking over his shoulder at her.

“Sitting in the middle of the front seat. Where’s your seatbelt?”

“Don’t need one.”

“And if we crash?”

“That won’t happen while I’m in the car.” Harry chuckled. “So Bradley, tell me about the case.” Harry ran a hand up from Bradford’s wrist to shoulder and back. 

“You’ll see soon enough, Little Raven.”

“Secretive and keeping me in anticipation. Have you been taking lessons from my lovers?” Harry dropped his hand to Edward’s thigh. Edward ran his fingers up and down Harry’s upper arm. 

“Got to learn from the best.”

“And the best they are.” Harry purred, turning his head to lick along Edward’s neck. It wasn’t easy to draw Edward into pure amusement, but Little Raven had hit the mark. If they were alone he’d laugh his ass off. 

“Frisky. I thought you were well satisfied this morning.” Edward stated carefully watching Blake’s face burn red in his glasses.

“How many?” Bradford laughed, catching the hint.

“Four or five.”

“Already?” Bradford’s head whipped around at Edward’s answer.

“Watch the road Bradley! I can only do so much to keep us safe right now.” Harry pouted while pressing Bradford’s face back on the road. “That doesn’t count how many I can bring them too,” he said smugly. 

“Can’t you talk about something else? Is sex all men think about?” Blake piped up from the back. 

“Sex? I thought we were talking about snacks?” Harry blinked his eyes innocently. 

“Is that what you’re calling it now?” Bradford snickered quietly so that only Edward and Harry would hear him. Edward and Harry both flashed the agent a quick grin.

“Little Raven will snack with Jason later.”

“Will anything need to be prepared?”

“The car will be fine.” Harry smiled at Bradford again. “I’m a clean eater and can be fast if need be.”

“No you can’t, not if you’re enjoying it.” Edward disagreed.

“Messy eater? You shouldn’t wear white then.” Edward mentally scoffed at the innocence Blake was portraying. They were very much still talking about sex and yet she ignored her instinct because of Harry’s young looks and personality.

“Probably true. Problem is I didn’t pack my own bag.” 

“Rarely ever do,” said Edward. 

“So is the traffic bad here?” Harry asked, subtly changing gears. It wouldn’t do to go through all their material in the first hour. 

“In and out, but yes,” said Bradley. “You’re probably used to it.” 

“For the most part, yes. I do a lot of night driving,” said Harry shrugging. 

“You don’t do much driving at all, Little Raven.” 

“That’s true. You know the first time I was behind the wheel with Rafael beside me, it was weird. He should have been driving.” 

“Oh, I’m sure he drove that night,” Edward drawled with a smirk. 

“Is that a new one?” 

“No, he’s like a brother. Big brother. It was an accident,” Harry murmured with a rub to Edward’s knee. “It’s why I need snacks.” 

“Ah.” 

“Least your one accident became a useful accident.” He plucked at the sleeve of Harry’s vest. 

“Useful?” 

“You know, when Van Anders was in town?” Edward smirked. 

Bradley’s eyes widened. “You mean…” 

“Exactly.” 

Harry moaned out and dropped his chin to his chest. “Please, I’m trying not to remember that.” 

“Sometimes, I wonder about his instincts,” Edward said with honesty causing Bradley to chuckle. 

“Yeah, even Franklin had nothing bad to say about them. I heard Agent Fox singing your praises.” They were stuck in a bout of traffic. Anita was squirming in the backseat, her dark eyes darting from one to the other trying to catch the conversation and understand it. 

“Did you?” Harry tilted his head. 

“Yep. He said if you were anyone else a lot of people would have died.” 

“That was on them,” said Harry with a huff. “They did not tell me the circumstances of his death because it was classified and need to know. When you raise the dead you need to know everything about the dead being raised.”

“How long have you been an Animator?” asked Anita. 

“Long time unprofessionally, but about seven or so years now?” Harry tallied in his mind. “I came over here with Edward in January before I turned nineteen. I spent most of that year training with him, and taking a variety of classes on the side that dealt with preternatural, and other things before settling down and getting a job in it.” 

“Wait - you’re twenty-six or so?” 

“Twenty-seven,” Harry told her. 

Her eyes rounded. “I see, you hold your age well…” 

“That’s what they say,” said Harry. “I’ve always had the gifts, but as a kid I ignored them only for them to come back and bite me in the ruddy arse.” 

“You can’t ignore your powers.” 

“I know that, but tell that to a kid who has been told all his life that Necromancy is dark and evil and illegal. In Britain it’s very illegal. You can’t even breathe a word of it without getting the attention of the law enforcement, and if you’ve got it naturally you have to use it.” 

“You do?” asked Bradley. 

Anita nodded. “If you don’t, things will rise around you that you don’t expect, particularly those close to you. I had a dog once that did that when I was a kid.” 

“My cousin and his arsehole friends killed a hamster. It came back, and I had a Professor crawl out of his grave. Oh and I woke up to a dead friend sleeping on the end of my bed.” 

“Yikes,” said Anita. “So, you’ve known Ted for a long time?” 

“I’ve known him since before he knew me,” said Edward blandly. He wasn’t one for offering details, but messing with Blake was a fun bit of entertainment for him. It would leave her with more burning questions that she would be too embarrassed to ask. 

They were soon moving at a steady pace on the freeway to Hunter’s Point. The Medical Examiner’s building was a large white rectangle with two blue racing stripes to make it look innocuous. It was hugged up next to a plant nursery across from a construction supply company. 

Bobby Lee parked on the street just outside the visitor and employee lot. Harry slid out on Edward’s side, his boots clicking on the pavement.

Edward wasn’t surprised that Harry noticed the sudden grim expression on Bradford’s face, Blake stood at his other side. Edward himself had gone a bit more quiet, and turned all professional as they headed toward the glass double doors. 

As with all medical type buildings the overly clean scented products were strong and irritating to the senses. Bradford flashed his badge, and asked to speak with ME Hutchinson. 

Hutchinson turned out to be a tall long-legged woman wearing a floral print dress with shoulder length brown hair, and the moment she saw Harry, her blue eyes grew wide before Bradford could approach her. 

“Dr. Hutchinson. We’re here to see the two victims.” 

“Yes,” she said looking at Harry as she shook everyone’s hand firmly. “I’ve been asked to place them in a secure private area of the morgue off limits to all, and these are-?” 

“Federal Marshalls. It’s very sensitive in nature, and I wish to keep his name out of it for now,” said Bradford showing her the legal papers that let him bypass standard procedure. 

Dr. Hutchinson studied them for a moment and looked at each one. “Alright then, come with me.” She motioned for them, and asked them to take gloves in case they had to touch something. 

Edward and Bradford kept Harry between them at all times as they walked the white tiled floor that echoed loudly. A couple of assistants and other employees passed by. Some with cleaning supplies, and others heading for the elevators that would take them further up. Edward’s eyes scanned each one on instinct. “Am I missing something?” Harry whispered. 

“In a minute it’ll be clear, Little Raven,” said Edward, his voice flat and neutral, and no matter how empty he was, Harry saw right through it. He always did know how to read him. 

Everyone slipped into some gloves, and she led them through one side of the morgue and down a flight of steps that required keycard  _ and _ thumbprint access. Like most morgues, it had its standard steel freezer doors, but the room itself was a bit smaller, and had only two tables that were currently full. 

“I was asked to bring the other out. His body still looks good for the length of time it’s been here,” said Hutchinson. “Which do you want to see first?” 

“Newest one,” said Bradford, and she nodded and went over to the table closest to the door. She looked at Harry once more, and then she lifted the crisp white sheet back. 

Edward’s eyes turned away from the sight and looked directly at Harry who stepped closer, and leaned down to look at him. Bradford and Edward said nothing, and when Anita opened her mouth, Bradford shook his head. 

Harry’s face went completely blank though his eyes took everything in. “Next one?” he asked. 

It was the next one that was new to Edward, and he had no choice but to actually look at it. He didn’t like the way his fingers tingled or the way something felt sharp in his chest. Like a knife had been plunged in to cut off his circulation. 

Hutchinson folded the second sheet back, and she had been right. He looked like he’d only just died. He was the same type, wild black hair, bow pink lips that were only just turning a blue shade, a bit tanner than the second, but same petite frame and face. 

“Eye color?” Edward asked.

“Blue green. I’m guessing the color is very hard to match,” said Hutchinson tilting her head. “You have lovely eyes.” 

Harry smiled, but it was empty. “Thank you, ma’am, they were my mothers. You say it was the Killing Curse?” 

“Can you tell?” 

“Looks like it, unfortunately since you’ve washed them down the magical residue will have vanished by now. Did anyone report seeing a flash of green light?” 

Bradford pulled out his notepad, and flipped it open. “The only report was that of a sharp crack like a whip in the air in the general vicinity.” 

“Apparation,” said Harry. “He might not have been killed where he was dumped. Is it public?” 

“Quite public, both places.” 

“The Killing Curse gives off a flash of green. It’s hard to miss if it was seen.” 

“What is the Killing Curse?” asked Anita. 

Harry tilted his head. “The Killing Curse is a very hard and very dark spell, dangerous and illegal, and only those who are powerful enough can hope to cast it. It’s not taught in school.” 

“There is no such magic that can do this…” said Anita waving her hand. “I mean, you’d have to have a ritual-” 

“I am not an outside witch,” said Harry, turning. “And neither was the person who did this, they were what you call a real wizard or witch.” 

“Outside?” 

“Your version of witches are nothing more than druids or shamans, they take the magic outside in the air, the elements, and they pull it into them with ritual. I, on the other hand, am a real wizard. It’s like Necromancy. It’s in my veins, and none of it is psychic ability at all. It’s in my blood and soul.” 

Hutchinson nodded. “We have two wizards on staff, they’ve been very helpful.” She reached for the chart and handed it over to them. Harry was already flipping as Edward and Bradford leaned to look over each shoulder. 

Anita looked at them in disbelief. “That’s not possible… how come I’ve never heard of them?” 

“They don’t generally make themselves known, not as many as non-magicals,” said Harry. “We’re used to hiding. Did it for centuries, since 1662 when the Statute of Secrecy rose separating the magical world and the non-magical world. America was the first to break down the barriers about a decade or more ago. Britain is about to follow suit at the first of January. There will be a big announcement on the BBC about it since America was so successful. We have our own society, own laws, and own everything. The magical world often works in tandem with the non-magical world as there is some crossover.” 

“One question I do have is why does he still look good?” asked Hutchinson. “It’s as if he’s only died, and his blood temperature is still the same.” 

Anita opened her mouth to speak, but Harry raised his head. “There is truly not much known about the Killing Curse. Only one person in the world has ever survived it. It does what it says it does. It kills, instantly. But, what little I do know is that the Killing Curse strips the soul instantly, shredding it completely and prevents it from going where it’s supposed to go. It freezes everything as though someone had a sudden fright and it freezes them. You can’t raise a Killing Cursed victim, not that you would because a murdered zombie is an uncontrollable zombie. He will start to decay but it will take some time, and how long it takes I don’t have a clue. I know if he was a wizard or witch it would take years because the magic lingers around looking for something to cling to. As for non-magical, I just don’t know.”

“Is he magical?” asked Edward. 

“I’d have to check with MACUSA. Can you tell me details about their lives?” Harry asked, and Bradford did, and Edward listened to the second round of information about where they worked, what they did, and where they went to school. 

Harry shook his head. “Not magical then.” 

“How do you know that?” asked Anita. 

“Because at eleven years old one or both of them would have received a letter to the magical school in America, but it sounds like they remained in the non-magical population, and even had careers in the non-magical world. Where were they dropped?” 

“First was a subdivision. A cul-de-sac with cookie cutter homes. Each one is almost identical with only a few small differences.” 

“And the second?” 

“In front of Googleplex.” 

“What’s that?” Harry asked. 

“It’s the Headquarters of Google.” 

“Internet,” Edward told Harry. “You know the search engine you look up cooking recipes on?” 

“Oh.” 

“It’s one of the most famous locations in Silicon Valley,” Bradford added. “Well known all over the place. Google is a multibillion dollar company.” 

Edward saw Harry’s lips tug down in a small frown. “What is it, Little Raven?” 

“I need to see the first dump site,” he said, handing the clipboard back. “What happened to them exactly aside from the obvious murder?” 

“Both of them were repeatedly sodomised, the second more than the first. I recovered semen samples and DNA, but there was no hit or match, and neither of them fought back. There was nothing beneath their nails. But there is no bruising on their bodies to say that they were blitz attacked from behind. They also suffered severe nerve damage from the inside out. As if electricity had been taken to their bodies, but there are no burns or marks to indicate anything touched them aside from the sexual assault.” 

“Might have been stunned,” said Harry. “Do you know approximately how long they were dead before being found?” 

“Hours.” 

“So relatively quick. How were they discovered and who?” he asked Bradford. 

“The first one by a man walking his dog, and the second was from an employee at the HQ sneaking a cigarette break. He asked me not to tell his bosses about that.” 

“How did someone get in and out that quick without being seen?” asked Anita. “I mean, suburbia has some of the nosiest people, and a place like Googleplex there would be people all over the place.” 

“Easy.” And Harry waved his hand, and he began to disappear causing Anita to stumble backwards hand to her chest. “Come find me, Edward.” And with a small crack in the air, Edward turned his eyes instantly, and smirked when he saw the shimmer. He stalked over and reached out to the air beside Anita who flinched back from him. “You can’t get away from me, Little Raven.” He took hold of Little Raven’s thin shoulder, and he came back in view with a small smile. 

“What the hell?” Anita squawked. 

“That crack sound-?” 

“Drop and go,” said Harry. “You have to be seventeen to apparate -  _ oh wait _ \- in America it’s eighteen, and anyone can learn the Disillusion Charm.” He waved his hand and Edward felt the tingle of magic and knew he had vanished if the odd stare down at his invisible body was anything to go by, though he did see the shimmer as he waved his hand in front of his face. 

Bradford was writing in his notebook. “The sound the bypassers heard was louder than that I think.” 

“I had a lot of practice. You can make it quiet. Most don’t bother. It comes in various sounds. Sometimes a pop, sometimes a shush sound, sometimes a crack like a car backfiring or a whip cracking down on something. I spent hours trying to apparate silently in a field with a couple of friends when I was seventeen.” 

“You’ve broken every physics law I can think of!” Anita squawked. 

“Physics and real magic do not work well together, Ms. Blake,” said Harry. “Magic cannot be used in tandem with science. It often doesn’t work well together.” He turned to Bradford. “We should go look at the first scene.” 

Bradford thanked Hutchinson, and soon the four of them left after discarding their unused gloves. Anita was frowning. “You do know they look like you?” 

“I’m aware, Ms. Blake,” said Harry flatly. 

“Doesn’t that bother you?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m really sorry Little Raven,” said Bradford. “I had hoped I was overreacting.” 

Harry brought his shoulders up. “It isn’t your fault, Bradley.” 

“I’d offer you protection detail, but I highly doubt you need it or want it.” 

Harry smiled small. “Nah. I have my own, but thanks for the offer.” 

Edward noticed Anita was staring at the back of Harry’s head through his reflective lenses. Her dark eyes calculating and questioning. He texted Bobby Lee about what they were doing, and gave him the address thanks to Bradford, and they were soon heading back to the highway. 

“Anything else I should know?” Harry asked. 

“All summer babies, all with above average income to the wealthy side,” said Bradford. “Also… there’s another thing.” 

“What?” 

“Their parents are dead, both of them had parents who died when they were under the age of eighteen.” 

“So it’s very specific,” said Harry crossing his leg over his knee and also his arms. Edward looped his arm around his small shoulders. His fingers might have unconsciously dug into the fabric. 

“Sounds that way. One had a trust fund, the other was given seed funding for a startup company.” He explained what that was to Harry. 

They fell into a silence for most of the ride, and normally Edward would appreciate the silence as there were times when he didn’t get it enough, but he didn’t like it. He wanted Little Raven’s smile back. 

“Why are they replicating you?” Anita asked the question. 

“That’s the question isn’t it?” Harry returned. 

“No, I mean, seriously why you? Are those details specific to you?” 

“Obviously,” said Harry. 

“Well, who in your life wants to kill you?” asked Anita baldly causing Edward to turn and stare at her with the most dead look he could muster. She flinched, but held her ground. 

“A lot of people, Ms. Blake. A lot of people.” 

“Why? There has to be a reason.” 

“Many reasons,” said Harry. “I can’t narrow it down unless I have more information.” 

“Will the community know these details?” Bradley asked.

Harry shook his head. “Only three people outside of Draco and Hermione know such intimate details.” Bradford understood that Harry was talking about them. “But, there is a whole world that does. A world I did my best to get my distance from. I suppose we will have to start there.” 

Most of the driving ended up mostly behind traffic, and when they finally started to get where they were going, Harry shifted. “Bradley, I think you should look into the niffler incident.” 

Bradley chuckled. “That’s what Ted said. I’m already looking into it.”

“Nifflers aren’t native to America.” 

“What is that?” asked Anita. 

“A creature in my world. Cute little bugger, but Merlin, don’t let them near your house, they will tear through it for everything shiny and bauble like.” He shook his head. “Not dangerous. Just destructive of property.” Harry pulled out his phone, and Edward saw that he was sending a text to Draco. It was five minutes later when he got a picture download of a niffler, one in which he handed back to Anita. 

“I’ve never… seen that before. Is this real?” 

“Yep. Cute aren’t they?” said Harry beaming. 

“I guess,” said Anita shrugging carelessly. “So, what is the incident?” 

“A huge crate of them got loose in New York City,” said Bradford. “And so it’s all hands on deck for MACUSA, who would normally take point on this, to get them back before they destroy everything.” 

“Buggers can hide and burrow into the ground. That’s what they do, they’re treasure hunters. Brilliant for Curse Breakers.”

It was almost four o’ clock when they arrived at what could only be described as a cookie cutter division. Most of them were attached in twos and threes. A very townhouse sort of flavor, way too new, and not at all appealing. All the lawns were criss-crossed and well kept, the trees sat in perfect symmetry with each other, and even the flower beds in front of the houses themselves had been coordinated. 

Edward much preferred their house where he knew every way in and out including the servant staircase that led through the whole house. It was well aged, but Little Raven and Draco had worked hard refurbishing it. Rafael and his rats had helped do a lot of work on it as well. 

“Right there, shall we get out?” Bradford asked, pointing to the house with the white mailbox. It said 2444. 

“No. I see it,” said Harry leaning forward with a sigh. “It narrows the field way down.” 

“How?” asked Bradford. 

“What’s the street name?” 

“Lily Avenue.” 

Harry looked at each of the houses. “Too specific. I lived at Number 4 Privet Drive, and the first victim was named James Masters. You can’t get any more specific than that.” 

“What’s so specific about the names of the streets?” asked Anita. 

“My parents were named Lily and James,” said Harry. Bradford drove out of the cul-de-sac and no surprise, Edward had spotted at least four curtain sways in four different windows. 

“Do you have any theories?” 

“A hundred,” said Harry. 

“I can probably draw up all those who’ve come into the city in the last month or so.” 

“You can try.” 

“You sound doubtful.” 

“I am,” said Harry stretching himself back and rolling his neck as if trying to work tension out. 

Edward squeezed the back of Harry’s neck and slowly began to massage, and he relaxed slightly. 

“So what’s the significance of the Googleplex? I get this street after what you told me.” 

“It’s famous.” 

“Ah,” Bradford nodded. 

“What does that matter?” asked Anita. 

“It matters. If it’s as well known and popular as you say it is, then it makes a twisted sort of sense. It's public and gets attention.” 

Edward made mentions of getting some food, and talking things over. Bradford agreed, and everyone but Anita agreed on a Mexican restaurant near Chinatown. 

“I hate Mexican,” Anita grumbled. 

“It’s not bad,” said Edward. 

It was much more modern looking than the one Edward had taken him too, and finding a parking spot was a bear, but they managed, and shoved coins into the meter. Enough for a good three hours even if they didn’t use it. It would be kind of embarrassing if an FBI vehicle ended up with a ticket. Anita seemed to silently huff and grumble as they met up with Bobby Lee, Jason, and Gregory. 

“Everything good, Hellcat?” 

“Could be better,” said Harry. 

Bobby Lee swooped an arm around his neck. “Well, whatever it is, ya gonna figure it out. Ya always do.” 

“Thanks, Bobby Lee,” said Harry squeezing him. “I just hate the idea of someone innocent being a victim simply because they look like me.” 

“You know it’s not your fault right?” 

“I know it's not. Just annoying,” Harry grumbled as Bradford asked for a table, and they ended up having to put two of them together. Edward and Harry took their seats by the wall with Bobby Lee next to Edward. Bradford sat across from Harry with Anita on one side and Jason on the other. Gregory took up the last seat on the end between Harry and Jason. 

“I haven’t had Mexican since those damn good fajitas you made, Lupa,” said Jason grinning. 

“You can thank Edward for that. I ended up getting online and getting a bunch of Mexican cookbooks. Draco had to help me navigate,” he admitted. “He pretended to hate Mexican only to like it,” Harry huffed. 

Edward smirked. “Have to keep you guessing.” 

“I still remember that huge barbecue you threw last fall,” said Bradford with a smile. “You sure know your food.” 

“Yep!” said Harry proudly. He had his phone out again, and Edward wasn’t sure what he sent as he placed it aside as a lot of chips and salsa were brought to their table. It wasn’t bad. A bit more garlicy than he’d have liked and not as spicy. Anita didn’t bother touching it. 

Once their drinks and orders were taken, Bradford looked at Harry. “Well?” 

“My first thought is Death Eater,” he looked at Edward. “It’s the only person I can think of that would know that much detail and go to that much trouble, but hell if I know which it would be. A lot of them are dead.” 

“Death Eater?” Anita inquired. 

“Just like this world has its wars, mine had its own and a bit on the recent side. A Death Eater is the equivalent of a Nazi in the magical world.” 

“But why now?” asked Edward. 

“Why now, now or why near Halloween?” Harry asked. 

“Both.” 

“I can’t answer the now question, but Halloween was when he failed the first time,” said Harry. 

“Are you talking about that ass that tried to kill you?” asked Jason. 

“Yes. One of his people. Maybe someone who slipped beneath the radar of Azkaban and the roundup. One who didn’t die. But, I don’t know who is alive and who isn’t. As soon as the war ended, I was done. I had to get out of there. Let me try and think.” That was when his phone rang. He checked the phone. “It’s Draco.” 

“Answer it,” said Edward. “Put it on speaker and use that silencing bubble.” Harry did exactly that, making Anita flinch at the tingle of his magic as he answered. 

“Draco?” 

“Bloody Hell, what was with that text message?” Edward could hear the scowl from Draco as Harry placed his phone down. 

“I need to know who is still alive.” 

“Hello Draco,” said Bradford, causing Draco to squeak. 

“Bradley! I mean, Agent Bradford.” 

“Bradley is fine,” said Bradford grinning. “How are you doing?” 

“I was bloody fine until I got the text! What the hell is going on?” 

He told Draco everything causing the man to start swearing heavily with his accent. Gregory, Bobby Lee, and Jason all laughed, even Anita’s lip was twitching. 

_ “Mon dragonne is everything okay? _ ” asked the familiar musical voice in the background. 

“It’s fine, Asher. Or it should be, but Scarhead has himself in trouble again.” 

“Oi! I didn’t do it,” Harry sulked. 

“No, but it seems you can’t catch a break. Okay, let me think.” The line was silent for a moment. “Avery, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Rowle, Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Montague are all alive and in prison.” 

“Crabbe and Goyle couldn’t be that smart.” 

“No, and neither was Macnair. Erm, is Greyback still alive?” 

“No, and he would have tore them up or eaten them,” said Harry. 

Draco made a noise. “Right, yeah he would have. Fuck, let me see, from my father’s update, Wilkes and Selwyn both died in prison, Alecto was killed on her way to prison, and Amycus… I-”

“Dead,” said Harry swiftly. “Rookwood?” 

“He’s alive as far as I know. I can call father if you’d like a better update?” 

“You might have to because this is too specific to be anyone but a Death Eater.” 

“Anyone with a rape fixation?” asked Bradley. 

“All of them?” Draco sneered. 

“Anyone preferring men?” 

“All but Rowle liked at least both of them. Anything else specific?” 

“Not that we could find except two of the three Unforgivables being used.” 

“Still a big list. I can try and find out if anyone has breached Azkaban, without the Dementors it would probably be easier to slip the guards.” 

“Even in iron shackles?” 

“If they were skinny enough they could probably slip through, at least that’s what I’ve heard,” said Draco, his voice changing to be suddenly empty. 

“Our food is coming,” said Edward. 

“Draco, call me back.” 

“I will. Keep your arse alive Scarhead!” 

“Give our love.” 

“Always do.” As they hung up, Harry brought the silencer down as their food came out thanks to the two hardworking waitresses. Harry would tip them both by the end of the meal. 

Everyone got fajitas except Anita who chose the simple cheese quesadilla. Harry passed Jason the refried beans as he didn’t like them, and he snagged the extra pico de gallo from Gregory, trading the guacamole away. Harry didn’t like snotty looking things. 

“So we have a narrowed list?” 

“Maybe, the problem is there were a lot of silent supporters that were never caught or even acknowledged. I’m thinking of the big ones,” said Harry. “The ones who were at the final battle, the ones who made everyone’s life a living hell.” 

“That’s with every war,” said Bradford. 

“I’m sorry to dump this on your plate, the MACUSA should really be handling it.” 

“Hey, to work with you guys again I’m all for it!” said Bradford with a smile. “Not to mention I owe you a lot.”

“You really don’t,” Harry insisted. 

“Besides,” said Bradford as though Harry said nothing. “I don’t like being called to a crime scene and seeing one of my few friends’ faces on the ground.” 

“Why not where you live?” asked Anita, cutting between them. She’d been making eyes at her quesadilla as though she wanted to stab it. “Why here? Surely it wouldn’t take much to figure out where a British guy with your description lives.” 

It was Bobby Lee who laughed. “It ain’t happenin’ back home, chika.” She looked at him with angry eyes. 

Jason grinned. “Yeah, unless they were stupid.” 

“There are way too many of us, I don’t think they’d risk it,” said Gregory. “Can I get some more ice water?” Harry handed him his along with a new straw. “Thank you.” 

“The city might be big, but so is it’s community. Good chance they’d be caught out quick,” said Bobby Lee. 

“Why?” asked Anita. 

“Popularity has its benefits,” said Edward who had been observing her discreetly the whole time. “You want dessert Little Raven?” 

“Share a sopapilla with me?”

Edward was already flagging down one of the waitresses. He also ordered a new ice water and a round of refills. Jason and Gregory ordered a flan to share. 

“I make a better flan, especially my coffee caramel one,” said Harry proudly. 

“Let me guess, you eat it with coffee?” Bradford laughed. 

“What else would you eat it with? I have a lot of busy bees at home.” 

“Busy bees you try to make fat,” Gregory quipped.

He scoffed. “I do not. You’re perfect,” said Harry. “Besides, only eating out like this every day will make you fat.”

“He wouldn’t care if we were fat.”

“Hey ain’t nothin’ wrong with a bit of curve! Just a lot more to love,” Bobby Lee grinned, causing Harry to laugh. 

Edward listened and watched as the weres teased Harry back to his good mood, Bradford laughing and jumping in every so often. Anita Blake on the other hand looked like she’d bit into something harsh and then swallowed it, especially when Jason brightened Harry back up with his flirty nature. 

Harry was on his second piece of sopapilla, and everyone made rounds to the bathroom when Bradford’s phone began to go off. 

“Bradford.” He went suddenly still, and Jason, Bobby Lee, and Gregory’s head snapped up toward him when they obviously heard the other voice. “You’re kidding me?” Pause. “Lombard Street? How long ago?” Another pause. “You can’t keep this under wraps can you?” The pause got longer, and Bradford’s face grew darker. “Fuck… try and get everyone back. We’re on our way. Body placement isn’t going to matter. Just get your photographs and move him out of the road, but keep him in the position he was in when he was dropped.” 

“What?” asked Edward. 

Bradford frowned. “Lombard Street, appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the most crooked street in the world. The tourists and passerbys saw nothing one minute and then the body the next minute. The media are already swarming as usual. We’re not going to beat them.” 

Harry handed Jason his card and two one hundred dollar bills. “Pay and tip.” The waitresses deserved it after having to list off over a dozen descriptions of their food items to Anita Blake, and then her making comments about not liking anything she’s saying. It was okay not to like the food, but to say it to their faces like that Harry didn’t like. 

“Yep!” He kissed Harry’s cheek and before he could leave Harry grabbed him for a mouth kiss, just to see Blake squirm. With a grin Jason went to pay as Bobby Lee made his way out of the restaurant first followed by everyone else. Edward wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist as they left, making sure Little Raven was close. If his hand dropped to squeeze Harry’s ass that was between him, Little Raven, and the confusedly watching Blake who came behind them.

“Window is closing,” said Bradford. 

“They know we, or more specifically Little Raven, is here,” said Edward. “They got what they wanted drawing him out and now the bodies are going to drop like flies.” 

“Fuck, and we can’t even begin to guess where they’re going to drop them next.” 

Edward opened the car door for Harry who slipped into the middle with a wiggle. Edward climbed in after as Bradford slid in on his side. 

“Why not have one of you sit in the back?” asked Anita. “There’s plenty of space back here.”

“Edward’s worried that Bradley will steal me away from him,” Harry chirped, leaning towards Bradford, causing him to start laughing as Edward smirked. 

Anita’s face bloomed red, and her eyes got round. “Wha-?” 

“He’s already tried in New Mexico,” Edward said rubbing the back of Harry’s neck along the tattoo, not so subtly drawing Harry back towards him. 

“Know about that, huh?” Bradford played along smoothly. “Sorry about that, but you can’t really blame me. Anyone in my shoes would try and steal him if they knew what they were getting.” Bradford took a hand off the wheel to caress Harry’s cheek.

Harry’s cheeks went rosy and he brought his shoulders up. “I think he can forgive you, right, Edward?” Harry turned to look at Edward with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“So long as I get to observe every so often,” Edward said causing Bradford’s shoulders to shake as he tried to control his laugh. “Got to make sure the Little Raven is happy after all.” 

Anita let out a disgruntled noise in the back. “Can’t we be more professional than this? We’re about to go to a murder scene! This is no time for joking or making sexual remarks.” 

Harry tilted his head, but didn’t turn fully around to look at her. “But the murder scene isn’t here in front of us, and we have a long wait if the snake of traffic is anything to go by. No reason to sit in silence or brooding over what can’t be controlled. Besides who said we were talking about sex? Maybe you should rethink how you process information?” 

“Not to mention who says we’re joking? I really did try to steal him away,” said Bradford. “Failed, but tried.”

“I was very flattered, Bradley. If I was going to be stolen away, it would be by you,” said Harry with a rub of his broad shoulder. “Besides, according to Franklin you did steal me away.” 

“Ah, old Agent Franklin, how was he getting on in Philly?” 

“About like you would expect, annoying the next poor partner. But, I think I got him around to liking me in the end.” 

“You always manage that.” 

“Besides, I was more insulted by his insinuation that you didn’t come back after the first time. I guarantee you’d be back,” Harry purred silkily. “You’d never look back again.” 

“They always come back,” Edward drawled the words out leaving Anita to shrink back into her seat as Bradford grinned, and slapped his hand on the wheel. “Do you know how many times Harlan’s called asking?”

Edward grinned as Harry turned to him in surprise. “No way!”

“Yep, He had too much fun with you.” Even that got Bradford sending him a look of surprise. At least Bradford was smart enough to realise that they were actually talking about sex now.

“Please, can I trade my partners in for you, Harry?” Bradford changed the conversation back to work; not that Blake could tell the difference from what her facial cues revealed. 

“Ask the boys. You know how possessive they can all get. They all have to approve.” 

“Boys?” Edward heard Anita mutter in confusion from the back seat. “He’s seeing more than Forrester? How could he allow it? Is that Jason fellow really involved or just friendly?”

“Sorry, Bradford. I like you, but I just can’t.” Edward added, ignoring Blake’s muttering.

“Understandable, I wouldn’t either.” 

Least to say the traffic wasn’t so bad once Bradford remembered he had sirens he could turn on, Harry would routinely rub Bradford’s leg and rock his shoulder playfully into Bradford. He did the same to Edward, rubbing his upper thigh and leaning into him. Anita was twitching uncomfortably. She really needed to work on a poker-face. What had she been doing these past few years? Oh well, Edward didn’t much care. She might be good at hunting things, but she was completely useless in this case. He had no idea why she would want to butt in unless it was just flat-out curiosity and because she could. 

Whoever Bradford had talked to on the phone hadn’t been kidding by the looky-loos, all of Lombard Street had been blocked off, and a massive swell of crowd stood outside the yellow tape that had been hastily put up. People had stopped their cars in the middle of the street to get out and look at what as going on, and the crooked road that wound downwards in the most idiotic fashion had nearly caused a pileup. 

“What idiot in their right minds came up with this idea?” Harry asked the question on anyone’s mind. 

“Who can tell?” They had to park way down the street, and walk the rest of the way through the crowds of traffic. 

It was a nightmare getting beyond the media and growing crowds, they weaved between the marked and unmarked cars that were doing their best to block the scene of the crime, but Edward had no doubt that someone got a photograph of it in this day and age. 

Bradford approached the first uniform who was standing guard in the grove where they had moved the body. It sat on the hill next to the wonky road across from the Do Not Enter sign.

“Sir.” 

Harry was scanning the crowd. “Bradley, we should get photographs of all the bystanders. Everything around it.” 

“Why?” asked Anita. 

“Might recognize someone in the photographs,” said Harry. “If they know I’m here, they might be watching.” 

“Would they be that stupid?” 

“People are generally stupid,” said Edward, and Bradford ordered every crime scene technician to do exactly that instead of working the scene as the local detective at the scene took one look at Harry, his mouth dropping open as he paled, and then striaghtened his shoulders. 

“Agent Bradford.” He was a tall man with broad shoulders, laugh lines around his mouth, and his skin a healthy natural bronze. He had flecks of gray hair through his strict black hair that was slicked back professionally. 

“Hello, Detective Ortiz. I know what you’re seeing, but if you can wait until we’re out of hearing range of every tourist I’ll be happy to fill you in at a different time.” 

“You better, Agent.” He noted when Bradford introduced everyone as Marshalls but left out Harry’s name. He frowned at Blake’s name, and wondered out loud what the hell was so important that three Federal Marshalls were on the case. But Bradford didn’t answer him. 

Edward and Harry were already heading toward the body that lay in a green edged curbside garden next to a set of concrete stairs that lead to a large white apartment building with rectangular windows. It was very modern and adobe style. 

Unfortunately because the body had been moved onto the hill anyone standing on the balcony could see it, and there were at least six watchers with their phones out and all. 

Edward noted that the body was now much closer to Little Raven’s likeness, same messy black hair, thin oval face with a gentle edge. His eyes wide open and light in color even if they weren’t near as green. His body was almost perfect, small and compact. He had a light tan, but not as tan as the first, the second was paler. His fingers began to tingle again as he casually stuffed the weaker one into his pocket. 

“He’s younger,” said Edward. “Any ID yet?” 

“Running it now,” said Detective Ortiz. “He had no ID on him. One minute the road was empty and the next a little old lady slammed on her breaks when he appeared. Just like this.” He tilted his head and looked at Harry, and back to the victim on the ground. “Why you?” 

“We’re already asking that question,” said Harry stepping around. “Can I touch?” 

“Got gloves?” 

Edward pulled out a pair from his pocket, and Harry took them. “Does he have any bites or distinctive markings?” 

“We don’t know. We did exactly as ordered and lifted him carefully by the shoulders to get him out of the road,” said Ortiz. 

“Can someone help me turn him over?” Harry asked after a cursory look over the front of the naked figure. 

Edward stepped forward after affixing his own gloves, and helped turn him over causing everyone’s eyes to be drawn to the back. It looked like a computer or typewriter script of old English had been used to write perfect emerald green letters across the smooth back of the victim. 

_ “No Escape This Time Potter. Seven Is The Number. Welcome To Our Game. With Your Death He Will Return.” _

“Not possible.” Harry stated matter of factly.

“Which bit?”

“The last bit.” Harry answered Edward. “Also it looks like we might have a team. Maybe one of them caused the distraction in New York City.”

“You’re saying two?” Bradford’s eyes widened. 

“Is there sexual assault on this as well?” 

“Looks like it,” said the detective grimly. “The ME will know more.” 

“We need to get in touch with this Potter, and see what he knows,” said Anita. 

Bradford tilted his head to keep from grinning, and Edward looked at her blankly. “Already done.” 

“When?” 

“A few minutes ago.” 

“By who?” 

“Bradford, can we get this body covered and now? I know it’s likely too late with all the eyes but…” He wanted it covered, now. He didn’t like the way the younger man was laid out. He didn’t look like he could be more than seventeen to twenty. It seemed that whoever did this hadn’t any idea that Little Raven still looked so young, and the age changing only happened accidentally.

Someone managed to get a sheet to lay it over the man, and that was when one of the uniformed officers came back. Come to find out, the victim was eighteen, and had only started college at Stanford. Not even two full months in. His name was Henry Pratchett, and they called him Harry as a nickname.

“Birthday?” asked Bradford. 

“July 25.” 

“Are the parents still alive?” 

“No, they died four months ago. A car accident.” 

“Both of them?” Bradford asked suspiciously. 

“As far as I know. I’d need more details.” 

“You think our guys did them too?” asked Harry. 

“Maybe. Is this something they’d do?” Bradford asked him seriously. 

“Maybe, this means they’ve been out of prison for at least four months if that were so. I can imagine the others they’ve hurt. Death Eaters have no filter. You might want to look into all unusual deaths in the area.” 

“We need to look into the background of the rest of the victims, see if we can establish a timeline, and then maybe run it through MACUSA and see if they know something.” 

“ICW might be best.” 

“How could a prison be breached and no one notice?” asked Anita with her hands on her hips. “I think you might be stretching it.” 

“Azkaban is a fortress, set on an Island not too dissimilar to your Alcatraz,” said Harry. “It was once home to creature guards that no sane human being could be around for long without going absolutely mad, and while they’ve been removed from the prison itself that doesn’t stop the fact that the taint of their magic has seeped in over the years. It was home to these creatures for centuries, and magic of all types lingers on for a long time. It’s like an ambient recording, the imprint of them having once been there. Enough to stir a lot of nightmares and a slower madness. The guards themselves aren’t always there because of this. They will show up for a shift, and check that no ward has been breached and then they would likely guard the outside rather than inside; far enough away to protect themselves. It’s a no-man’s job so they do their best with spells and wardings, but anything can be circumvented if given enough mind and opportunity.” 

Detective Ortiz whistled. “Ya talking about the magic folk? The real ones aren’t ya?” 

“Yes, sir, I am,” said Harry. 

Detective Ortiz rubbed his chin. “I have a cousin who went to that school in Massachusetts.” 

“I heard that's a good school,” said Harry smiling. “I went to Hogwarts myself,” he offered. “I am sorry for this showing up in your city. I honestly thought all were dead or locked up. I wonder if the Ministry knows but are keeping it secret? I wonder if this has something to do with Kingsley stopping by that day about the Rosier issue?” 

Edward could see the cogs turning in Harry’s head, and would have to probe him later for it. 

“You can’t control the wackos, been there done that,” said Ortiz shaking his head. 

“If only.” 

Bradford had called in the names of the victims and wanted extensive background checks into them. He also left a message with MACUSA, but it didn’t seem anyone was answering right now. Might have something big going on, another distraction maybe? 

As they left the scene behind, Edward growled. “We have to get in front of this train before it gets further away from us.” 

“It said seven,” said Anita. “Seven is an important number in Wiccan.” 

“It’s an important number period,” said Harry. “One of the most magically gifted numbers along with three and thirteen, and sometimes nine depending on how it’s used. Arithmancy wasn’t my subject in school, but I do have a best friend who loved it.” 

“So, who is Potter and who is the  _ he _ who will return?” 

“Neither are important. One has been answered, and the second isn’t possible.” 

“Why isn’t the second possible?” asked Anita with a frustrated scowl. 

“He’s dead.” 

“How can you know that?” 

“I was there.” 

Before Anita could press any further, Edward cut in forcibly. He turned and started walking back to where they parked. Everyone was forced to follow behind. “We need to speak to the one person in this entire city who likely knows everyone coming and going at all times, but I don’t think it’s smart to have her along,” said Edward to Bradley. 

“You’re talking about the Master of the City?” Bradford turned once they got to their car. “Back to Chinatown then. Are you able to contact them for a meeting? I’m not sure if they will answer if I call.” 

Edward nodded sharply. “Just waiting on a certain phone-call. No way would the Master miss meeting certain individuals,” he said cryptically enough. “For now we should go back to the hotel and wait it out. It’s always key to have patience for these sorts of things.” 

Bradford turned to Anita before she could speak. “Where do you want us to drop you, Ms. Blake?” 

“Nowhere! I’m going with you! I’m the Executioner. It’s my job to deal with vampires!” 

“There is no warrant,” said Harry evenly. “Nothing to execute, Ms. Blake. This is a friendly business with a touch of politics, and while Edward might be known as Death, he’s a diplomatic good ol’ boy enough at times to have garnered their respect. It’s you they won’t work with. You’re notorious for hating all walks of preternatural life.” 

“Rest assured, Ms. Blake if there is a big bad vampire to kill, we’d call if need be,” said Bradford, and Edward could hear the  _ ‘He was sure he wouldn’t need to’  _ message. 

Anita scowled. “I don’t have to like them to do my job.” 

“You have no job to do here, Ms. Blake,” Bradford corrected. “Your way of politics is not going to get us anything we need. It’ll just get more dead bodies.” 

“They’re already dead,” she snarked. 

“My point made,” said Harry with a chirp as Bradford opened the driver door, and instead of walking around to Edward’s side, he climbed through the seat. “You talk like that around the master is about the same as walking up to the Mayor of the City and spitting in his face. It won’t win you anything but frustration.” 

“You ever think maybe this Potter person should go into protective custody?” Anita scowled, jerking the side door open. 

“I have all the protection I’ll ever need, Ms. Blake. I am sitting next to Death, and Bradley is a pretty damn good backup, and then there’s Bobby Lee.” Edward slipped on the other side, and slammed the door shut. 

“And yourself,” said Bradford, smirking as he started the engine. 

“I’m not leaving. I’m on this case, I want to see it through. Wait… you have all the protection you need? What’s that got to do with anything?” 

“You know, Little Raven I’m touched that you actually include me with the protective men in your circle,” Bradford grinned in an attempt to change the topic. 

“Why wouldn’t I? You like my arse just as they do.” 

“That’s relative, Little Raven, everyone likes your pretty ass,” said Edward conversationally, and he didn’t have to be a vampire or shifter to note the pulse in Anita’s throat thumping in her neck. 

“Wanna guess how much the Master will?” Harry grinned at Bradford.

Before Bradford could make a bet, Edward snorted. “Now, Little Raven, that isn’t a fair bet for you to tease him with, he would lose and lose big.” 

“Yeah, you’re kind of right about that.” 

“Hello, not everyone is gay so you shouldn’t just assume,” Anita exclaimed wild-eyed. “And can we stop with the sexual references?” 

“We’re in San Francisco, a very LGBTQ friendly community, absolutely nothing wrong with being open and curious,” said Bradford in that obvious way. “And they are not sexual references directed toward you, Ms. Blake, and I don’t mind them directed at me. So I do not see how you would find offense nor have I made a single actual reference myself, what these two say and do I cannot control, and since they are consenting parties between the two of them...” 

“And most preternaturals are very fluid by nature. Most have lived far too long to let something like gender get in their way,” said Harry with a careless shrug. 

“Then there’s the fact that gender doesn’t matter. No matter how much they try, anyone can bend the right way for the right reasons,” said Edward. “Or wrong. A lot of the times wrong.” 

“Your lack of faith in society is soothing, Ted,” said Bradford. 

“Lack doesn’t work. That’s assuming I once had any. Faith is a relative thing, and not at all relevant in the grand scheme of things.” 

“You have faith in your guns,” Harry teased. 

Edward observed him. “Maybe.” 

“You have faith in yourself to shoot first, and I knew that even before you had faith in me.” 

“You need to stop challenging me, Little Raven.” He tapped Harry’s nose and watched his eyes dance. He remembered Harry always requesting Edward’s faith. It had not been much to give. He simply didn’t have it, but somehow Harry managed to pull the rabbit out of the hat. Time and time again, Harry had somehow wormed his own brand of faith into him. 

“What are you going to do if I keep on?” 

“Bend you over, that’s what I’ll do.” He reached around and tugged the wild black hair, jerking Harry’s pretty face up so that his chin tilted toward him. He watched Harry’s eyes transform, they’d been playful before, but now had a hint of desire. It always sparked on the edge of his eyes. It was no fucking wonder no one could recreate them. 

It was probably the only relief he had from the dropped bodies, none looked like Harry because they didn’t have the eyes. A bad imitation that Edward could use and stop that incessant tingling. 

They might have been trying to tease and annoy Blake for the hell of it, but that didn’t mean Edward didn’t mean every word he said to him, and this time Little Raven didn’t have to wonder as he slowly released his hair, and stroked down his ear. He was kissed on the lips and then the chin. Harry knew it, and he felt it. 

It didn’t make him weak to feel it. It made him stronger. Much much stronger.


	4. Chapter Four

She refused to leave, and so they were stuck with her. Edward wasn’t too comfortable letting her into the hotel room, but where else were they going to go? It wasn’t quite sundown, and Edward already knew from Jean-Claude that the Master refused to conduct business until after nine o’ clock at night. No matter what time of year it was. 

Edward got in touch with Jean-Claude as Anita perched herself into the corner of a couch within eye view of the door. She was looking very uncomfortable thanks to Jason and Gregory who kept touching and doing small things to get her staring openly. 

First it was Gregory asking Jason’s opinion on which outfit he should wear to meet the Master, would he like a red g-string or a blue one? Bradford, who had been flicking through faxed over files, was hiding a grin behind his folder. 

“Pull them down and let me see,” said Jason in the most business-like tone. Bobby Lee was cackling as he took out his knives to sharpen. Gregory readily undid his belt right there in the middle of the sitting room. 

“Are you even sure the Master is going to request such a thing?” 

“You never know, old vampires tend to be quite uhm - not perverted, what's the word I’m looking for? Viral?” said Harry casually sitting. He had taken off his boots and his feet were draped over Edward’s lap. “Most have a certain kind of taste for perfection.” 

“I suppose that’s what you call it,” said Edward, laying the cellphone on the arm of the couch as Harry’s small feet wiggled. Toy would be calling soon. 

“Besides, I’m one of the premiere dancers! I have to make an impression. I have to be perfect,” said Gregory with wide innocent baby blue eyes. Anita’s face was as red as the g-string held in the pet’s hand. 

Edward was rather proud of his acting skills, but then was he really acting? Probably some truth in all of that. “You expecting me to rub them?” Harry wiggled his toes again.

Harry pouted at him, and Edward kept his face empty as a hand dropped to the toes, and began to slowly rub. “Thank you.” he chirped with the brightest smile. 

Gregory had slowly slid his jeans down, and Edward was aware of the subtle sashay of his hips. Anita could only stare, not daring to move or even breath as he slowly turned and arched his back. 

Bradford raised his eyes as Gregory revealed that he was already wearing a g-string. It was a purple one, and Jason ran his hand along the soft white mounded flesh, and then cracked down causing Gregory to yelp. 

“Hey!” Nothing imperfect on him at all. 

“Red,” said Jason. “What do you think, Lupa?” 

“Red is pretty, all vampires love red of course and isn’t it a lucky color in China?” said Harry. “What do you think, Bradley?” he asked casually. 

Bradford shrugged. “Sure, why not? I take it you chose blue for your eyes?” He said playing along. 

“Yep!” 

“What about you, Ms. Blake?” asked Gregory, turning to look at her over his shoulder. 

“I don’t care,” Anita said, her voice having gone a bit higher than she probably wanted it to. 

“Come here, Gregory,” said Harry with a gentle motion of his hand, and Gregory’s hips swayed as he came over and turned around. 

Harry reached out and ran his knuckles up and down Gregory’s back making the blond shiver, and small goosebumps appeared as he glided further down. “Red is always a good color, but you don’t have to worry about making an impression. Just your smile will be perfect.” 

“Thank you, Nimir-Ra,” Gregory said, turning and bending down, ass in full view of Anita as he kissed Harry softly on the lips. 

Edward watched the kiss, the subtle tongue from Gregory being accepted by Harry who stroked down his cheek, and making him whimper softly. 

Gregory was breathless when Harry pulled back. “You’re perfect,” he reiterated. 

“If you say so, what do you think, Gardien?” 

Edward looked like he was considering. “Go with red,” he said in a serious voice. He saw Blake was now pressing her knees together, her eyes had turned away toward the balcony doors, and she was clinging to the arm of the couch. If a bullet came at her right now, she’d be dead before the blush faded. 

“Should I do red too so we all match?” Jason teased.

“Who says I’m wearing red?” Harry grinned. Edward knew that meant he wasn’t wearing anything beneath the white pants currently, not that that wouldn’t have been obvious to their group before. Especially considering any color other than neutral or white would have shown through to those who looked. Jason grinned back and wiggled his eyebrows as Bobby Lee snorted. 

“How can you wear a thong? That’s got to be uncomfortable for a guy to wear.” Blake seemed to grab hold of her blush enough to ask. 

“We’re strippers, it’s easy.” Gregory and Jason said at the same time. 

“You get used to it after a while.” Harry pipped in as Edward continued to rub his feet and ankles.

“You’re a stripper?” Anita squawked. 

“It was only once,” Harry said with a shrug. “But no, I don’t have that kind of talent.” 

“What are you talking about, Lupa? You made over a half a dozen men and women explode on themselves!” Jason defended. 

“I blame that on you boys. I just pretended I was having sex,” said Harry grinning. 

“It worked, it was a pity I couldn’t be a part of it too,” said Gregory. “But me and my twin just had our show.” He had slowly tugged his jeans back over his hips.

“And you did a brilliant job, as always.” Harry smiled at his leopard.

It was after seven when Jason and Gregory disappeared for real to get dressed. Harry went to freshen himself up when Jean-Claude finally called him back. He slipped into the bedroom that the Little Raven had silenced. 

“Mon Tueur d’Ombre, are you able to speak?” 

“Yes.”

“How are things shaping up?”

“Little Raven has had a good time making the Executioner uncomfortable.”

“She’s still there?”

“Unfortunately.”

“I bet you have enjoyed teasing mon Amour as you work to make her uncomfortable too. I wish I could be there to help the situation; or even mon Chaton. I do not like the idea of his world colliding while we’re all separated like this.” 

“I think that was the point. If they were more secure they’d have brought it to our doorstep; and failed sooner. Were you able to contact the Master here?” 

“Oui, I have spoken to Yen. He’s an agreeable man, and greatly wishes to meet you and mon Amour. He has also agreed to play along with not using his name around the Executioner. He is the type who does not back down from a challenge. His powers lie in shadow, and he is the best lie detector I have ever seen. He also does not like cheaters. He has an honor that he has carried from since he was turned. He was once a great warrior with progressive ideals. It is why he did not kill Meng-Die when he could have. He is one of the few Masters in America who is not of the vampire council line, something he is extremely proud of. Four Seas Restaurant on Grant Ave is where you will meet.”

“A bit cliche.” 

“Oui, but let’s keep the cliche with our guest. No need to give her any other ideas. They will know who you are instantly and call mon Amour, Emerald, in alias. I have given the gifts to Gregory to give to the Master. Make sure they are not forgotten when you go tonight. I don’t think he’ll be able to resist a rare French import.” 

“How should we go in as?” 

“Yourselves, mon Tueur d’Ombre, as always when you are representing our Tetrumvirate. He will spot a fake, even your Ted will be seen through. Do act as yourself. It is the best to tell the truth, and let mon Amour do his thing. I don’t even need to send a script. He knows what to do. Mon Chaton and I agree to him engaging with Master Yen if it’s requested.” 

“Somehow he always does know. I’ll be sure to let him know he has permission.” He told Jean-Claude everything, including the victims causing the master to grow quiet. 

“Do I need to send more?” 

“No, we have it.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“It’ll be taken care of, both of us will see to that.” 

“Oui. Please be careful, and you better come back to me. Both of you. Neither of you are replaceable.”

“Somehow we always do. Don’t get yourself in trouble while we’re away.” 

“I will try not to. I’m sure the mon Petit Loup and the Pack submissives will keep things lively making my Circus a haunted house. You have fun with the Executioner.”

“I’m not sure if it’s fun we’ll have, but the pets are sure enjoying themselves.” 

“Good, glass half full. Always important.” 

“If you say so. Where is Teddy?” 

“He is upstairs following Asher around like a doll, and wooing the crowd with his appearance changing. The child is going to have pocket money for days with the tips he’s getting.” 

“Don’t forget to get it on camera, we wouldn’t want to miss him working the crowd.” Little Raven had no worries now about Teddy, a ‘lack of social’ did not exist anymore, and really wasn’t that the point of taking in so many strays? 

One of many he supposed. 

Once he’d hung up, he rifled through the bag for something more appropriate to wear, and chose the black well set leather pants and a sleeveless crimson form-fitting t-shirt. His holster, and a black leather jacket over it. He affixed the belt, double checking all the weapons and toys. 

He sank down on the bed, and opened the Chinatown map he’d printed from the computer in the lobby. He’d already studied it, but he wanted to make sure he had all the routes covered when Little Raven slipped in from the bathroom. 

“Do I need to change?” 

He noticed Little Raven’s eyes were brighter. As if they needed to be, his eyes were always bright. You couldn’t tell unless you knew him, but he was wearing eyeliner in the most subtle form. The pets had taken him aside and taught him how to do it himself as they knew they might not always be there. His hair seemed to get wilder, the shiny layers doing as they must. It had a mind of its own. Edward loved pulling it, and loved seeing his face when he did. 

“Hm.” He placed the map down, looped a finger into Harry’s belt, and dragged him to stand between his knees. “I think it’s fine, except…” He reached up and took the silver zipper of the vest and slid it down about halfway and then ran his hands down the smooth slim body, palming his waist and flat belly. His hands moved down to the pant laces before untying them, then taking the silver ends and tightening suddenly, making Harry yelp and almost lose his balance. 

“Eek, tight.” 

“All your best assets should be on display, Little Raven.” Harry pressed closer, his knee going into the bed right against his crotch as he lowered his head and kissed him softly. 

Edward re-tied the laces and then slid his palms around to test that it was tight enough to stretch the fabric against his ass. “You’ve got permission to fuck him if you want to.” 

Harry made a noise. “If I like him. It takes more than looks after all.” 

“True, but it wouldn’t hurt. I do believe any master vampire would like a taste of what you have to offer.” 

“And it’ll drive Blake nuts, though I won’t do anything in the room with her except maybe flirt. Merlin, how can she be so uptight?” 

Edward smirked. “And then we can speak to him candidly.” 

Harry agreed. 

Edward pulled back, and looked at Harry seriously. “Are you okay with this? You are being hunted.” 

“When are we not, Edward?” said Harry slowly lowering himself so that he sat on the man’s knees with his legs slightly straddled. Edward massaged Harry’s hips, his light weight steady as he glided across his thighs. “Besides, if this is Death Eaters, we’ll take care of it. I’m not scared so much as pissed. I’d rather them take it to me personally. Not some innocent kid going to college for the first time.”

“Why do they think killing you would return him?” 

“I don’t know. I guess in their skewed logic that he would somehow come back from the dust he turned? I mean, there’s nothing to even raise as a zombie. I saw him burned. Incinerated. Gone. Nothing can bring that back. Besides, he kind of is still alive. Just you know, his magic. It’s mine, and I’m going to have fun hunting these bastards down. Do feel for Bradley though.” 

“He’s been useful.” 

Harry grinned. “And lots of fun. Maybe I should go in unarmed with only my wand tonight?” 

“You think that’s wise?” 

“Yep, go in confident. I don’t need it. You are enough and my own abilities, and it would give the notion that I trusted the Master of the City to keep me safe. It would look good on him.” 

“Pride. Yes, the Toy mentioned he had honor and pride, but it is the question of what kind.” Harry leaned in and kissed his ear and dragged his mouth down his neck. 

Edward’s jaw locked as he tightened his grip on Harry. He’d never met more affectionate men than Little Raven, Toy, and Alpha in all his life. Oh, and Teddy. But he supposed that was good. They deserved it, deserved better, and Edward didn’t mind experimenting. He quite liked their hands on him. It got his blood rushing as if he were on a hunt. “Come on, let’s keep you fresh for the Master.” 

Harry snickered and squeezed him tight around the neck. “And let’s see if we can make Ms. Blake explode.” 

“I’m not cleaning it up.” But it would be amusing. Entertaining to say the least. 

“Are we ready to go yet?” Blake asked with impatience when the two left the room. She then saw Edward and her mouth opened slightly. “Why did you change?” 

“Got to show my best for the Master,” said Edward as Jason and Gregory finally came out of their rooms, and her eyes went obscenely wide when she saw them standing there looking like hard suckable candy. 

Jason was wearing tight hip-hugging navy blue leather pants with a silver mesh shirt that showed how well he took care of himself. He wore knee high boots of the same color as the pants making it look like all one piece. 

Gregory didn’t look like he was wearing a shirt at all except for the sapphire blue oriental designs looking like they were painted over his stomach and up his chest and along his shoulder. He had the same leather pants, except his exposed the side of his hip and thigh. His long blond curls had been separated, making his hair look fuller. 

“Are we going to a dance club or to interrogate a suspect?” Blake scoffed wildly. 

“Neither,” said Harry, trying to hide the scowl that threatened to show itself. Edward could barely hear the edge. “We are presenting ourselves to the most important person in Chinatown, likely in all of San Francisco, and as representatives looking our bests goes very far. We are guests.” 

“Not to mention there were no vampires involved in any of the crimes,” Bradford reminded. 

“Then why are we doing this again? It seems like a waste of time.” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“You can stay back if you think so,” Bradford tried one last ditch effort that she would do exactly that. 

“Do you have what was sent?” Edward asked Gregory in a subtle reminder.

“Yes, Gardien, it’s in the car already.”

“Good. Blake, remove the cross before we leave.”

“I will not.” Blake reached up and grasped the cross hanging from her neck. 

“It’s rude to show up to speak to vampires with holy symbols.” Jason stated, staring at her.

“It’s a line of defence. I will not remove it. My cross has bought me needed time before and I will not risk it here. Not when I can’t trust who we’re going to speak to.”

“You will remove it Blake or it will be removed from you.” Edward stated calmly. “If you insist on being a part of this meeting you will do things our way or be left behind.”

“I can always cut it off of her, Gardien.” Gregory offered with a sneer.

“It’s silver.” Blake stated as she backed away from her seat.

“I’ll take that burn over insulting our hosts.”

“Enough. Ms. Blake, I am ordering you to remove the cross to stay on the case. You can leave it in the car, but it goes no further.” Bradford stated, facing her down. With a glare she took it off and dropped it into her purse. While she was distracted with that, Edward noticed wrinkles in Bradford’s suit disappear. Little Raven ensuring the man looked refreshed with a small bit of magic.

Bobby Lee came back in, he had only changed enough to look nicely presentable. Harry let out a whistle, and Bobby Lee grinned. “Not often I wear leather, but I can when I gotta, Hellcat.” He wore a blood red shirt that clung to his well cared for frame, and relaxed black leather. It was simple and provided easy movement. He had a thin loose black silk button down that was open to hide his holster, and the fleet of knives that sat in perfect locations ready for quick draw and use. 

Everyone was at their best except for Blake, who looked a bit on the sloppy side without a care. She could probably get away with it in most instances, but Edward wasn’t sure how the master would take to her. It was okay to have grit and gall, you needed that to survive shootouts, but survive a social necessity for the sake of important information? Sometimes, you had to play the part to get what you needed, and in this case he needed to have the information. He needed to make sure Little Raven wasn’t being threatened. Edward knew he himself was good, Bobby Lee was good too, but he would be a liar if he didn’t admit to some amount of worry with these wizards. It’s why Edward had created Ted’s persona. Yes, Ted was his legal name, but it wasn’t who he was. He was Edward. 

But, being honest, Edward didn’t mind playing parts these days. It was quite entertaining, and it taught him a lot about the preternatural. It had its own kind of game and challenges, and honestly liked the fact that he could be more useful than being a murder weapon. Why Little Raven thought he hung the moon was beyond him. That was Alpha and Toy’s job, but Little Raven always looked at him. Always doubled checked with him when things were truly important. When Teddy had an issue it was Edward that he went to first. 

Edward always wondered why. He didn’t think he was good with kids. Surely, Alpha would be better, and even Toy would have his passionate moments. He was never one for kids, but Teddy was an exception. 

Harry and Edward lead the way out with Bradford at their side. Bobby Lee locked up, Anita Blake making up the rear as they took the stairwell instead of the elevator. 

Edward liked that his life actually had meaning. He loved what he did, he loved his marks and the thrill of the hunt, but he had always wanted something more even if he couldn’t feel it or quite understand it. He had tried in the past, thought briefly for once that Donna might fit, only to realize that it was useless. He could kill her and feel nothing for it, but Little Raven? And now Alpha and Toy? And then there was Teddy. He had something in his life, and he would be damned if he would give that up, and he didn’t have to make concessions. He was who he was, and no one wanted him to be anything more. 

“You do this all the time?” asked Bradford. “Take the stairwell?” 

“Mostly, sometimes Little Raven forgets himself, like this morning,” said Edward. 

“I didn’t forget. I was just confident in your skills,” Harry chirped, making Jason and Gregory snicker. “Since you went down first, I figure all was safe.” 

“And if the elevator broke and you went plunging?” Blake asked curiously. 

“Magic,” Harry grinned. Everyone separated taking separate vehicles, Edward opened the door for Harry who got in with his usual hop. 

Edward gave him direction without actually telling him where they were going, this did not sit well with Blake at all who kept trying to weasel the information out. She then asked how he got the information, and when he looked back at her with a dead stare, she went quiet.

Chinatown was not an easy area to park in, and Edward personally hated covered car garages where it was mostly dark and anyone could be hanging out in the shadows, but as it was late evening on the weekend, the streets were too full they didn’t have a choice. 

Edward and Harry lead the way out of the garage, Gregory was holding onto a silver wrapped gift box with a fancy red bow on it, and everyone received more than a few stares. 

Chinatown was a bustling series of streets with shops of all kinds packed tightly together. Some were brightly colored with orange and trims of turquoise like in New Mexico, and other times there would be street art plastered across old abandoned buildings or even on the side of restaurants. It was a lively sort and there were orange round lanterns strung from one side of the street to the other and they glowed a yellow orange in the night. 

It was a good thing they were all close together in a group; Jason, Gregory, and Little Raven were being leered at by just about everyone. A few passed looks to Anita for simply being a female, but everyone, even the straight men, were glancing at the direction of the three. 

Thinking about it, there really was no one better than these three to represent such a master like Jean-Claude, and his bloodline. Edward didn’t think much about looks, and who was what and who wasn’t. He didn’t care. All died the same, but he did know the difference, and these three had it in such a natural way that surprised others because to them it was usually women who were seen as beautiful or gorgeous. Men were hot, handsome, or good looking in the eyes of others. It was a shallow world with an even more shallow pool of human nuances. 

It was as they were turning the corner when something tickled the back of his neck, and he couldn’t help but glance discreetly to the right at the nearest building that had street art sprayed in a multitude of dark colors. He adjusted his glasses to make sure he didn’t miss anything behind him, and never missed a step when Harry naturally fell back with Edward and looked at him without speaking, and then in his mind he heard.  _ “I feel something. Someone is following us.” _

“ _ Yes.” _

He noted that the others didn’t feel or sense anything, not even Bobby Lee who was carefully watching all the passerbyers. Anita was just awkwardly trying to keep up with Bobby Lee’s thick strides.

_ “Glad it’s not just me then. What do we do?” _

_ “Does it feel magical?”  _

_ “No.” _

_ “Then leave it. Toy said the Master of the City can use shadow. Maybe he can hide in them?” _

_ “That would make sense. Be funny if someone snuck up on Blake.” _

_ “She’d kill them.”  _

_ “Nah, she’d miss. I’m sure of it.”  _

_ “You think so? She’s a determined shot.”  _

_ “I think she would. She’s not you, Edward. She’d shoot but probably miss. People like Ms. Blake and I are often underestimated. It’s what gives us an edge. You’re not underestimated, and you never miss.”  _

_ “Point, but she is also skilled.” _

_ “Yes, but she’s not you.”  _

_ “No one is me, Little Raven. Just as no one is you.” _

_ “True. Still say she’d miss, and then you’d shoot her if only on principle.” _

_ “Maybe. If I’d trained her, she wouldn’t miss.”  _ Edward kept the feel of the shadow’s location in eyeview, though he couldn’t see it. 

_ “You were too busy with me, Lover.”  _

_ “Indeed. Is that why?”  _ His thought trailed before he could mute it. 

_ “Why what?”  _

_ “Is it because I was your teacher that you always choose me when it comes to Teddy? When you look for answers you look at me?”  _

_ “No. I choose you because you’re the most practical. Micah can play practical all he wants, but he’s like me who runs so desperately on emotions that we can sometimes forget ourselves. Jean is the same. Besides, you were his first. You also have a real view of things that I won’t have.” _

_ “What do you mean?”  _ It was still a few blocks, and Edward never broke stride. It was the longest conversation he’d ever had in his mind. But there were things he wanted to know. He had to know. 

_ “I grew up very isolated. I never knew what a parent actually was. I mean, I had my bloody aunt and uncle, and I think I’d trust Teddy with a complete stranger before I would them. And then when I did get old enough to understand things, I had the Weasley matriarch to look to. She’s a loving woman, but she made her kids miserable. Out of everyone, Edward, Teddy looks up to you the most.”  _

_ “Why? I’m a sociopath, I felt nothing for him.”  _ Admitted Edward, and that actually stung himself because it wasn’t true now. 

Harry tilted his head, and brushed the side against Edward’s shoulder.  _ “Yeah? And you were still better than anything I’d ever seen, Edward. You were always literal, and you never talked down to Teddy or treated him like you could have. You could have chosen to treat him like nothing. But you didn’t, and yet there are people out there who are considered normal who would take a relative’s kid in and then treat them like rubbish, and say in the most loving and entitled way that they did it all for their own good. You made the choice. You didn’t have to.” _

_ “Yes I did,”  _ said Edward. 

_ “Maybe before me, before our connection you couldn’t feel or at least feel in the normal way most should, and Teddy and I were more than alright with that Edward.”  _

_ “Why? You would deserve better.”  _

_ “How can I get any better? Someone who would protect my godson from anything and everything no matter what it was? Even when you didn’t have to. You didn’t have to make that choice, but you did. Every damn time. You’re good at what you do, not because of your feelings, but because of who you are. Who you trained yourself to be. I love Jean and I love Micah, but it was always you I wanted permission from, the one to tell me it was okay.”  _

_ “Why do I matter?”  _

_ “Cause you’re the first person who really looked at me. You made the decision, being who you were, to teach me. You taught me more in the time we’ve been together than I learned in seventeen years.”  _

_ “I don’t understand you still.”  _

Harry giggled in that soft way, bowing his head and scratching the side of his head. Both of them ignored Blake who looked back at them. She’d been badgering Bradford again.  _ “It amounts to the fact that everything you’ve ever done is genuine, Edward. It took a long time for me to believe that Jean was genuine in his flirtations with me, but then you come along. It was genuine even when you didn’t understand it. You just were yourself. You were who you were. You didn’t pretend to be anything else. He was my first friend. You are my first lover. Sex doesn’t count.” _

_ “Hm, not sure if I agree. But okay.”  _ His mind could actually wrap around that logic. It had enough logic mixed with the feeling that he was still trying to figure out. Genuine. Yes. 

The Four Seas Restaurant sat in the middle of Grant Avenue between a Far East Liquidation shop and one of a thousand jewelry places. It had a bright red awning over the top and Four Seas written in golden loopy letters. 

It was as they were passing the liquidation shop that the shadows began to ripple, and Edward turned fractionally enough to see over his shoulder, when the figure materialized right behind Harry as if he were the wind. Harry’s movement slowed only a fraction, perfect timing for the man’s chest to form right up against Harry’s back. Strong arms wrapped around Little Raven, bringing them all to a stop before they reached the entrance.

Both knew it was the Master of the City, and he had been following them for some time. Yen was a classic average built Chinese man somewhere around his mid forties. A bit older than most when vampires were turned, but only being close to him would you tell. He didn’t use any power like Augustine had, to try and make himself look younger. He wore a three piece Italian cut suit tailored to fit his unassuming average male body with shiny black wingtip dress shoes. Each piece picked out with perfection in mind, tailored, crisp. He was sharply dressed. His hair was about three inches long and smoothly slicked back, showing a slight widows peak. He was about Edward’s height. 

“Hello sir,” Harry breathed as the man rumbled quietly, his nose and mouth curving along Little Raven’s ear without opening. 

“What a gem you are,” he said. “Impressive that a human can spot me when even my own Kiss and foxes stagger in the dark.” The last was obviously a comment on Edward’s perceptions.

“There’s nothing he can’t find.” 

“Indeed,” Edward said with a sharp nod of respect to the Master. 

“And what about you? You felt me too.” 

“Oh, I feel you, sir. I feel all of you,” Harry quipped, jutting his bottom out just a fraction, enough to slide along the silver belt buckle with a gentle sashay. He also tilted his neck. “Do you prefer the neck or the wrist?” 

“Now that is an offering of respect.” Yen’s hand glided across Harry’s jaw. “But I don’t think a street would do.” 

Everyone else ahead of them kept moving, and they were upon the Four Seas restaurant now having not heard, smelled, or sensed Yen at all.

Bobby Lee was the first to realize Yen was there, and quickly looked at Edward who gave him a nod. Jason and Gregory not a moment later as the double glass doors were opened for them. Bradford and Anita were the only ones who didn’t notice.

“Later then?”

“Yes,” Yen dropped a quick kiss to Little Raven’s neck at his pulse point before letting him go. “You have a reservation under Emerald. Take a seat and I will join shortly. Find a moment to slip away causally once things are underway and we can talk in depth, that is when I will accept your offer, little gem.” 

“We want to make her uncomfortable, so you should play it up,” Harry whispered beneath his breath. “She weaseled into this, we didn’t want her.” 

Yen’s laugh was like a soft silk, not quite Jean-Claude’s seductive laugh, but silky and ear catching all the same. Not a moment after they stepped beneath the awning, he vanished back into the shadows. 

Murals were painted across each wall, each one well detailed. It had a smell of fresh vegetables and an overly clean scent, but not harsh chemicals. Not surprising, shifters and vampires did not like strong smells. A cherry oak podium sat in the middle with a young woman who looked much like Meng Die in that china doll sort of way. Her sleek black hair was pinned in a perfect knot at the top with two needles sticking out that had orange balls on the end. No doubt they could be used as a hell of a weapon, Bernardo was famous for using hair accessories. 

“Welcome to the Four Seas,” she said with perfect English and gave a bow as Harry stepped forward between his crowd. 

“We have reservations under Emerald?” 

No surprise was shown, and instead she bowed once more. “Yes, of course, please follow me.” She turned and led them up the staircase that sat on the furthest right of the restaurant, the carpet was all red, and so it looked like a longer way up than usual. 

The staircase was slim enough that they had to all move in a single file line, Edward didn’t like this as it put Little Raven right at the front. To keep his eyes on those he didn’t trust, he made sure that Blake was right behind him and the pets with Bradford at his back and Bobby Lee making up the rear. 

The second floor had wall to wall long aquariums with clear dividers throughout to separate the vicious carnivorous fish from the peaceful ones. Harry’s eyes were more curious about the clear small jellyfish that floated in the middle section. He supposed to most it would look a sight, and when the light refracting off them looked magical with their iridescent glow. Edward let Harry pause and watch them for a moment before directing him further into the room.

A soft sparkling chandelier let off good lighting, and a handful of larger round tables sat around the space with red silk cloth over top. He supposed it doubled as a party room and for more expensive private dinners. There was another staircase that they didn’t bother going up, and two other doors that Edward made note of. Likely staff stairwells lay beyond. The windows sat along the wall that faced toward the street but that was all, and he saw the red drapes tied back by silver twine. 

The table in the middle was the largest and already set. Anita looked annoyed. “I thought we were meeting the Master? Why are we being seated?” she asked impatiently. 

“All meetings occur over a meal,” Jason piped up, “at least the good ones do.”

“Besides, who couldn’t eat?” said Harry with a smile. 

“It’s business not-” 

“Let it go, Blake,” said Bradford, and she dutifully went quiet but not without flashing her distaste over her shoulder. As if they really cared. She did not have to come. If this was how she was going to act throughout they would have to do their best to make it known that they were separate from her so as to not let her humiliate them. 

Edward pulled out a seat for Harry and subtly gestured for Gregory to put the present on Harry’s left. The leopard put it down and then made sure to leave two spots before he and Jason sat. Bobby Lee and Bradford quickly grabbed the seats to the right of the one Edward claimed. This left Blake with the last seat of the table, furthest from the Master.

“Thank you very much madam,” said Harry smiling warmly toward the hostess who smiled back. 

“You’re very welcome. Please enjoy your meal on us. It will be out shortly. You are honored guests.” 

“What, we don’t even get to pick what we want?” asked Anita with a frown. 

“It’s custom in most places for them to show their best. How would we know what’s good?” Harry asked. “Always up for trying new foods.” The shifters at the table all fought to hold back snickers causing Harry to pout at them. “I hear your thoughts. Do be good.” 

“What did we say?” Jason never lost his grin. 

“What indeed,” said Harry playing with cloth covered silverware laid out for them all. 

Several waiters arrived with a various assortment of drinks, and one of them, a handsome Chinese effeminate man with a chin length symmetrical bob, explained what each was. “We have plumb juice with herbs, very nice and refreshing.” He wore an oriental light pink outfit that looked like a dress, but Edward knew it wasn’t the technical name, with tasteful black flowers and subtle green leaves. It was pinned at the neck with a series of pearls. He also pointed out sweet soy milk, hot and cold, and then salty soy milk of the same cold or hot. “If anyone has a peanut allergy please let us know.” 

“None of us do, I don’t think, Ms. Blake?” Harry looked at Anita who couldn’t seem to hide the slight green hue on her face at the names of the drinks. 

“N-no,” she managed to get out sitting stiffly. “What about ice water?” 

“We can have that provided if you wish,” said the man who by now Harry and Edward knew wasn’t a waiter of any kind. He was likely the human servant or someone close enough to the Master of the City with the way he presented and carried himself. “Good, I’ll bring out the peanut soy milk then. It wouldn’t do for anyone to go into shock.” He bowed, and Harry thanked him and the rest with his usual sweet smile. The man offered a polite smile back to Harry and Edward. 

“ _ Human Servant.” _ Edward thought to Harry.

“ _ Yes, I believe so. We’ll know for sure if he comes back and sits.” _ Little Raven truly knew him, as evidenced when Harry picked up the plumb juice to pour it for Edward; letting him keep his hands free. After a moment of consideration Harry poured himself some of the hot salty soy milk. 

Edward noticed movement in the shadows behind him as the possible human servant returned. He lightly tapped the table once and caught Bradford’s eye. As one all of the men at the table stood as the shadows dropped away revealing Yen next to the table. Anita scrambled up a few moments later with a look of confusion. 

“Welcome, honored guests. Please take your seats. Dai-Lin will join us.” Yen stated as Dai-Lin offered a shallow bow. Everyone retook their seats, and Yen settled next to Harry while his human servant sat between Yen and Gregory. 

“Thank you for agreeing to meet us so quickly,” Harry started and lightly gestured to the silver wrapped present. “We hope you like the gifts we have for you.”

Yen untied the bow and passed it along with the wrapper to Dai-Lin before opening the lid of the box. With a smile he tilted the box to show Dai-Lin. “Very gracious. One doesn’t find a bottle of Chateau d'Yquem easily. Let alone one from 1811. We accept the gift. His taste has never changed, always the best.” He looked at Harry in particular when he said this. His expression didn’t change, but the sincerity was there. Harry bowed his head with a smile as Dai-Lin ordered a server to take the bottle and wrappings away. With a snap of his fingers, other waiters and waitresses came out and started to lay dishes in the middle of the table on a raised portion that spun. 

As the first dish was placed, Yen reached out with a pair of long chopsticks and started putting items on to two plates. He spun the table quickly as he grabbed items. Once there was a little bit of everything, he passed the plates to Edward and Harry. Edward noticed that his servant did the same for Gregory, Jason, and passed a plate back that got delivered to Bobby Lee. Their plates piled larger than the ones passed to him and Harry, proving that Dai-Lin and Yen knew who was at their table. Bradford waited until Dai-Lin finished his own plate before making his own. Blake just looked confused. After a moment she reached forward and grabbed items close to her.

“Emerald, would you be so good as to introduce everyone? I’m afraid I don’t recognize everyone here.” Dai-Lin addressed Harry. 

“Of course. Forgive us for not providing proper introductions, Master Yen and Master Dai-Lin.” Little Raven proved once again that he could play vampire politics with the best of them. Edward agreed to his use of Master for both, leaving Blake guessing on who they were here to see. “To your left are Gregory and Jason from Guilty Pleasures. Jason is also a pomme.”

“Lovely.” Dai-Lin complemented. “We must make sure you have some new pieces for your shows.”

“We will gladly take back any gifts you offer.” Gregory beamed as Dai-Lin lightly traced over the design on his shoulder. 

“Next is Ms. Anita Blake, Federal Marshall.” Edward noted how Harry’s tone changed just slightly to reflect that he wasn’t so ‘happy’ or ‘proud’ to have her there like he was with Gregory and Jason. She didn’t notice the change of course, but everyone else did. One thing about Harry was that he always had a sweet compassionate tone of voice that helped make others look beyond his youthful face. 

“Executioner.” Yen stated flatly. Harry ducked his head in apology for bringing the Executioner to the Master. Edward traced his neck tattoo, it wasn’t Harry’s fault she pushed her way in. 

“Next to Ms. Blake is Federal Agent Bradley Bradford. He called us in to a crime happening here. We also have with us Bobby Lee, an Enforcer on loan.”

“Always happy to help Hellcat, you know this.” 

“You know Ted Forrester, Death, and myself.”

“Yes, the lovely Emerald.” Yen pressed his hand over Harry’s. “We are glad you came by to see us, even if you are here for something so unfortunate as a crime.” 

“So which of your vampires are assisting in the deaths?” Blake demanded from her place across the table. Even Bradford visibly cringed at her question. 

“Tell me, Emerald, do you have any foxes?” Yen asked, ignoring Blake’s question. Edward watched as the master ran his fingers along Harry’s left hand that had been left on the table. Harry turned his hand over so that his palm faced up, slightly curled as the master’s fingers played between his. 

“There is one, but…”

“He knows enough to hide during times of trouble.” Edward stated, “not much use for anything else.”

“Pity.” Dai-Lin murmured. “Foxes can be quite beautiful.”

“They are beautiful creatures, and Gil is a big ol’ sweetheart. We’re not sure how he ended up there on his own, but we do what we can for him.” Harry agreed while giving Yen’s fingers a slight squeeze. “Are yours looking to join a larger group?”

Yen removed his hand, picked up food with his chopsticks and offered it to Harry. “It’s been spoken of, just didn’t know who to contact.” Harry leaned forward, keeping eye contact with Yen, and took the food offered. Edward watched as his lips closed along the metal sticks and slowly pulled back. 

“Gregory’s Nimir-Raj would be the best.” Edward stated as he ran a hand up the back of Harry’s neck, grabbed a fistful of hair and tilted his head to face him. With a smile Harry leaned forward and kissed Edward, slipping some of the offered food into his mouth with the kiss. Edward chewed and swallowed. “Tasty.”

“I thought so.” Harry hummed and licked his lips. “Master Dai-Lin, could I possibly take the recipe for that home? It is simply divine.”

“We will be thrilled to share that with you.” Dai-Lin smiled contently as he watched the two of them interact. 

“Tell us of the larger group.” Yen seemed to carefully pick out another item of food and offered it to Harry, who gladly leaned forward to eat it again.

“The three largest lead it. The others have all agreed to it. Often they answer calls from other territories that need help. A lot of support from all is given, means crime rates have tanked.” Edward stated as he watched the Master vampire hand feed Harry. Each time Harry would keep eye contact with the master and touch him some way as thanks. A touch to his arm, his wrist, his thigh; each touch could be interpreted as sexual flirtation for those who looked closely. Any time Harry posed something to Yen’s human servant, Harry would place his hand on Yen’s upper thigh and lean towards the two.

“It all started about a year ago when a rather monstrous shifter took over many clans, and ransacked them. He took hostage of over three hundred Hyenas, and they had no one to call,” Harry explained to Yen. 

Dai-Lin leaned slightly. “How did he capture all of them?” 

“He went straight to the source, the Oba of the clan, the only female of the pack. So now we’ve got a constant line going to make sure lycanthropes are safe and healthy, and if they ever need something they can call and someone will answer. Even if they are by themselves.” 

“A noble cause, Emerald,” said Yen with a nod. 

Edward looked around the table casually as he continued to eat from his plate. The weres ate as if nothing unusual was going on. Bobby Lee did keep track of those entering and exiting the room to replace dishes or refill drinks. He was in casual conversation with Bradford. Blake… Blake just looked frustrated and uncomfortable. Her eyes constantly flicking between Harry, Yen, and Edward. She had hardly touched her food. 

“We came here to question him, not eat.” Edward heard her growl to Bradford. “We’re also not here to watch the boy flirt with everyone in sight. It’s disgusting.”

“Patience really isn’t your strong suit is it Ms. Blake? Leave the politics to those who can play it.” Bradford said back. “Also, you realise no matter how quietly you speak, everyone at this table likely can hear you. Leave this to Little Raven and Ted, and stop being rude. You demanded to come. We didn’t ask you to.” Edward could tell that Bradford desperately wanted that clarified. He must have worked hard to get connections in the local community. She was most unwanted, but Edward knew they’d gotten it the moment they saw them. 

“Master Yen, do pardon me, but where would I find your loo?” Harry spoke up as he reached back and subtly tapped Edward’s leg drawing his attention from Blake’s frustration. 

“Of course Emerald, you’ll find it through those doors.” Edward stood and pulled Harry’s chair back. 

“Where are you both going?” Blake snapped her head up.

“Men’s room, Blake.” Edward calmly stated. “Be good and continue to enjoy the pig ears.” She dropped her fork with a look of disgust. It was enough of a distraction for Yen to disappear into the shadows to follow Edward and Harry as they went through the door he indicated. Instead of leading to a bathroom, the door led to a private room set up with a table and two chairs. The walls were all the same red except for the one directly opposite of the door they entered through. That wall was a full mural of a Chinese garden. Done as if there were columns that they were looking out from with a small painted deck that led to a pond. The pond was filled with lilies and koi fish. Halfway up the wall the pond ended at a Pagoda on one side and various rocks on the other. Willow trees and green bushes made up the rest of the mural. 

“I want one.” Harry stated looking at the mural.

“You have a few of those. Yours even move.” Edward stated as he pushed Harry up onto the table. 

“True.” Harry pulled Edward into a quick kiss as Yen closed the door and dropped his shadows. “First Master Yen, I want to apologize for Blake.” 

He held up his hand. “No need. She is her own worst enemy. I know all about her, my dear. We were more than prepared for her arrival.” 

“Master Yen, your other gift is ready for you.” Edward pushed Harry flat onto the table with his legs hanging off of it. “Is this room soundproof?”

“What a gift it is too. Yes, there are no devices here either. Anything discussed will be between us only.” Yen stepped up to the table and looked Harry over.

“Blake was wrong about her insinuations. All we wanted to ask were about your eyes and what you’ve seen.” Harry stated as he arched his back and tilted his neck in offering.

“Three have already dropped, two in the last 30 hours,” Edward explained taking a seat a foot from the table casually. 

“Describe them.” Yen walked around the table, running a hand over Harry as he did so.

Edward watched Harry take in a pleasurable shudder, the mere touch was already drawing him in. “You’re looking at it. All but the eyes.” 

Yen glided his smooth hand up Harry’s neck, and used the back of his fingertips to brush beneath his eyes. “Yes, quite a beautiful pair of eyes, and here I thought Jean-Claude or Asher’s gaze could not be beat. It is nice to be wrong in such a way.” 

“The who is at least two. British, I doubt they’d bother faking an accent. Probably very thick,” Harry shuddered when Yen leaned down and trailed his lips from just below Harry’s eye and then down. Harry arched his neck as Yen ran his nose along the fresh clean skin. 

Yen pulled on the chain peaking along the line of the part way unzipped vest. Harry’s Deathly Hallows symbol slid into view. “I know this symbol. I’ve seen it before.”

“It is the being I worship. It is a symbol for Death.” Harry breathed out. “It is a magical symbol.”

“So I’ve heard. It doesn’t react to me?”

“Only reacts when I call upon it.”

“Allow me to temporarily remove these,” said Edward moving forward and with a delicate flick the torc unclasped. He also slipped the chain from around Harry.

“I should consider myself honored. You would not remove that piece otherwise,” Yen recognized the torc for what it was. “Tell me more about this, why are they looking at you? Why are they trying to recreate such beauty in death?” Yen asked. 

“Beauty, I can’t tell you,” Harry said with a real blush spreading on his cheek. “But I know the attack is from someone who should still be in prison. A war in my world, and I was neck deep in enemies from the time I was a baby. The leader is long dead, most of his men are dead, but some ended up in prison. It’s those in prison that have me suspicious, and Britain hasn’t reported anyone missing. I don’t think they’d dare to.” 

“But why you?” 

“I killed their leader,” said Harry. “He was a dangerous and prejudiced man. He strove for immortality, and didn’t care who he ran through to get it. He came after me when I was only a baby on the word of a prophecy, and it set my life up until I was seventeen.” 

“But you would have been nothing more than a child?” 

“It didn’t matter. Something to do with self fulfilling prophecies getting out of hand, and old Professors who didn’t care so long as he got what he wanted.”

“We think they are here because they wouldn’t dare in St. Louis, Little Raven is quite beloved by all the preternatural,” said Edward as Yen pulled the silver zipper and slowly slid it down to reveal more glowing skin. He watched as Harry skillfully arched his back as the zipper went down, allowing the fabric to slide off of his body. Harry shivered again when Yen ran his palm up and down his chest, teasing over his nipples causing them to peak, and back down his flat belly. His fingers sweeping in perfect motions. His skin began to turn cherry as his arousal got stronger. 

“There was one your investigation missed.” Yen murmured as he sat in the chair at Harry’s head, hands gliding up to play along Harry’s peaked nipples.

“What?” Edward’s eyes narrowed as he retook his seat. He looped the torc around his wrist to keep it protected. 

“One like this gem ended up in Chinatown two nights ago. We thought it was a druggie who overdosed and we had him removed. I will ask my foxes to hand over the body to your Mr. Bradford.” Yen leaned down and ran his lips along Harry’s neck while one hand still played along his chest. Edward smirked as Harry failed to keep in a moan.

“We thank you,” said Harry breathlessly. He sounded as though he were caught between his desires and an innocence that had Yen gravitating toward the soft edge of Harry’s jaw, and then he kissed Harry and all words were lost. 

Edward sagged in his seat to watch as Harry twisted, unable to remain flat on the table. It was a deep and rich kiss that had Yen drawing him by the back of the neck to the edge. It was easy for someone of Harry’s size to slither from the table in such an exotic way. Yen urged him on and Harry ended up wrapping his legs around the sitting man and sliding right onto him, somehow never breaking the kiss. They were angled well for Edward to watch the show unencumbered. 

Jean-Claude’s teachings, obviously. Harry let out a moan. “You’re already hard?” Harry swiveled his hips.

“It would have been rude not to come prepared, little gem. Does your body always run this warm?” 

“Yes,” Edward answered. “Perhaps you both should feed from each other?” 

“Ah yes, the ardeur. As if I could forget, they say it's unlike any power in the world.” 

“And my blood is unlike anything else. I’m a wizard, Master Yen. Not a common human.” 

“You couldn’t be with those eyes.” He pushed the vest the rest of the way off Harry’s shoulders, and trailed fingers down his skin getting a ripple of goosebumps. “Not to mention your smell. You are intoxicating. I could become drunk.” 

“Probably,” Harry breathed and ran his tongue across Yen’s mouth. “May I?” he asked, sliding a hand down his chest. 

“Yes you may,” Yen hissed clasping Harry’s mouth and sucking as though he were feeding. 

Edward could see the Master resisting the urge to lose control, and just slam him on the table. Edward wouldn’t mind it, and neither would Little Raven. But a Master was all about control and perfection. He’d like to see how this Master reacted to Harry’s cocksucking skills. Harry sucked the pulse on Yen’s neck, and wormed his way down; sliding effortlessly between the master’s knees until he was on the carpet. 

“How long until you are missed?” Yen asked as Harry worked his pants open. 

“The weres know exactly what we are doing in here. Bradford might have a guess that we’re negotiating for more information and so won’t rush us. Blake doesn’t matter.” Edward stated as Harry pulled out the master’s cock.

It was long and thick, and the head of his cock was larger than usual as it pushed passed the foreskin. Harry moved slowly and hungrily, the Master’s eyes never left Harry. His face subtly transforming; and though a vampire didn’t technically have to breath, the Master was breathing in deep. Harry devoured him up and down, slow and explorative. He never missed a spot, dragging his tongue from the balls up and then swirling it before swallowing him all the way down. Master Yen let out a low drawn out moan that wasn’t controlled. 

Harry sucked him down fast, and then dragged himself back up slower, swirling his tongue and using every muscle in his mouth and throat until he returned to the now exposed head.  _ It was going to be an interesting fuck _ , Edward thought as Harry sucked at the very tip, licking out the leaking precum before swallowing him again keeping his lips pursed and tight. Master Yen’s hips bucked, his fingers seizing Harry’s hair, trying to be gentle and sort of failing. 

“I would say take all the time you want, Little Raven wouldn’t have offered himself if he hadn’t wanted to,” said Edward, his voice a bit thicker as he kept his eyes on the scene in front of him. 

“He hasn’t even begun to use the ardeur has he?” Master Yen hissed. “So talented.”

“No,” said Edward. “He’s learning to control it, releasing it in the middle or near the end rather than letting it take control. He’s not one who needs the ardeur to fuck and love it.” 

He brought Master Yen to the edge, and just when the Master was about to lose it, Harry stopped. Yen brought him up for a forceful kiss. Harry turned around and smiled at Edward, his eyes sparkling with heavy desire as he placed his palms on the table. Yen began to swipe his hands up and down his inner thighs to the curve of his ass. 

The fabric was stretched so thin that Harry could feel it, and his neck rolled as a small moan escaped him. Yen reached around to the laces that were pulled tight with Harry’s erection trapped behind them, and pulled them. It wasn’t easy to peel them down, but the Master was entranced watching the effect on Harry’s ass as his cheeks spilled over the edge. He kissed and buried his face as though it was new and he was desperate to have that something new. 

_ Surely, the master was pleasured daily, _ Edward thought. But, then Little Raven was an interesting creature. 

Harry had already used magic on himself, and Master Yen’s eyes flashed when he slid a middle finger between Harry’s cheeks and inside of him. It made his back arch and Harry rocked back against the finger eager for more. Master Yen gripped Harry’s cock that swelled with desire and heat. He rolled his hips and pushed his ass right into Yen who couldn’t resist pushing another finger in. He started fucking Harry, pushing his fingers as far as he could and watching as Harry rotated his hips back and forth in time. His moans coming out as the ardeur began to tingle and pulse in the air. 

Harry’s pants were soon off and on the floor to join his vest, and he was pushed onto the table flat on his stomach. Master Yen pushed his way up into the Little Raven who kept his eyes locked on Edward, and he never closed them as his face twisted in sexual hunger. His fingers clung to the edge of the table as the Master thrust smoothly; and Harry wanting more, brought his legs up onto the table and bounced back into him until they found the perfect rhythm. His ardeur spun in a wild hunger, only a snack was never satisfying and so Harry let it go. The Master cried out as Harry rolled his hips. He was jerked by the back of the neck to almost stand up, forming his back to the Master’s open chest, his suit jacket had slid off, and the white starch shirt hung open as the thrusts gained a powerful momentum. 

Harry tilted his neck in offering and the Master couldn’t resist, he bit Harry’s ear and then hungrily sank into Harry. He moved faster as the blood filled Yen’s mouth, and down his throat. Harry moaned, his eyes rolling, and the first layers of cum spilled out onto the table. Every part of Harry vibrated, and Master Yen could not find a stopping point. Harry must have brought him to orgasm again and again; even when they switched positions. Harry turned and pushed the hungry Master into the seat and then settled on top. He fed from Master Yen’s neck as he rode the soaked cum covered cock. Harry’s moans and whimpers only heightened the scene. Edward’s fingers gripped the wooden arms of the chair as he watched through narrowed slits. The Little Raven was having his hungry way and reducing the master to a set of uncontrollable groans. His own power moved through the room, like shadows and it seemed to wrap around Harry, testing and teasing him until Harry convulsed, his hips jerking, and his fingers digging into Yen’s shoulders. Both of them fed from each other, and before Edward could break his own concentration to remind Harry not to drain him, the ardeur began to slow down with satisfaction as Yen took control once more and stood, gently lifting Harry’s small frame by the waist and setting him on the table to finish. 

Master Yen pumped Harry harder and faster, Harry lay flat on his back one hand gliding up and down his sweaty body. Yen pushing further and further in and then out again. Harry writhed beneath him until the Master came hard for the last time, losing himself and all he had left over right inside of Harry. 

Edward could see the man’s dick buried, a line of cum trying desperately to spill out and as Yen began to soften it did, draining out in a hot stream of liquid. Little Raven’s ass was swollen and red, pulsing as though it needed more. 

Harry squirmed on the table as Master Yen pulled out with a thick swallow in his throat. “You are quite a delicacy, little gem, I must say.” He ran his fingers through the sweat and down Harry’s hips. 

Edward was going to guess he’d probably never cum so much in his life. He was already on his feet, and pulled something out of his pocket. “You’ve got him speechless, Master Yen, I do believe he’s quite happy.” 

“But is he satisfied? His body is still hot…” 

“He’s always satisfied, but he can’t feed on me anymore tonight,” said Edward showing the black plug with a little crystal on the end. He trailed it down Harry’s body making him moan and whimper. He tried to reach for Edward who slipped between his legs and away from his touch. He slowly worked the three inch diameter plug into his begging hole, and he pressed causing Harry’s back to arch. “Perfect fit.” 

“I should at least have him cleaned up,” said Master Yen. 

“Nonsense. He likes being dirty, and we like him all the more for it,” said Edward. “You see, he does not use his ardeur very much on anyone outside of the core and his temporary pommes. We tried to encourage him to get one of his own, but he is stubborn. We may have finally found a solution, but time will tell.” 

“Why not? It is a need you can’t control, little gem.” 

Harry pouted. “They’re my babies. I can’t do that to them,” he huffed as he accepted hands from Yen and Edward and rose to a sitting position. He rocked back and forth, feeling the plug shift inside of him. 

“He is Nimir-Ra and Lupa,” Edward informed. “His leopards were badly abused for many years by a bloodthirsty psychotic sadist.” Harry held still as Edward reattached the torc and slid the Deathly Hallows back over his head.

“I see,” said Master Yen. 

“Just can’t do it. I’ll help them when they need me, but I’m not going to feed from them. It wouldn’t be right because they all love me, and they would want more. I can’t give anymore,” he said softly. 

“I’m beginning to see a picture. How very interesting.” He caressed Harry’s hand and brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “I thank you for your time.” 

Harry smiled. “It was my pleasure.” He was drawn in for a soft kiss, and Edward lifted his vest and clothes. 

“Let’s get you back into your clothing, Little Raven.” 

Harry groaned. “Please don’t tighten the strings this time,” he whined. 

Edward smirked. “We’ll see. We have to keep your plug in place.” 

“What does Blake know about the situation?” 

“As little as we could,” said Edward. 

“Which is a lot. She is not wanted,” Harry re-emphasized. “I do not like her or her prejudice.” 

“Doesn’t everyone have prejudice?” 

“Not me.” Harry caught the look from Edward. “Fine, I’m not a huge fan of mermen.”

“I think everyone’s a monster, human or preternatural,” said Edward. “It’s what you do with that monster.” 

“I lived with prejudice all my young life, I don’t tolerate it. Especially if it affects the actions someone takes.” 

“Is that why you are Lupa and Nimir-Ra?” Yen queried. 

“Yep. I never meant to be that, but they needed me. I couldn’t just abandon them, and they’ve made great strides in being independent. So they’re not broken like everyone thought,” he said proudly. “So happy for them, and they’ve made good siblings to my godson.” 

“Interesting. I always knew Jean-Claude had a depth about him that went overlooked due to his beauty. He was one of the first to ever leave Belle Morte’s side willingly.” 

“He didn’t just leave, he ran for it,” said Harry sliding off the table. 

“I’ve heard many good things about St. Louis. Stories travel fast. It was a pity I could not come out to see the first vampire ballet.” 

“We would have loved to have you, maybe next time?” Harry extended. “You would be most welcome, and you can check out the community. Unfortunately we only have one lone fox in St. Louis. It might be why he’s so jumpy. No one else of his kind to help him along.” 

Master Yen looked at Harry with such a peaceful expression. “I think I might.” 

“I have no doubt that he’s making plans even as we speak,” said Edward. “He is an opportunist.” 

Master Yen was a bit on the intoxicated side. Being high on the ardeur and Harry’s blood had him working a bit harder to remain neutral faced. His eyes were practically glowing, and once they stepped out of the private room, Edward knew that Yen’s kiss and those tethered to him got some of the power because they were full to bursting with their own natural energy. 

It had Anita Blake drawing in on herself, eyes wide, and keeping them on her plate of uneaten food. Not a single piece had been shifted to even look like she ate anything, how rude. It also looked like she’d been arguing with Bradford. His face was annoyed, clearly having shot her down. Bobby Lee looked like he wanted to shoot her in the head. He probably would have if he thought he could get away with it. Jason and Gregory had been making conversation with the human servant. Come to find out, he had been a medic in one of the ancient wars, and Yen had been like a father to him. 

“Welcome back,” said Gregory, beaming as everyone but Anita stood for them. 

“Please keep your seats, sorry for the interruption,” said Master Yen as he held out the chair for Harry this time who slowly sank into the seat. Harry started eating one of the steamed buns on his plates. No doubt he was voraciously hungry. 

“Were the bathrooms in China or something?” Anita snarked. 

“Something like that,” said Harry with a shameless grin. 

“Something smells spicy.” Jason shot a grin at Harry before turning to Blake. “Want to try this? It’ll set your mouth on fire. Lupa, you should make these too.” Blake leaned away from Jason, must not be able to stand heat.

“Hold up Little Raven, forgot your ties.” Blake’s eyes snapped back to them as Harry popped back up. 

“I thought something was loose.” 

“Allow me, Emerald.” Harry shifted to face Yen as the master ran his hands along Harry’s hips. Blake’s face flamed up at the man casually tightening the laces one cross at a time. Finger looping and pulling each section tight before slowly travelling up to the next. With each pull, Harry rocked his hips forward, exaggerating the movements to make her more uncomfortable.

“Thank you Master Yen, you’re too kind.” Harry ran his hand down the Master’s chest before retaking his seat. 

“Bradford, we need to bump up our timeline. There was a fourth body found by the community.” Edward stated calmly as he retook his own seat.

“What?” Bradford asked, concerned. “When?”

“We apologise Agent, if we had known he was more than a John Doe we would have flagged it to you. He is currently in our morgue. We’ll start the paperwork to transfer him over right away.” Dai-Lin spoke up.

“How did you get this information?” Blake fumed. “Did you sleep with him to get the information? Is that where you disappeared to? Is that how you question suspects? Sleep with them to get them to confess?”

“We negotiated. Supernatural politics takes finesse and trust Blake.” Edward stated coldly. “Neither aspect of which you have shown capability in. How we got the information is irrelevant. What’s important is we now have it.”

“Besides, what I do with anyone has no bearing on you,” Harry shrugged as he reached for the sweet soy milk. “It’s called making friends, in case you were wondering.” 

“I think you should try the marinated duck wings, Emerald, I believe you’ll find them to your liking,” said Yen as though she never spoke. He didn’t even acknowledge her presence. 

“Ooh, I haven’t had duck in a long time,” said Harry. “How do I eat it? I’m sure with fingers would be rude.” 

“It is with your fingers,” Yen smiled. 

Dai-Lin smiled. “Jason and Gregory mentioned that you were a cook at home, and that your food is next to none.” 

“They would be right,” said Harry. “I haven’t branched out too far as I feed a lot of people on a regular basis, but there are times when I want to try new and exotic foods. I’ve perfected the art of Mexican. I should try Chinese or Japanese next. I’ve always wanted to try sushi.” 

“I can recommend to you some great places here in Chinatown,” said Yen. “I can even have a couple recipes drawn up.” 

“Sure, I’ll leave you with a couple of my own.” 

“What’s the point? He’s a vampire, he can’t taste anything!” Anita scowled, but once again, no one really cared about her points. 

“Do you like coffee flavors?” Harry asked. 

“Most emphatically,” said Dai-Lin. “It’s one of our most beloved.” 

“Well, I created a Coffee Caramel Flan recipe that is inspired by the Haagen Das ice cream of the same name. It never lasts at home, even Ted likes it, and he doesn’t do sweets.” 

“It has a good flavor, and not so rich,” Edward agreed. 

“We would love it,” said Dai-Lin with a nod. “I bet it would go well with the sweet soy milk.” 

“Or more coffee,” Jason grinned. 

“My godson eats it with milk, I bet he’d like the sweet one, the salty one on the other hand.” He grinned playfully. “I like it, not sure if he’s ready for it.” 

Edward snorted, and Master Yen flashed a fang. “We are aware that some of our food would not be to your natural taste, but it never hurts to branch out and try.” 

“I love it. Maybe not all of it, but I see the care and pride in each dish, and they look amazing and are probably loads of people’s favorites. I’m good at separating what’s good and what’s not beyond my own palette. But honestly, I enjoyed almost all of it.” 

“And this is from the pickiest eater,” said Gregory. 

“He would make a good critic.” 

Harry ended up eating three more of the wings before accepting the rice pudding as dessert. Everyone else had eaten what they could, and he frowned when he saw all the food leftover. Bradford and Yen were going over paperwork that was brought to the table. 

“Master Yen, can we box the rest of this to take with us?” Harry asked.

“Why? Just throw it all away,” said Anita with a wrinkle of her nose. “Leftovers never get eaten. It’s a waste of time.” 

“It’s food. Good food, and someone will eat it. I don’t like to waste food, there are hundreds of people out there starving. If we don’t eat it, I guarantee someone will. Also, someone worked hard on all this, and throwing it away would just be rude.” 

Master Yen smiled, and stroked Harry’s cheek. “Yes, of course, Emerald. You are a treasured guest, and make no mistake the door is always open for you and yours.” He said with genuine fondness. 

Edward exchanged numbers with Master Yen who promised Dai-Lin will call and see what their people had to say about anyone with a thick British accent being in town. Anyone suspicious. 

“Now these people are likely to be insane,” said Harry. “If I’m right and they are escapees, they will look wild and withdrawn. As if they were junkies. Probably too skinny for their bodies. They might also use phrases such as Muggles, muggle rubbish, blood traitors, and mudbloods. It’s very distinctive. As strong as everyone is, please don’t engage.” He tilted his head to the Master.

“You don’t think they’d try and hide better than that?” This came from Anita. 

“Did I mention they are insane?” 

“How do you know they are insane?” 

“Last time I met the Death Eaters they were insane. Some of them had been in prison from 1981 to 1995, broke out of Azkaban, and then were sent back sometime between 1998 and 2000 depending on the person. The ones who survived anyways.” 

Edward nodded. “Problem is, these people have no filter, and they have the magic to destroy an entire street of people. Right now they are focused on Little Raven. As bad as it is, it’s probably a good thing. Keep them preoccupied so that we only have a few drops.”

Bradford nodded. “Yes, I was thinking that same thing. It’s a good thing they aren’t going on a spree.” 

“For now. What’s going to happen when they get to number seven and Little Raven doesn’t want to play ball with them?” 

“Seven?” asked Yen. 

“Seven souls, seven bodies, and the seventh is going to be mine,” said Harry flatly. 

“Is that meaningful to you?” asked Master Yen. 

“Somewhat. I destroyed their leader seven times.” 

“May I ask, why you?” asked Dai-Lin. “You would have had to have been a baby when this happened.” 

“You wouldn’t be wrong,” said Harry tilting his head. “I was only a year old, he was a Dark Lord of substantial power, and no one lived when they faced him. He came to my house, he killed my father and then my mother, and he tried to kill me. He didn’t succeed.” 

“Why?” asked Dai-Lin. 

“Souls are tricky things,” said Harry instead of outright answering. “Magic can also be tricky. In the end, my mother sacrificed herself for me, and the Dark Lord tried repeatedly to prove that he could kill a kid, until I finished him.” 

“Bull shit!” Anita declared. 

“No, he is not lying,” said Yen crisply. “Eyes like his do not lie. Full of real true emotion, you have the taste of good in you, Emerald. I will do what I can to help you finish what these honorless fools have started.” 

“Thank you, Master Yen.” Harry pressed a kiss to the man’s cheek. 

“Allow me to walk you out.” 

All of their food had been boxed and bagged, and Harry was determined to give this to someone in need before they got back to the hotel. It was coming upon one o’ clock in the morning.

Yen left them at the door, and the cool midnight air ruffled over everyone as they stepped out into the glittering night, orange light streamed along the footpaths and streets. There were still a lot of people out and about to have a good time. 

“I’ve called for a coroner to come get the body,” said Bradford. 

“How do we know it wasn’t them that did it?” Anita asked sharply. 

Bradford stopped and glared at that one. “No bites, no blood loss, Blake. I thought it would be obvious to you, and how dare you forget that you were not invited into the investigation. Not by me you weren’t. An investigation you know nothing about. An investigation you can’t even understand.” 

“I would if you told me something that made sense!” Anita scowled with her hands on her hips. “You’ve been keeping everything from me. I don’t even know his name!” she snapped pointing at Harry. 

“You don’t need to know,” Bradford snapped back. “All you need to know is what you have been told. If you can’t figure out the rest, what use are you? You should not have come tonight. You could have screwed us over with your foul attitude and disrespect.” 

“Wha-? He was just a vampire!” 

Harry couldn’t believe her gall. “And you’re just an egotistical rude human being. Everyone deserves respect until they prove they don’t deserve it. Everyone deserves a chance no matter what he or she happens to be,” he sneered causing her to whip her head around, eyes crossed. “He’s the Master of the City. He knows every nook and cranny of his home as he’s been here for centuries, and with power you couldn’t even imagine at his fingertips. He could have denied us entry, barred our path, and refused to share his extensive knowledge if he had taken you seriously. He would have had that right as we were showing up as guests and not Federal agents. You might be good when it comes to a shootout and killing things, but being a decent human being seems to be above you.” He turned on his heel and walked ahead. Everyone but Blake quickly moved to follow. 

Edward was proud of the Little Raven. 

They were soon crossing over to the covered garage. Part of him wanted to make Little Raven stay in the light while he and Bradford went to get the car. As most garages went, they were dark and suffocating places with way too many hidey-holes. 

“Ooh!” Harry saw a group of homeless men and a couple of women crowded around the outside of an abandoned building, and set off without prompting. 

Edward cleared his throat, and Gregory and Jason quickly followed. “Agent, you and Bobby Lee go get the cars. I don’t want to send Little Raven through the dark right now,” he said, keeping a sharp eye on the scene ahead of him. 

Unfortunately, that left him alone with Blake, but at least that meant she was within his sights. 

‘What the hell is going on Edward? This isn’t how you were.” It seemed she finally found a voice. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Blake,” he said, never taking his eyes off Harry who was handing boxes to each of the homeless, Gregory and Jason on each side of him. 

“So it’s Blake now?” 

“It is when you interfere like an idiot,” he said flatly. “It’s an investigation out of your league.” 

“No, that’s not what I meant. At first I thought you were dragging around a poor kid through your world of crazy!”

“I would be careful with every word you say, Blake. There is no Agent on this street.” He finally deemed that the homeless, while not safe, were useless enough to drop his eyes. 

She almost shrank back, but at the last second stood her ground. “Just who the fuck is he? How do we know it’s not him and his magic causing all of this? To get attention? Sure seems like an attention seeker, I mean the way he whores himself out to anything is disgusting, and you’re sleeping with him? You’re fucking him knowing what he does?” Edward’s mind blanked completely, a coldness swept through him, and there was a thump. Blake let out a startled yelp when Edward’s gun jammed into her rib. She was on the ground, his weaker arm had her pinned by the throat, one leg over top of her feet carefully to keep them from kicking. 

Her eyes were wide and round, and he simply stared at her as the time seemed to slow down. He didn’t smile. He didn’t speak. He just stared, the gun pressed in an uncomfortable position on her rib. She looked at him for a long time, the fear pouring out of her in waves. He could feel her heart-beat race, the blood draining from her face. Good, she knew. She knew he’d kill her right here, and then dump her body. More likely he’d have Gregory eat it. Evidence removal and all. She learned that night that he hadn’t changed. In fact, he was worse. Much worse. 

“Slow.” It was all he said as he pulled back a fraction, and he smirked coldly when she tried to react fast enough to pull her gun, but it was already in his hand. “Still use a Browning, hm?” He cracked it open and dumped out her ammo of silver shot. He then thrust it back at her, and stepped off and dropped the bullets into a pocket. “Pull that Firestar and it goes in your head.” 

She never said another word, not even on the drive back. Good. Smartest thing she’d ever done. 


	5. Chapter Five

Number five was found the very next morning outside of the Golden Gate Theater, right in front of it’s entrance. This time the look alike had a lightning bolt scar carved into his forehead. More than one semen sample had been found as well. The rookie agent had been the one to call Bradford, and let him know. 

It was at lunch time when the findings were returned. They were at a sushi restaurant on the edge of Chinatown, and unfortunately Blake was still around. She was stubborn as ever, refusing to back down. Edward wasn’t impressed any longer.

Edward, not really one for raw fish, opted for the California rolls and sticky rice. Little Raven seemed to love it, he kept ordering a wide variety of sushi to the table. 

“ME said the DNA samples shared alleles.” 

Harry snapped his head up at this. “Do they now?” 

“Yep, they’re related. Does it ring bells?” 

“Possibly, there’s one family I can think of. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange,” said Harry. He turned to look at Edward. “Rodolphus was responsible for Remus’ death. His wife was responsible for Tonks. They are the ones who left the marks on Luna.” 

“I see.” Luna was something very special to Little Raven. She was a smart girl. A bit odd in the dream-like department, but no one should doubt her intelligence. She was like Little Raven in a lot of ways. She had a purity about her. 

“And you remember Neville, right? They are responsible for sending his parents to the psyche ward for life. We need ICW, and I need to find out how they slipped out, the Minister of Magic had to have known.” He began to send a flurry of text back and forth with Draco, and Bradford was making his own calls. 

“Does it sound like their MO?” asked Bradford. 

“Anything is their MO, Bradley,” said Harry. “Rodolphus’ wife was worse than they ever were, but she’s dead, thank Merlin.” 

“Did you kill her too?” Anita sneered, and resisted flinching when Edward just stared at her. 

“No, my friend’s mother did during the final battle. You know, never a good idea to try and kill kids. Doesn’t work out,” he said genially as he called for some more yellowtail. “Bitch killed my godfather, hope she’s rotting with Death,” he muttered. 

“Isn’t that hell?” 

“I don’t believe in hell.” His phone rang, and Harry threw up a silencer as he answered the phone. It was on speaker. “Draco?” 

“Yeah, it’s me. I just got off a call with Father. He told me it was six months ago. Apparently, Montague’s wife was given a final visit to Azkaban. Her husband was dying, and she slipped them polyjuice potion.” 

“Crouch Snr number two. Would have thought they learned after the first time. Who did they switch with? They’d have had to have two,” Harry asked. 

“Two new inmates who were caught smuggling Runespoor eggs into the country, and since the guards only make their rounds in the prison every two days it gave them ample time to set up. No one noticed because the inmates were so new. They were promised freedom once…  _ he _ returned, and so the inmates agreed to it. They were skinny enough to slip through the bars. But, that’s not all.” 

“What’s not all?” 

“Augustus Rookwood.” 

“Rookwood?” 

“Yeah. He killed Montague’s wife, stole a bit of her hair, took some polyjuice potion and waltzed right out. They didn’t discover the body for two weeks.” 

“So we have three out?” Harry’s voice raised in alarm. 

“Yep, the Ministry has been hush hush about it. No one knows except the top ICW and Aurors on duty. Last month there was a breech in the Department of Mysteries, no idea what it was they were doing. No one knows what was taken and the whole matter was hushed up once again.” 

“How accessible is Polyjuice Potion in America?” 

“Not very. You need a master brewer.” 

“Hermione managed in second year, Draco,” Harry reminded him. 

“True, but a lot of ingredients only grow in the UK and France. Besides, if they are doing this for you, they are going to want you to chase them. Rodolphus and Rabastan find this kind of thing fun. Always have. They always loved a good chase, someone that would fight back with them. It made them bloody giddy. Not as bad as Bella, but, you know.” His voice went cold and dry. 

“How do you know these men, Draco?” asked Bradford in concern. 

“Rodolphus is my bloody Uncle,” Draco admitted. “Married my blood aunt, who thank Merlin, is dead. I’ll never admit it to anyone else, but I am thankful to Weasley for it. Mother didn’t know what to do with her. Knew she was insane, but family is family. So she was glad of it. I can’t give you much on Rookwood, he’s a chameleon. He could probably get a hold of Polyjuice Potion or even make it himself. He wasn’t as good as me or Severus, but who is? Not even Hermione.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that.” 

“Hah, she’s out right now with Louie.” 

“What do you know about Rabastan?” 

“Rabastan likes boys,” said Draco. “And I mean, _ young  _ boys.” 

“Maybe that’s why his DNA sample appeared so suddenly,” said Bradford, pulling out a file. “The victim was seventeen.” 

“He likes them younger,” Draco said bitterly. “But I guess he’d take what he could get.” 

“I should look into missing children,” Bradford thought out loud, barely keeping the horror out of his voice. 

“I wouldn’t rule it out. Rookwood, what little I know, is very methodical. But if he’s joined with the other two I can’t be sure what will happen. Plus he’s been in and out of Azkaban, a bit mad, but probably not as bad as the others? I couldn’t guess, the few times I spoke to him he seemed the friendliest of them all. It’s weird, you’d have never guessed he was a Death Eater.” 

Draco promised to send over photos to Bradford’s email, and they soon hung up leaving Harry tapping his fingers on the table. Bradford had stepped away to call about missing boys in the last few months. 

“Looks like we have a challenge on our hands,” said Edward thoughtfully. 

“Looks like it,” Harry agreed. 

“What is this potion you’re talking about?” Anita interjected in frustration. “Is that code for something?” 

Harry stared at her blankly. “No. It is a potion. Something you take, and it allows you to transform into someone else completely. Identity and all.” 

“No credit card or social security number required,” Jason mimicked those weird government commercials causing Anita’s jaw to drop. 

“Not possible.” 

“Very possible,” said Harry. “It would take too long going into the intricacies with someone who just won’t get it.” 

It seemed to Edward as if it was going to be iron from here on out. “Anything more you want, Little Raven?” He asked before Anita could try and argue some more. 

“No, I’m getting full,” he said. 

“Finally.” Edward smirked as he called for the check. 

“Sorry you didn’t like this place, Edward. I’ll not make it a common thing around the house,” said Harry leaning against him, and resting his head on Edward’s shoulder. Harry had been wired last night thanks to the ardeur. 

“As long as you make me something cooked,” Edward said as the Sushi Chef made his way over to the table instead of their waitress. He bowed to them. 

“Emerald, right?” the Chef asked, his English a bit choppy. 

Harry tilted his head. “Yes, sir.” 

“You no pay.” But he did lay down Blake’s bill in front of her. “Money, no good here.” He didn’t bother to hang around, and went on back making Harry squawk. 

“But, I ate a lot…” Harry’s eyes grew wide, and had a guilty look on his face. “Too much.” 

“Let it go, Little Raven,” Edward smirked. “You did make an impression after all.” He reached around and squeezed Harry’s neck. Harry kissed him on the jaw. 

“I’ll at least leave a healthy tip for the waitress,” said Harry. He wasn’t sure what the rules were for tipping in America at a traditional Asian place. But, then it wasn’t one hundred percent traditional he supposed. He’d seen several others leaving money on the table, and so he did the same. Fifty should cover it. 

Before leaving, Bradford used a laptop to connect to the area’s wifi to get the pictures. He also had to find someone who would let them print out the photographs. They were in luck as a bookstore down the road was owned by two werefoxes, and they were given full permission. Harry even handed them extra information on the three men, and asked them to give this to their master for the safety of everyone in Chinatown. 

An all out bulletin was handed out, the ICW had responded that they were going to mobilize within the next forty-eight hours, and in the meantime there would be a SWAT team on standby. Edward wasn’t sure how much good the SWAT team was going to do, they would likely be dead before they could raise a gun. Bradford asked if they could all stick together, since number six may very well drop soon, and then it would be seven. 

Harry was supposed to be seven, and who knew how they were going to get to him? It was about three days before Halloween, both were hoping this would be wrapped up in time to get home so they could take Teddy trick-or-treating. 

Harry and Edward spent some time on the phone with Micah and Jean-Claude in the bedroom, away from Blake’s nosy inquiries. Whenever one of them left the room she’d start questioning where they were going and what they were doing as if they were going to leave without her. Jean-Claude wanted to rush reinforcements out once he heard more than one was there they had to deal with. 

Trying to find three wayward insane wizards in San Francisco was a nightmare. A large bulletin had been put out on them that if they were spotted, they were not to engage and call the FBI or SWAT. 

Bobby Lee had done a geographical map survey, Bradford had discovered that while no children had gone missing there were several unexplainable deaths. Bobby Lee tracked those deaths as they came in. 

Bradford was horrified to see the damage that three could do, and this was just what was reported. “And to think we only caught onto them once they were after you. No way most would have seen this,” he said in shock. 

“Death Eaters don’t really have a goal except maximum destruction,” said Harry leaning against the white board that was brought in. “Just think there were dozens of Death Eaters and one particular leader over the span of multiple decades. Sixties, seventies, and up until 81 when he was blown apart. He tried to return in 91, failed. 92, failed again, and finally 95 he returned only to end up destroyed completely in 98. He was most active in the sixties and seventies. Sixties no one saw him coming. He infiltrated the government, taking the places of various important officials, and then in the seventies it was an all out war.” 

“What was he fighting over?” asked Anita. Probably one of the smarter questions from her this time. 

“His followers thought they were fighting over blood,” said Harry. “They had this ideal that Pureblood witches and wizards were the only real magicals, and that those who came from non-magical lines were nothing more than scum, traitors. Stolen magic. It’s like what Hitler thinks of the Jewish. In my world, Muggleborn is an anomaly.” He told her what Muggleborn meant, and how most wizards and witches were half-blood at the least. 

“So, he started a war all over that?” asked Anita. 

“Pettier things have happened,” said Harry flatly. “The end result was hundreds of deaths, both muggle and magical. He did more in the decades he was alive than most vampires could do in their centuries alive. He rose to power fast and hard.” 

“What are wizards and witches?” 

“Entirely human. Just born with magic in their veins. The ones you know aren’t really witches. They might have a sensitivity and may have been from squib lines, but they hold no magic in them. They have to draw it in, which is why the threefold rule comes into play with them, but not us.” She opened her mouth to rebuke that, but then snapped it shut. “My magic, you have to go to school for it. You have to be trained from the time you are a child. You cannot have a wand or cast any magic without at least having the first round of exams, which comes at fifteen, and to be a fully qualified wizard you have to have taken a second round at about seventeen. You can see it as SATs except its magic, theory and practical.” 

“But, you never took them, Little Raven,” Edward teased. 

“True, but I think I aced the practical, and exceptions are always made.” Harry grinned. 

“MACUSA has been a government alongside us for centuries,” said Bradford. “FBI employs at least two dozen of them as liaisons, and they teach classes at Quantico about how to spot their kind of magic for those with the right clearance. It’s still not easy, a lot of science rules are thrown out when it comes into play. My division handles preternatural and some MACUSA issues that the MACUSA themselves can’t handle.” 

“Why can’t they? If this is their people…” 

“There aren’t enough of us. In all of America there are about two hundred thousand witches and wizards against your three hundred million, and there are fifty states to cover, which means MACUSA has probably fifty to a hundred Aurors on staff per rotation - like your detectives and policemen on staff at any given time. Not enough men to cover all fifty states.”

“That also doesn’t take into account errant coven witches,” said Bradford. “There are a lot of them, way too many.” 

“But, attacking someone with magic is seen as magical malfeasance.” 

“Not for us, we have our own laws and rules,” said Harry. “We have to because we’re born in magic. It’s the way we fight, we don’t use guns. At least not most of us. Half don’t even use knives. Just magic. All magic to defend and protect ourselves. You can’t charge a witch or wizard for protecting themselves if there’s evidence to prove it. If that happens, we would likely demand you be charged for protecting and defending yourselves just the same.” 

Anita’s mouth snapped shut at this. “But, your magic kills.” 

“Your guns kill too. Your point? Your hands also kill. Your point?” Harry challenged. “What I’d really like to know Ms. Blake is why do you non-magical humans think you’re so damn special that you’re allowed to get away with shit but other species aren’t?” 

“We don’t!” 

“You want to bet me? You shoot someone, intentional or not. You might get a couple years, depending on the situation. But others get the death penalty. Protecting family? It doesn’t matter if they’re a lycanthrope, it’s an instant execution. A vampire protecting himself? Gotta kill him because he used what was available to him or her. Or how about wrongfully accused? Once dead there’s no fixing it. But of course, they’re all dead to you. So it doesn’t really matter.” He began to walk away to the bedroom, having had about enough of her presence. 

“You think  _ Ted _ is any different to me? He’s called Death for a reason! We have the highest supernatural kill counts globally. We were both bounty hunters and executioners before we got grandfathered in as Marshalls.” 

“Wrong,” said Edward tilting his head as Harry stopped to look at her. “You and I do not have the highest kill-count. I might have it. But you don’t. There’s another who is higher than yours.”

“It might be true that  _ Edward _ ,” Harry said, enunciating Edward, “has killed way more, but the thing is, he doesn’t deviate. He’s the same no matter what he kills. He also knows how to give and get respect because as Death that’s who he is. He has no actual prejudice. A human is a monster as much as the next preternatural. And he will tell you that, he’s the biggest monster of all. At least he’s willing to say it and admit it. But everyone else likes to blanket themselves under, ‘ _ doing the right thing. Protecting the lives of others. _ ’ He doesn’t play by that sentiment. You are also not the only one who was grandfathered in as a Federal Marshall, Ms. Blake. So don’t go thinking that makes you somehow superior. You might be the Executioner, but I am the Equalizer,” he finally confessed before finishing his walk out of the room. He needed air, and needed away from her. 

“Boys…” Edward snapped, but he didn’t have to because they were already following. 

“He’s the Equalizer!?” Anita seemed to finally realize what he had said. “No… no fucking way.” 

“Yes,” said Bradley, turning and smirking. “Harry Potter-Black.” 

“Potter… that was on the victim.” 

“I told you we already relayed the message,” said Edward with a shrug. “Not our fault you missed the messenger.” 

Anita’s eyes were big and round. “You’re telling me he’s the one who destroyed a one million year old creature?” 

“Not him persay, but yes,” said Edward. “He held him down, so I suppose that counts.” 

“Also Red Womans’ Husband in New Mexico, the entire town would have been swallowed with skinless walking dead,” said Bradford adjusting his cufflinks. “He’s one of the best I’ve ever met, Ms. Blake, and so is Mr. Forrester. I wanted Harry for myself admittedly, I wanted him for my team, but his heart is elsewhere. He would never be happy tied down by paperwork.” 

“You’re telling me that’s the guy who raised thousands of zombies in a boneyard? That was Branson wasn’t it?” 

“Yes, and I had great fun against that magical boggle, what was that thing?” He pretended to forget. “Oh yes, Rawhead and Bloody Bones. Little Raven is always bringing me good finds.” 

“Why is he called the Equalizer? He kills them too, and yet he’s judging me?” 

“He doesn’t judge based on species. He judges the individual,” said Edward. “He has nothing against humans, shifters, vampires, or magicals. It’s who they are that counts, Ms. Blake. He was adamant that he would never be compared to either of us. Yes, I’m Death. You are an Executioner. But he is not, and he will never be like us.”

“And just who do you think I am?” 

“I don’t have to spell it out. You know what you are just as much as I know what I am.” 

“We’ve only worked together twice.” 

“And yet you know what I am,” said Edward and that stopped her in her tracks. “We’re killers, it’s why people hate us, but they need us.” 

“I-” But she couldn’t really defend it could she? Why would she? 

oOo

They settled down in the hotel to review their current information, including what came in with the body from Yen’s people. Some room service of appetizers and goodies had been brought up for everyone to snack on. Bobby Lee and Bradford joined Edward around the suite’s coffee table to discuss information. Blake sat slightly apart from them. Edward spared a moment to watch as Harry and Jason slipped into their warded room and Gregory came and slid on top of the couch behind Edward. 

“May I, Gardien?” 

“Sure pet.” Edward muttered as he turned his attention back to the papers in front of him. He could hear Gregory rub his hands together to warm them before dropping them onto his shoulders. Soon the wereleopard was massaging his muscles, shifting as Edward flicked through reports and tossed ideas back and forth with Bobby Lee and Bradford. It was something the Pard started doing whenever Edward sat in one place without Little Raven, Alpha, Toy, or the kid with him. Alpha explained it was their way of thanking him for being a part of their pard. Since many of them were athletic they knew how to work the muscles that were strained from holding positions. 

“Lover, talk to your son for a bit,” Harry came back into the room with Jason and passed Edward the phone before accepting Gregory’s greeting. He settled on the arm next to Edward and looked over the scattering of papers over the table. 

“Hey Kid.” Edward split his attention between Teddy on the phone and Blake who suddenly sat up in shock.

“Hi Dad! How’s the case going? Parrain won’t tell me anything.”

“It’s going well. Little Raven made a new friend for your Père last night. Worked his magic.” Edward reached forward and took the paper that Bobby Lee passed over, ignoring Harry’s sputtering.

“Père will like that. He and Papa were worried that he wouldn’t eat well over there.”

“You can tell them he ate very well.” Jason and Gregory snickered at that. Edward knew all of the shifters in the room could hear both sides of the conversation. 

“I will! Oh Brother Peter is calling me for dinner. Bye Dad, give everyone kisses for me. Love you.”

“Bye Kid. Love you too.” Edward hung up the phone and passed it back to Harry. He pulled Harry’s head down by a hand to the back of his neck and kissed him. “Kid said to pass on kisses, so go do your work Little Raven.” 

“Well I’ll need more than one for that.” Harry grinned and pulled Edward into a longer kiss before standing up and passing kisses on to Gregory, Jason, Bobby Lee, and even dropped one on Bradford’s cheek shocking the agent. 

“You sure you’re a sociopath? Death can’t love, it’s a weakness.” Blake sneered as Harry traveled the room. “Or is what you told me the first time we met a lie?”

“What do you know about sociopaths Blake?” Bradford asked. 

“They can’t feel emotions or understand them. Which means either Death is lying about being a sociopath or is lying to those around him about being able to love them.”

“Is this you showing concern for how I feel?” Harry asked, confused as he settled back by Edward. 

"What's it to you Blake? We aren't 'friends' or even co-workers." Edward stated calmly.

"Just a shame to see Death killed because he developed a weakness." Blake folded her arms over her chest.

"Little Raven isn't a weakness. No investment is." Edward leaned back and draped an arm around Harry, pulling him onto his lap.

"See he doesn't feel anything for you, he sees you as an investment."

"Are you jealous, Ms Blake? Or maybe it’s that you really don’t know what Death is. Just because he can or cannot feel something doesn’t mean he doesn’t know it. He doesn’t have knowledge.” 

“You once told me on our first job that I had potential. Then after the second job you disappeared. Rumors of your kills were easy to track. What happened to you? What caused you to have this? A family? Since when can you stand to be tied down by weaknesses like that? You mocked me for wanting marriage and this job.” 

“Did you not answer your own question?” Edward said, and her face was full of confusion. “You said, why would I bother if it’s a weakness? If I’m bothering, obviously it isn’t a weakness, Blake. My kills never lessened, if you’ve tracked the rumors. I even had a good time with a demon on the outskirts of Tennessee, and it’s true. I don’t feel anything - much. But I recognize talent. I recognize investments. I also recognize what is good and what is not. I also recognize what belongs to me. What is mine.” 

“How can a family be an investment?”

“You chart a family by a narrow vision of what you see. One man and one woman. I said it was a weakness for you because the one you were marrying did not accept you for what you are. Did not accept what you had the potential to be.” Blake turned red at this. 

“Just so you know, Ms. Blake, I hate Ted Forrester,” said Harry, sitting up and smiling at her. “I don’t like him one bit. I met him, and I really didn’t like him. I was not very comfortable with his persona, the idea of him being someone that he isn’t. I would never want him to be someone that he isn’t and turn it into a weakness. I’ve never asked for more than what he can give, and I was more than fine with it.” 

“But he doesn’t love you. He can’t. He lied to your kid.” 

“But you’re wrong because love doesn’t have to be charted by intense emotions or feelings. It can be an idea and be just as wonderful. I’m proud to say that I’m probably the first person that Edward ever truly trusted. I can say that, and that means more to me than false emotions. My boy has never been so happy, and what he can’t feel we do for him. On some level even a child like him understands where a lot of adults simply don’t. Maybe that’s because he has so many different people in his life who love him? And they also love Edward.” 

“Alpha, Little Raven, and Toy provide the Kid and each other with enough love.” 

“But the thing is, we know Edward loves us, and we know he loves us in his own way. Everyone is different. You love someone not because of what they do for you, but because it's simply what you feel and what they mean to you. I’ve seen the most normal human beings with normal emotional capacities destroy each other. A parent of a child marries a new person, and that new person hates that child because he or she isn’t theirs. Yet, we don’t call them out because they feel. We don’t often question it because they seem normal to you. 

“All of my lovers love my son as if he were theirs. They all show it in different ways. One has so much passion that he can overload an entire city, the other is much like me in a lot of ways, and will sacrifice himself if he doesn’t get stopped, and Edward is the logical. He’s the one who makes sure that we don’t destroy ourselves with how strong we feel. He’s the cold logic that is always needed. The one who tells us to stop when it's too much, and to push when it's not enough. A relationship is more than emotions. It may not work for some, but it's perfect for us, and in return what we give Edward makes him ten times stronger than you, or perceptions, could ever be.” Harry wrapped an arm around Edward and settled more into his lap.

“Well said, Little Raven, but you are wrong. I do love you and our son, somehow Alpha and Toy have managed to worm their way in.” He wasn’t about to mention the Tetrumvirate. It was none of her damn business, but Edward wanted to make absolutely certain that she knew and anyone sitting in here knew what belonged to him. He had nothing to prove to her, but he thought it was a good way to reinforce the Little Raven, though hearing him he hardly had to. Little Raven knew him well. It was startling how well. 

“Yes, but before you didn’t and that was fine. As long as you were Edward, and not Ted.” Harry kissed him. “What you don’t get is Edward has a choice he can make every time. He doesn’t have to do anything if he doesn’t want to. He isn’t overruled by his emotions to the point that it becomes destruction. He can step back and take a cold hard look and then decide for himself.” Edward pulled Harry harshly back into a kiss, one hand dropping down behind to slip into the back of Harry’s pants to grab his ass.

“Speaking of kids. How’s that other stray you picked up?” Bradford asked as the kiss grew heated. 

“He’s got potential and is learning well.” Edward stated as he pulled back. Harry’s eyes were glazed with desire. “Time to do your job pomme.” Edward said to Jason as he slipped his hand back out.

“Happily!” Jason came, grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him off of Edward, “Let’s go have fun Lupa.”

“I’m jealous,” Gregory huffed. 

“Come on, Gregory,” Harry called and like a flash, Gregory disappeared from the back of the couch. 

“Can’t lie Edward, but glad I’m not on that list. Seems like hard work.” Bobby Lee grinned at Edward. “Hard to keep up. I’ll stick to my guard job.”

Edward smirked. Anita looked flat out confused, and he wondered if she’d be too terrified to ask. Bradford looked curious. “You mean he can’t have the same person in a day?” 

“It’s not recommended. We tried playing Little Raven’s way. He refused others for months, accidents happened and more than once the Alpha ended up asleep for multiple days in a row. You remember that day his Lieutenant went crazy? Little Raven was ill?”

Bradford nodded. “I remember, saw the reports. He had to be carried out by Jason. It was all over the news.” 

“That was something draining him of that power.” He left out that they all had been connected to. “It’s what happens if he gets drained completely.” 

“Wow. I’m curious, but also not sure if I can handle any more information. Is this a common thing?” 

“No, one line, and only the Toy has it in full from that line. It was passed to Little Raven.” 

“Right, you all told me that some of the more stronger ones house extra powers, need for an extra sort of feeding. Right?” 

“Correct, and the Toy’s just happens to be lust. He has to feed it or it gets out of control. It passed onto Little Raven, no human has ever had it before. It’s never been done.” He was trying to be careful what he said around Blake who was trying to follow and completely confused. “I am available more often because I’m what is called a null, but even I have my limits.” 

“So last night when you were negotiating?” 

“Yes, it gave Little Raven the chance to satisfy himself and give us a break,” Edward said. 

“So what happens if he doesn’t feed?” 

Bobby Lee laughed, and Bradford turned to look at him. “It all goes downhill from there. If it loses control he could take everyone in this building with him.” 

“With him?” 

“Free for all, no regard for gender preferences or even family ties if it’s strong enough.” 

Bradford’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding?” 

“No. So it has to be fed, regularly.” 

“Aside from the obvious, what does it do?” 

“It’s a power surge. Just raw unrelenting power that can be passed from member to member that’s oathed or connected in some way. It’s not been easy, Little Raven is nothing like me.” He stared blankly at Anita. “I think he should just do what is necessary, but he’s always careful not to take something he deems unfit or who needs his care.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Anita growled in frustration. “If you’re talking about him eating, the food is here.”

“In other words, he requires a lot of attention. It isn’t relevant to you or to this case,” Edward said flatly.

“Is this a recent development?” asked Bradford.

“Yes.” Everyone but Edward flinched when a sudden surge of power flowed through the room like a hungry creature, and Anita shivered, her eyes going wide. 

Bobby Lee grunted. “Never stops being startling.” 

“Are they having sex?” Anita squawked having only just realized it. 

“What did you think a stripper means when they say ‘Let’s go have fun’? Sleeping?” Edward asked. More power pushed through the room, drawing everyone into obvious discomfort of arousal. Anita seized the arm of the chair she’d plonked herself in, and Bradford took in a sharp breath as he too could feel it. 

Edward who felt it well enough, but could control his hormones, sank back and crossed a leg over his knee. “And this is with it controlled. It’s mild right now.” 

“You’re okay with it?” Anita shuddered. 

“It makes him happy, Ms. Blake, and I don’t mind watching.” 

“Why didn’t we feel it last night?” asked Bradford. “I mean, if the Master…” 

“Some kiss members can form a powerful barricade to prevent it from spreading and to keep it contained. I have no doubt Yen had been able to do the same otherwise you’d have all been rather embarrassed considering how strong it was last night.” 

“And you’re unaffected?” asked Bradford. 

“Not entirely. I’m simply used to it. The Toy has the same effect, but it’s more controlled with all the time he’s had. Little Raven is a fledgling. He needs to be protected, and the more he pulls toward him the more protected he will be. From himself.” 

“Is he going to be okay? I mean with a power like that, he could be hurt and taken advantage of,” he said in concern. 

“Yes, but that is why there is always someone with him at all times. No matter what. If I am not here, you can be sure that Bobby Lee or Jason or even Gregory will be there to fix it. He can’t control himself if he goes for too long. It’s imperative that he feeds on the lust. If not, it’s like going without water for days on end, except the lack of water will kill you. It’s a double edged sword. A lot of power, but hard to control. It’s why the Toy uses a strip club. He can remotely feed without touching, he’s begun to teach Little Raven to do the same, but it’s still no substitute for the real thing. Most Masters would kill for a taste of it. It’s unlike any power in the world. It’s a perfect bargaining chip. Little Raven is adamant that he only takes those who are willing from all sides. He will never put his hands on someone or something who wishes not to be involved or have a part of it. It was a source of contention for a while in many groups. And those with a weak will can become addicted to it and fast.” 

“I think I’m beginning to understand,” said Bradford. “They sure don’t teach this at Quantico.” 

“No, and they wouldn’t.”

“Only human servants gain ties like that from master vampires.” Blake stated. “Are you saying he is a human servant? If he dies the vampire dies and vice versa.”

“Careful Blake.” Bradford warned. “Harry and his connections are not any of your business.”

“His master must be pretty powerful to have gotten us the meeting last night. So is he a servant to a Master of the City? If he’s that important then why is he here. He should be in federal protection.” Edward could tell she was trying to backtrack. 

“Finally something smart is coming out of you.” Edward gave her dead eyes. “He’s more than safe enough where he is.”

“And you’re okay with this?” Anita asked, horrified. 

“Why not? It keeps him happy, and exceptions are always made. It’s what matters.” As the power began to wind down in the room, there was a crackle in the air bringing everyone’s thin white hairs rising from their arms and neck. It rose a bit higher, and then it lowered to a calm. A serene calm. 

Bobby Lee grimaced. “I’m going to take a walk. I see no threat here.” He was quickly gone, and Edward shrugged and lifted a report, but not really seeing it. 

“This is so not normal. He’s cheating on you!” 

“No, Ms. Blake, he is not. Why question what you don’t understand? It has no effect on you. It is not your relationship, and I will not let you drag him through your world of normal. We have finally gotten him over the hill of before, and thankfully no accidents have happened. I won’t be pleased if you become the cause at a later date. I might have to take time off for a hunt otherwise.” 

Bradford pretended not to hear what he’d said, and Blake drew in on herself. Her brain was simply not registering what she’d learned. Edward wasn’t sure how safe it was to arm her with this kind of ammo. Oh well, might be fun later. 

“Did you know about this Agent?” 

“Of course. Everyone knows about it if you look in the paper or watch TV.” 

“Besides, life is not boring where Little Raven is concerned,” said Edward on a final note.


	6. Chapter Six

It was very nearly dusk when Bradley left the room to make some calls. Bobby Lee had gone to get rested in case they were needed for the night. Blake was, well, doing what Blake would do and sitting and staring at Edward who was still going through reports. The flatscreen TV had been turned on for the first time. It was impossible to track every single movement, but with the timeline they had they could easily pick out the most unusual deaths across the country between the Niffler incident and the first body that Yen’s people had found, not counting the car crash four months ago. 

Little Raven had been right that they’d been planning this out for some time. Probably stalked and watched each victim for days and weeks ahead of time. 

Bradford came back through just as the TV began to play that annoying tune that often came on just after the news, and Edward saw that it was Entertainment Tonight. That annoying blonde reporter woman was smiling for the camera and wearing a bright red ensemble as the background flatscreen behind her showed video footage of stars and celebrities walking the red carpet.  _ Did no one have anything better to do? _ Edward wondered. 

_ “Brad and Angelina taking to the red carpet and showing their best for fans, Katie Holmes and Tom Cruise jet setting around the world with their daughter Suri, Jamie-Lynn Spears tells all of her shocking teen pregnancy, and finally for all you fans of the preternatural nightlife, Master of Hollywood is gearing up for his appearance in Quinten Terrentino’s new film. We have the scoop for you tonight, and that’s not all! We have an exclusive tonight on America’s favorite Master of the City and out IT couple Jean-Claude of St. Louis and Equalizer Harry Potter-Black.”  _

Anita’s mouth dropped, and Edward glared at the screen as footage of Jean-Claude and Little Raven began to play in the background. It was that night in front of Fox Theater for the first vampire ballet, and Harry was coyly smiling beside Jean-Claude who had one arm tucked around Harry with Lorcan on his other side, flashes of bright lights, and Jean-Claude speaking to someone in the crowd. If you looked behind them and just off camera one could see Jason and part of Micah. Edward was pleased to see not a bit of him had been shown. Of course, no one was interested in him for long. 

“That’s-” Anita blinked and blinked again. 

“ _ Stay tuned so you don’t miss out on what we’ve found for you on Entertainment Tonight! I’m Mary Hart your host for this evening... _ ” and once again that horrible music played as the credits began, and more film footage began to roll of celebrity couples, kids, and preternatural celebrities, namely Toy, Little Raven, and the Master of Hollywood. 

“Dammit, don’t tell me they got a hold of it already? It’ll be a nightmare if this gets out in the media.” 

“Let’s hope its something as stupid as always,” Edward grunted as he flopped down. “I didn’t see anything on the news about it. Not even world or local.” He was betting Yen and Jean-Claude were working overtime to keep it quiet. He had no doubt that money was being exchanged along with political negotiations to keep the media from really looking hard at the West Coast. 

Anita was wide-eyed and staring as the credits flickered and commercials began to play. “Is that his master?” she asked, her dark eyes darting across the screen at the commercials as if demanding it to come back on. “You live in St. Louis now?” 

“That is none of your business Ms. Blake,” said Bradley sitting across from Edward on the spare armchair. “None of it is relevant to the case at hand.” 

“I’m from St. Louis,” Anita squawked. 

“So?” 

“You’re telling me he works at Animators Inc? Is that how he knows Manny?” 

“She’s a fast one,” Bradley muttered when the door to the bedroom clicked open, and Edward looked over and resisted smirking when he saw Harry shuffling out half asleep. He stifled a yawn that Micah would have called cute. He certainly didn’t mind the Little Raven wearing one of his t-shirts. A dark green with a pair of tight white shorts, he was sure the pets called them booty shorts as they snapped around his plump backside forming a perfect rounded shape. 

No surprise, Harry slipped over the edge of the couch and slithered into his side. Edward looped an arm around him, making a point to squeeze his meaty ass as he kissed him. 

“Are the pets alive?” 

“Knocked out,” Harry stifled another yawn and snuggled into his side. “No word yet?” 

“No, but you’re on TV,” Edward mused, causing Harry to make a face. 

“ _ Ulgh. _ ” 

“You’re from St. Louis?” Anita stared at him. 

“I guess.” He shrugged. He supposed the cat was out of the bag now. 

“Do you work at Animators Inc?” 

“Hm. It’s not really important,” he said, lolling his head around Edward’s shoulder. “Can we watch something else?” 

“Now why would you want to do that?” Edward smirked as the programme came back on, and Harry stared blankly at the TV as the woman started talking about Brangelina or whatever. 

“Are they that lazy that they can’t use their actual names?” 

“What do you think you’d be called?” 

“Too many letters,” said Harry, screwing up his nose prettily at the idea. “My neck is name enough. I guess maybe JHEM without the C?” 

Edward hooked his finger into the torc around Harry’s neck and tugged when Edward’s cell phone rang. Anita muted the TV, but kept her eyes on it. 

“Just talking about you, Toy,” said Edward into the phone. Harry shuffled even closer as Edward switched ears so that Harry could hear him. Harry rested the side of his head against Edward’s.

“Ooh? And what are my delicious men talking about?” Jean-Claude purred. 

“Horrible acronyms,” Harry supplied. 

“Mon Amour, it is lovely to hear your voice. I wanted to let you know that Master Yen and I have worked to keep things out of the press. I have set up something tonight to take the heat away. I do hope you do not mind.” 

“Does it happen to be some sort of exclusive on this horrible entertainment show?” Edward asked. 

“Oui! We will have to also thank the Master of Hollywood at some point. It was a bit early to mention his role in the new upcoming film, but I managed to get him to come out with it earlier so that eyes were in a variety of directions. I also wanted to let you know I have reinforcements arriving soon. If this gets heady, I want you to make use of them.”

“I take it the master was pleased with last night’s negotiations?” Edward said, smirking at Harry who turned red in the cheeks. 

“Oui, most enchantingly. We are already making plans for a future visit. I am most certainly looking forward to it. Is your guest still there?” 

“Yep,” said Harry, not looking at Blake. 

“Is she entertained?” 

“Something like that. The hits just keep coming,” Edward replied. “What time are they arriving?” 

“Not long now. I managed to borrow Lorcan’s jet for fast travel. It is good to have friends in many places.” 

“Maybe so.” 

“I do wish I could be there, I was invited, but I do not think it wise if we are to keep eyes drawn away from you, they need to be elsewhere.” 

“Understandable.” 

Not long after they hung up, and let Bradford know that attention had been diverted purposely away from San Francisco. 

“That’s a relief,” said Bradford. 

“He can do that?” Anita asked in shock. “Just how well known is the Master of St. Louis?”

“How well do you think?” said Edward with a nod toward the TV where the handsome Master of Hollywood was charmingly speaking with the journalist. He had even mentioned the Master of St. Louis.  _ ‘A revolutionary really, and his hosting of the largest gathering of masters in America couldn’t have been more successful. It was an experience. A classic vampire with a modern outlook. Much like you.’ _

_ ‘Oh now, you’re such a charmer.’  _ Yeah a lot of vampires knew how to play to crowds, particularly the ones who got photographed often. 

“That video footage was captured outside of Fox Theater right?” Anita recognized. 

“First ever vampire ballet, St. Louis was the first to host so many masters in one place,” said Harry. “My sweetie promoted it, he sponsored it, and even funded most of it. He was the one who started negotiations with the other masters to let them travel and do their shows.” 

Anita seemed completely floored by the sudden influx of information. It was like her brain had gone into overload. Interesting, but irrelevant. “And you’re okay with this Edward?” 

“Sure,” said Edward. “Little Raven has a lot of fun, don’t you?” He said being careful how much he spoke of his own involvement. Cat might be out of the bag, but she didn’t need to know how involved he might or might not be with anyone else. Let her think what she would. 

“As if you don’t,” said Harry kissing him on the chin. 

“How else am I going to keep the monsters away without employing even bigger monsters?” Edward asked before Anita could ask something else. “Always pays to protect the investments.”

It was no surprise that for Jean-Claude the entire world was a stage that was watching, and Harry draped himself over Edward like a curled cat when the host introduced an exclusive. Harry saw Jean-Claude sitting prettily on a pure white tufted sofa, the backdrop was somewhere inside of the circus, likely in the upstairs part of the Circus ring if the fancy black and gold wallpaper was any indication. He looked perfectly sexy and perfectly beautiful in a pair of tight black leather that looked as though breathing was an impossibility, and the sides were weaved showing a lot of skin and giving no imagination to what he was wearing beneath it. He wore one of his frothy silk white shirts that glowed on camera. It was pinned at the neck with a thumb sized sapphire. His perfect white chest exposed along with the burned cross above his nipple. He also had the necklace that Harry had given them all years ago strung around his neck, shining sapphire in the light. Edward’s was a blue topaz and Micah’s happened to be a peridot. Each one of them housed Harry’s magic and held shields and other things to help them out should they be in trouble. 

He was a lovely sight. He had a gray furred wolf lying beside him on the couch. Edward was almost convinced that the Toy could use his midnight eyes to captivate the entire world watching if he wanted to. He certainly had a presence about him. His curls were like silk, and he saw Anita’s reaction was quite visceral before she could hide it. 

Edward’s hand fell into the top of Harry’s wild hair, and began to thread through it as the interviewer introduced both of them. 

“Oui, it is a pleasure to be speaking with you,” said Jean-Claude, his French accent a bit thicker and somehow more seductive than normal, which was pretty impressive. 

Anita had to blink twice to clear whatever was going on in her head. 

“You’ve had yourself quite a year from your sponsorship of America’s first vampire ballet, and last year’s opening of Danse Macabre. I’ve heard Danse Macabre has seen quite the influx in celebrity visitors.” 

“Oui, you would be right. It has been an enchanting experience to be able to meet and work with so many brilliant people.” 

“Is it true that both Brittany Spears and Justin Timberlake showed up at Danse Macabre?”

“Oui, but not together.”

“And Ke$ha? I also heard that the Olsen twins for their birthday rented out your entire club for the night.”

“We’ve had a wide range of human celebrities drop by. They seem to enjoy my clubs just as much as everyday humans do. We are also the only club to have the exclusive drinks that we do.”

“Uh oh,” Harry snickered as Edward hummed. “Was that intentional?” 

“Probably.” 

“Clubs? Do you mean they visit your other businesses as well.”

“That would be telling on my clientele, ma cherie.” Jean-Claude smirks into the camera causing the reporter to give an unprofessional giggle. “I do believe everyone has a right to enjoy themselves. We live in a world that can be harsh, and enjoyment and entertainment is sorely needed.” 

“That’s true, and you’ve sure made a splash into the entertainment industry. I hear there are agents calling around the clock for you to star in their upcoming movies, and MTV has been said to show interest in presenting you on their hit series CRIBS.” 

“I do think people are embellishing, ma cherie. Being Master of the City takes a lot of sweat and  _ blood _ to make our home the best it can be.” His tongue rolled across the word blood and it sent shivers over the journalist, his eyes sparked and they seemed to get deeper. 

Anita was once again shaking her head as if trying to clear it of cobwebs, but nevertheless couldn’t seem to take her eyes from the TV, Bradley couldn’t either for that matter. 

“Think either would notice if I fucked you right here?” Edward whispered to Harry.

“As if I’d let you!” Harry hissed back, face turning red. He yelped when Edward’s hand cracked down on his backside, neither Bradley or Anita seemed to notice. “Edward!” 

“Bad Little Raven.” 

“How about a compromise? You can do it in front of anyone but that thing over there,” Harry breathed quietly. 

“Hm, perhaps. Is it really going to matter in the end?” 

Harry pretended to be thoughtful as Jean-Claude began to talk about the success of the vampire ballet and a recruitment drive for preternaturals. A lot of major Masters had been planning it out since the first had been so successful. He knew Auggie and Samuel were going to be in on it, and Lorcan as well. Probably the Master of Hollywood and maybe even Yen if it interested him enough. “No, but I don’t want it ruined,” said Harry slyly. He wiggled his ass when Edward’s palm smoothed down across the tightness of the shorts. His thumb slid down into the crease and pressed causing small goosebumps to appear along Harry’s arms. He made a point. No need to ruin their fun. Blake might end up dead otherwise. 

He was smooth and clean, and Edward’s palms ran up Harry’s slim waist to his nipples beneath the shirt. And then back down again leaving more goosebumps along his skin. Jean-Claude was once again teasing the journalist, and getting her flushed and doe-eyed. He’d never imagined anyone could mesmerize another on camera, but Jean-Claude was managing with the way Bradley and Anita were hanging on to his every word. Even if they didn’t care about the subject. 

Jean-Claude seductively turned questions back on her, and getting her so thoroughly wound up that she forgot some of the other questions that she had to ask. Like the personal ones. She would try and ask about Harry only for Jean-Claude to spin her in a perfect series of circles, but also keep her drawn in. She had no idea that she was following his trail like a cat and mouse game. 

“I think that’s Dante on his lap. I recognize the crescent mark. Teddy liked playing with him when he was a pup,” said Harry with a deep breath. Jean-Claude had quite a few real wolves, they mostly spent their time in a paddock near the Lupanar. Harry and Marcus had charged Teddy with taking care of the pups a couple times a week. It made Teddy feel like an important member and included in the pack though he was still too young to be an actual member. 

“Is it true that you’ve been approached by GQ, Rolling Stone, and Playboy?”

“Everyone seems to want to list me as the sexiest man, alive or undead.” Jean-Claude elegantly shrugged. “I shall tell you one of them is true, but which one I shall leave for you to decide. Christmas is a rather magical time of the year, oui?” 

“Couldn’t be Playboy, that’s a magazine for straight guys.” Anita muttered aloud. Edward looked over at her in slight disbelief.  _ Was she really that engaged with the program? Would she even notice if I shot her now? _

“I know which one.” Harry murmured into Edward’s ear. “Will I get a reward if I tell you?”

“You’ll get a better reward if you don’t.” Edward slid his hand back down to Harry’s ass and squeezed it. Harry rocked against Edward’s hip before slipping down to drape over the man’s legs. Edward took the opportunity the change in position presented and slid his hand along the seam of the shorts between Harry’s thighs to push up against his balls. Edward watched as Harry rolled his hips, alternating between pushing his budding erection against Edward’s thigh and pressing back into the hand between his legs. The rolls were sharp enough to send his ass into motion. A feast for the eyes, or his cock but Little Raven said no to sex in front of Blake.

“You don’t think a man would like to know his secrets, Ms. Blake?” asked Bradford who was also a bit more enchanted than he wanted to be. 

“He’s gay isn’t he?” 

Harry scoffed. “He may be my sweetie, but why tie him down to just one gender preference? He can spin circles around any man or woman coming and going,” he said proudly. “I may be his choice, but if he wanted he could have anyone and everyone.” 

Anita bristled at this, and tried to drag her eyes away to look at him only to be drawn back again. It was like she couldn’t see further than the TV screen that had Jean-Claude laughing richly. 

“It seems you’ve done a wonderful job distracting me, Master Jean-Claude, I didn't even get to ask the burning question that America has for you.” 

“Oh? I shall let you ask if you dare, ma cherie,” said Jean-Claude. 

“We’ve all been speculating who your human servant is. Can you share with us who they happened to be?” she asked boldly. 

Jean-Claude grinned like a cat. “A master never tells all, ma cherie.” 

“Rumors say that it is Federal Marshall Harry James Potter-Black, also known in some circles as the Equalizer, but surely someone that high profile couldn’t possibly be your servant?” 

“A master would never put his human servant in harm's way,” said Jean-Claude. “They are precious after all. Always number one, never number two, and always belong to the master.” 

“Strong words,” breathed the journalist as though she’d been dazed or stunned by a spell. “-And unfortunately we are out of time.” 

“It is a pity. I have so enjoyed this night. Please, I invite you to return again,” said Jean-Claude with a wink to the camera. 

Edward could imagine the world watching was swooning. It was going to be even more insane when they got home. The Toy never did anything by halves, then again neither did Little Raven, and once again he cracked his hand down on Harry’s backside causing him to yelp even louder. 

Anita and Bradford finally noticed. 

“Edward!” Harry squawked with a wriggle over his knees and thighs. 

“That’s for you pinning me down, Little Raven.” His flushed face was always a highlight, and the way his ass jiggled. Yeah. Sociopaths see all after all. 

“As if you couldn’t lift me to shoot something, Lover,” Harry pouted. “Besides, I’m on your weaker side.” 

“It’s brilliant, if eyes are in St. Louis they won’t be here,” said Bradford. 

“Yep, they’ve been calling and asking for an interview for over a year now,” said Harry. “So it’s not a surprise that once he gives the go ahead they would jump on their private jets and fly right out there. I imagine it’s going to be fun going home.” 

“Indeed,” Edward agreed. 

Anita had an odd expression on her face. “You don’t think being involved with a Master would be a conflict of interest in your work?” 

“As much as it would be for the police and detectives who are married and chasing serial killers,” Harry snorted. “I guess everyone should be single then.” 

“Most are sadly divorced,” said Bradford. 

“Just because I’m involved with someone doesn’t change my skills and job description. In fact, it’s made me even better because I know things that normal marshalls could never possibly hope to know.”

“Like the fact that some shifters can change individual parts,” said Bradford, causing Anita to look at him. 

“Yep.” 

“Individual?” 

“The stronger the lycanthrope the more they can transform parts of their human bodies. For instance some I know can transform their hands into a series of shifter claws which would act as five very deadly and very fast switch blades.” 

Anita’s mouth opened. “I’ve never seen that.” 

“You’ve likely never run into the strongest of the strong before,” said Edward. “It’s quite rare. But when it happens it can sure be a head rush.” 

“That’s why I chose to walk into a mall full of innocent civilians and shoot Van Anders between the eyes without prompt,” said Harry. “He could use his individual transformation to scale buildings and tore dozens of women to shreds before he made his way to St. Louis.”

Bradford grimaced at this. “Yeah.” 

“That was you?!” Anita exclaimed. 

“Yes,” said Harry. “If I had given him any real warning he’d have transformed and taken out everyone around him. It was a calculated risk. I rather kids going into therapy than becoming shredded hamburger.” 

Before Anita could inquire any further there was a ring from Edward’s phone. He checked the ID, and smirked before answering. “Alpha.” 

Harry perked and raised his body up to stare at Edward. 

“We’re outside the hotel, which room you in?” 

“500.” 

“Ouch, that’s top floor, Gardien. I’m impressed. I’ll be up in a minute.” 

“You should take the stairs.” 

Micah squawked and then hung up, Edward smirked. Harry arched a brow. “You really think he’s going to take the stairs?” 

“No. He’s too much like you. You should get up and greet him.” 

Harry beamed, and rolled easily off Edward. 

“Are you going to greet him like that?” Bradford asked with a spark of amusement. 

“I’d do it naked, but that would be rude in front of Ms. Blake,” Harry said grinning. 

Edward noticed that the long shirt hid his aroused state, and he was just swinging open the door when they heard the elevator dinging outside in the hall. Harry flashed a grin at Edward before he dashed out of the room leaving the door wide open. Edward rolled his eyes, draped his arms across the top of the couch, and waited for them all to come back in. It didn’t take long to see a figure walk in with Harry wrapped around them. 

Micah had arrived. While still caught up in kissing Harry, with hands squeezing his ass to keep him up, the alpha walked into the room and casually sat down on the couch next to Edward. Edward noticed Luna slip into the room and close the door. 

“Gardien.” Micah greeted, palming Harry’s ass and the raven bent down to suck on the alpha’s neck. 

“Alpha.” Edward reached over and dug his fingers into Micah’s hair. Forcing him to tilt his head and accept a kiss. “Little Moon. Wasn’t expecting you.” Edward nodded at Luna. Edward admitted that much like Harry, he respected her the moment he met her. It probably helped that Harry had lit up as if he was looking at one of them. He’d grown so warm that all of them had felt it. It was like she was his star, and after hearing about her story, he could see why. Edward appreciated loyalty and honor, and she had it in spades. She had the same sort of purity that Harry possessed. Although, she was a bit on the dazed and dreamer side. Quite a bit eccentric, if the radishes in her ears were anything to go by. 

“Gardien, lovely to see you again. Figured I could offer my assistance. I see Spots is in good health.” Luna smiled as Harry reclaimed Micah’s mouth and was grinding down on the leopard with encouragement from Micah. “Happy health too.” 

“This is him well fed.”

Luna giggled. “He will always want the Core. No matter how full.”

“I don’t need that power to want them,” said Harry, pulling back finally, “Hi, Little Moon.” He gasped out only to push into Micah’s neck, and nibble him. 

“Baby, don’t you have others to introduce us too?” 

“Edward’s job,” Harry mumbled, rotating his hips harder as if chasing release. 

_ So much for not fucking in front of Blake _ . Edward thought. “Oh, it’s my job, is it?” Edward asked and Micah moved his hand from Harry’s rear long enough for him to crack down on it. 

Harry yelped. “Edward!” He pouted. 

“Now, Gardien, look what you’ve done. You’re making him even more precocious,” Micah drawled as he stroked Harry’s neck. 

“I think he’s saying that he’s missed you,” said Luna. 

“Okay, okay I’ll be good,” Harry drew back, and laced his fingers with Micah. 

“Hello Agent,” said Micah with a smile. He’d been wearing a pair of sunglasses, and when he brought them up, Edward noticed that Anita, who had been staring as if she’d seen something fascinating for the first time, jumped as she was startled by his eyes. 

“Alpha. Long time no see.”

“You should come around more often.”

“That’s what Little Raven has said. I’ll see what I can do, but no promises.”

“Agent Bradford, meet Little Moon. She’s my type of witch.” Harry introduced Luna. “Little Moon, meet Agent Bradley Bradford. He stops by every now and then.”

“Agent, I’ve heard many wonderful things.” Luna dipped a little curtsey in her golden brown dress. It looked to have been made up of fall foliage. Upon closer examination Edward decided that was exactly what it was. A dress made of golden leaves, and magic must be used to keep it together and not crinkle with noise. He would give her points for creativity. 

“Little Moon and Alpha, this is Marshall Anita Blake, the Executioner. Ms. Blake, Little Moon and Alpha.” Harry rushed the next introduction.

“Executioner.” Luna nodded coldly while Micah offered a small smile.

“Where are the others?” Micah asked, changing the subject.

“The pets are dead to the world.” Edward tapped behind Micah’s shoulder to indicate which room they were in. 

Micah chuckled. “No surprise with Gregory, but Jason? He’s pretty good at keeping up.” 

“Oh, he kept up, but I may have denied him for too long until the end,” Harry said sheepishly. 

“Ah, that would do it. He has so got to do that to you someday, Gardien.” 

“Only if we’re in a mood.”

“Alpha….” Harry trailed off. Edward noticed he was focused on something on Micah’s wrist.

“Got it did you?”

“Surprise, Baby.” Harry couldn’t help but look in surprise between the two men.

“But when?”

“Yesterday. Little Moon was happy to assist.”

As Harry swooped in to resume kissing Micah, Edward grabbed the hand in question and looked at the wrist. On the inner wrist was a perfect replica of the blue flamed scythe on the back of Harry’s neck. 

“Wish Blake would bugger off right now, I’m so turned on.” Harry whispered so only Edward and Micah could hear causing both to lightly chuckle. 

“So, tell us what’s been happening around here? I heard the gist of it.” Micah stated while running a calming hand along Harry’s back. As much as Edward knew both wanted to disappear for a fuck, Edward appreciated that Alpha was going to focus on the task at hand. Plenty of time to drill Little Raven later. 

Harry sobered, and turned to Luna. “Are you okay being here?” he asked in concern. 

“Yes,” Luna nodded. “I have much to give back to them,” she said her dreamy gaze crystalized to almost diamond. 

“You know these guys?” Anita Blake just had to finally butt herself in. 

Luna glanced at her vaguely. “Something like that.” 

“How do we know she’s not involved, if she’s their kind of magic?” Anita drew up out of nowhere. “You don’t even know her Agent Bradford.” 

“I don’t have to. For one, do you not do any profiling, Ms. Blake, when you meet and greet new people?” Bradford asked sharply causing her face to turn slightly red. “For another, Little Raven has my full confidence to bring anyone he deems necessary into this investigation for there may come a point where our guns could be useless in a fight, and having another real magical on our side can only be seen as a boon.” 

“Then how do you know these guys?” Anita asked, turning back to Luna. 

“Same way I know them,” said Harry. “Little Moon was part of the war in my world.” 

“Yes, they were my hosts for a good part of the year at some point.” 

“Hosts?” 

“Would you prefer me to use the term Torturers?” Luna asked, and she said it like she was talking about the weather. It caused Anita to pause. She then turned around, and showed her back full of scars that trailed up and down from her shoulders. It sunk into the golden leaf dress that she wore. All in different patterns, scattered. It was white, but the skin was raised. A clear sign of brutality on skin that should never be marred. 

Anita had the gall to look ashamed. “Why don’t you hide them?” 

“Why should I? You don’t hide yours, I see.” 

“Most would hide them.” 

“I’m not ashamed of them. In fact, if I wanted to I could get rid of them. But I don’t. I let it be a reminder of how far I’ve come, and how we won, not them. It’s a reminder of what we lost and we must never let ourselves lose to them again. Most scars tell a story of where you’ve been. I don’t ever want to forget that.” 

Luna swept passed Anita who had dutifully gone silent. 

If Edward had respected her before, his opinion of her soared. Harry told them everything with Bradford jumping in where relevant as they all took their seats. Bobby Lee rejoined them having only woken to new but familiar scents traveling through the room. He greeted Micah as a Coalition leader, but refrained from the submissive to the more dominant greeting as Micah wasn’t his king. Anita kept in her chosen chair without saying a word. 

“I must admit, I’m surprised the Wicked Truth aren’t here with you,” said Edward to Micah once they all delved into silence. 

Micah was staring way too hard at the photographs of the victims. His leopard eyes taking in the fact that they looked way too close to Harry’s profile. Edward could see how much it bothered him as he instinctively reached for Harry who had been talking to Luna. 

“They wanted to be here, and we got a full pass from the Master to bring in who we needed or wanted without issue, but Jean-Claude has decided now is the time to bring out Primo on a trial basis. Wicked and Truth are the ones tasked with watching him as they don’t react to his brand of power.” Meaning rage. “He also thought it would be more beneficial to send Luna and me, they would expect vampires. I doubt they’d expect a leopard and another capable witch.” 

Edward agreed. “Plus you two would stand out a whole lot less if there were reporters and spies around.” 

“Exactly. We want to keep this under the radar of the media. Too many new vampires in one area might raise interest, and since there are no leopards in this territory, we’re the perfect choice.” 

Jason and Gregory finally found their way out of the bedroom. Jason was grinning from ear to ear as he greeted Micah and Luna cheerfully. Gregory curled up on the floor at their feet after greeting his Nimir-Raj and Luna. 

It was almost a full house. Jason offered to let Luna sleep on his side of the bed. “There’s no need for that when all I have to do is extend it a little, yes? I promise I don’t snore. But I do have a penchant for talking in my sleep.” Jason and Gregory laughed. Bobby Lee sure didn’t mind a little lady sleeping beside them. 

“Zane snores,” Gregory mumbled, reclining back against Micah’s legs. Micah stroked his head affectionately in return. “It’s made even worse when he rolls right up against you into your ear, and he’s immobile when he’s out.” 

“Remember that time Edward shot him in the ass with a rubber bullet, and he just kept on snoring?” Micah grinned. 

Harry snickered, and Edward smirked. “I was almost impressed.” Jason and Gregory rolled laughing. “But I much prefer when our son took paint and turned him into a work of art.” 

“He looked like the Hulk except skinnier,” Gregory smiled. “How about when he got stuck with a pink heart on his ass for a week straight, and how every time he sat down it would cry out, ‘gotta love me’?” Everyone burst out laughing at this. 

Anita seemed completely lost, and Bradford shook his head. “Let me guess, your magic pranks?” 

“Oh yeah,” said Harry. “Draco had had enough of him stealing his shampoo. You know how he gets when his primping supplies are messed with.” 

“Oh boy, do I? I moved the shampoo on the third day and had to listen to a lecture.” Bradford rolled his eyes while grinning.

“He’s a peacock of a git,” said Harry fondly. 

Edward and Bradford’s phones rang almost at the exact same time. 

“Bradford.” 

“Yeah?” Edward answered his own. 

“Say that again?” Bradford got up and walked away. 

“I apologize for interrupting your night, Master Edward, but this is Dai-Lin, Master Yen’s servant.” 

“What can I do for you?” asked Edward as all the shifters tried to split their attention from Bradford to him. Little Raven moved closer so he could hear easier. 

“I fear I have grave news to give you, those wizard assassins you were talking about have struck again.” 

“Where?” asked Edward. 

“Four Seas Restaurant, right out in front. It seems they’ve been watching you for a while now. Master Yen wishes to offer his protection to your Emerald. He is prepared to do what is necessary to protect him in his city.” 

“We appreciate that. We’ll be there, can you get photos of everyone around you?” 

“Already seen to it,” said Dai-Lin. “Please come in haste. It is most startling that none has seen them at all. I suspect it is their brand of magic at play.” 

Harry was already up, and vanished into the room to get dressed. 

“Thank you.” Edward hung up, and stood. “Looks like we have a scene to get to.” 

Before Anita could question, Bradford came back. “Same for you? My rookie just called.” 

“If you mean a body drop in front of Four Seas, then yes.” 

Harry came back out five minutes later, dressed in snug fitting red jeans, and a long-sleeved black shirt with a red leopard silhouette on the back, and matching black boots. 

“Got your belt Little Raven?” 

“As always, Lover,” said Harry. 

“We need to be careful from here on out, they’ve reached six, which means they might be gunning for you next,” said Bradford.

Yes, that had been playing on his mind. He had half an idea to keep Little Raven back in the hotel, but he knew that was also stupid. He wanted Little Raven where he could see him. 

“Then he shouldn’t come,” said Anita. 

“Like hell,” said Harry. “In the end, when it comes down to it, it’s my fight.” 

“I want him where I can see him at all times,” said Edward. 

Edward let them take the elevator if only to get to the bottom faster, and out the door. Anita rode up front this time with Agent Bradford, Edward, Harry, and Micah in the back. Luna was with Bobby Lee and the boys. Normally, he’d keep Gregory and Jason back, they weren’t typically fighters, but Harry would never forgive himself if one or the other was taken hostage because of him. 

It didn’t take long to get to Four Seas with their sirens on. A few blocks away and around a corner. They parked illegally on the edge of the street. Bradford placed some sort of plaque in the windshield as they stepped out into the cool night air. The orange paper lanterns that were strung across the streets glowed softly. 

It seemed that Yen’s men had done a good job keeping the area contained. Instead of yellow tape there were vampire guards stationed in a perfect circle, and no one really wanted to try and push against them to get a good look. Most of the vampires were Asian in descent with only one or two with something a bit more in them. 

All of them bowed at the same time when Harry and Edward led the way towards them, and they formed a perfect two man hole as they parted for them. 

The rookie was on scene, his dark eyes, and slightly curved nose staring at the figure. He had a sheen of sweat on his face as though he hadn’t really seen many crime scenes before. The edge of his eyes were crinkled with a hint of anxiety. His posture on the other hand told Edward that he was loose and relaxed.

“No one saw anything,” said the Rookie. “And most of the cameras in the area fizzled out about an hour ago. No one seemed to notice.” 

“A single spark of our magic would see an entire electrical grid going off circuit,” said Harry as one of the uniformed officers pulled back the sheet to reveal the closest copy to Little Raven yet. 

He was young. So terribly young. He couldn’t have been more than sixteen, and Edward wouldn’t be surprised if he was even younger. He was very slim, perfect frame. His hair was a mass of wild raven locks with some curling ends. His eyes were almost on point, a perfect shade of green. Maybe a little less emerald, but it was close. 

Micah’s hands became fists at his side, and Harry didn’t react as he knelt down. “Gloves?” 

Harry took them from the rookie, and slipped them on as Bradford asked for the rundown. Dai-Lin told them that it was a noise that had drawn their attention. Something like the sound of a backfiring car or a gunshot, but when they got to the front of the restaurant, they found only the body. He was naked, bruised and battered, sexually assaulted. 

Edward stood back letting Harry and Bradford work. He watched as Bobby Lee, Jason, and Gregory melted into the crowd, they were likely looking for anything out of place. Micah stayed back by Edward, he was almost shaking. “You okay, Alpha?” 

“He looks too much like…” Micah’s face took on a dark look. “How can you stare at it?” 

“I have to, so we can stop it.” Edward was not all that good at consoling anyone, but Micah looked like he was about to fall apart. Harry hadn’t quite noticed, so focused on the body in front of him. “Alpha, I need your head in the game. I need you to look at the crowd like the others. Focus.” He gently squeezed the back of Micah’s neck beneath the braid. 

“I’m sorry,” said Micah. 

“Don’t be. I had a similar reaction.” 

“You did?” 

“Oh yeah. But let’s focus on killing these guys.” 

An explosion in the distance shook all of Chinatown, and the sounds of screams roared through the tightly packed crowd before the smell of smoke and fire reached them. 

Harry and Luna ran toward the scene faster than Edward could blink when a brilliant green jet of light arced itself into the air sending the nearest uniformed cop flipping through the air onto the road. 

“Shield yourselves! Use the cars to take shelter,” Harry ordered everyone as Jason tackled two children into a nearby store entryway. Gregory and Bobby Lee were directing panicked civilians into Four Seas with some of Yen’s staff. 

Harry and Luna dodged as spells of varying colors came rocketing toward them. Edward had his gun out, Anita and Bradford at his side when another jet of green light impacted on a nearby civilian sending her flopping forward. 

“What the fuck is happening?” Anita shouted. 

“Killing Curse,” Edward bit out. 

The streets cleared out quicker than expected, people took shelter inside nearby buildings, and still the jets of magic and explosions came from all over the street in various locations. 

“What do you mean Killing Curse? She just dropped!” 

“She’s dead.” 

“Dead? Just from a green light?” Her eyes were round and wide like they were going to pop out of her head. 

A swell of black smoke began to pour onto the street, and there was the sound of loud laughter as more people screamed, and what felt like a bat or hawk swooped over their heads. Edward saw them out of the corner of his eye. He took aim at the black mass, and sent two shots causing whatever it was to spin out of control. 

Out of the plume of black rolling smoke stood two tall men draped in heavy black cloaks, and from Edward’s position he saw similarly structured gaunt faces, dark eyes, and stringy dark hair streaked with white. 

“Gardien! Duck!” Edward took shelter behind another car in time to be missed by a streak of vibrant red. 

A shower of vibrant sparks flooded the street and both men flickered away only to reappear as though they were air. 

“Welcome Potter, so glad you received our invitation, and oh, look Roddy, Ms. Lovegood. It’s certainly been a while hasn’t it?” 

“Really? You couldn’t have used something a little more creative or has your time in Azkaban rotted your brain further?” A blast of fire streamed from Harry’s side of the field, but the two men popped away and back in again. Spells were fired in both directions, and Edward couldn’t get a line of sight. Every time he did one would pop away again. 

“I’ve never seen anything like this!” It was a wand fight, and Edward knew that there was no place for him at the moment as the four took control of the battlefield. Bright colors zoomed back and forth across the field, exploding streetlights and nearby car windows, the sound of car alarms went haywire. 

Most of the vampires had retreated inside, and Bradford managed to duck into the restaurant before Bobby Lee barricaded the doors. There was nothing to fight if the vampires had no idea what they were fighting, and Bradford would just be fodder at this point. Good thing he knew it and got out of the way. Blake on the other hand was just stupid. He wasn’t entirely sure where Alpha was, but he trusted the man to keep out of sight if he knew he couldn’t get a line. 

Harry and Luna were in perfect sync with each other, but so were the two cloaked men. Edward switched guns. He pulled out a portable sniper rifle, and began to unfold it before setting its scope. 

“Where did that come from?!” Anita hissed. 

Edward never answered or even looked at her as he kept one eye on the fight while situating the sniper rifle. He adjusted the scope and then hefted it up to zero in so that he could get a line of sight. He was focused too entirely on the two of them. Harry bounced backwards, narrowly missing a bright purple spell. Luna threw up two shield charms circling them only for them to go crashing down and for her to fall to her knees as a series of ribbon like tears lashed out across her skin. 

“Ooh, you still bleed so prettily, Ms. Lovegood!” one of them hollered. “Aren’t you going to respond back? You were so good at it before.” 

“Crucio!” Harry shot his colorless spell, directly into the taller one’s face only for him to go flying off his feet with an unearthly scream. 

“What is he doing?” Anita squawked. 

“Ooh, Potter has learned the big spells. So the rumors are true then?” 

Edward focused on the writhing man, and pulled the safety and pin off the gun. His finger was leveled on the trigger. He took aim.

“Edward!” It happened in a blink. Edward hadn’t seen or felt it coming, but he knew the moment all the air in the world washed out and emerald green followed by darkness flowed across his eyes.


	7. Chapter Seven

No sound or color for the briefest of seconds. It was only black with a vague awareness of the stillness, and with a rush of vibrant colors and ear-splitting sounds the world came back into view. 

First was the sound of a thousand car alarms, and then the smell of acrid smoke that stung his throat. It was like he was on the battlefield, and a mine had gone off. Next was the blanket of inky purple and black night sky. No stars as there were too many lights, but smoke tendrils were rising into the air. It was almost like steam. 

Hands, very familiar hands pressed to his chest, and then those beautiful eyes peered down over him. Messy black hair that stood up at all ends, how Edward liked tugging and running his fingers through it. His eyes were one of his most beautiful features. He had such an expression. An expression that Edward could never hope to have. He didn’t like the sparkle of unfamiliar tears that streaked down his filthy cheeks leaving white clean marks amongst the soot. He could feel the Alpha right behind him, cradling his head into his lap. 

“Edward.” Barely there British accent flowed over him mixed with Micah’s breathless voice next to his ear. 

“You shouldn’t cry, Little Raven. You either Alpha.”

“M’not.” Micah rubbed his cheek to Edward. It was one of those instinctual things he’d been doing lately. He used to do it just to Harry, now he was doing it to all of them. Edward raised his hand and lightly tapped Micah on the cheek. 

“What happened?” He accepted the hand that helped him to sit upright. 

“You were shot with the Killing Curse,” said Harry rocking back on his knees. His hands were shaking. 

“-And I’m not dead?” Edward questioned. Not that he wasn’t thankful for it. He wasn’t ready to go out now. Not when life had changed and for the better. Especially considering that Little Raven and Teddy needed him so much. He couldn’t go anywhere, and it seemed that the Alpha needed him too if the look on his face was anything to go by. “Where are they?” He asked as Micah pushed in against his back.

“I killed Rabastan,” said Harry looking over his shoulder where Bradford, Blake, and the Rookie were standing over the black cloaked body. “But Rodolphus got away, for now.” 

“Who shot the spell?” 

“I’m guessing Rookwood,” said Harry bitterly. 

“Looks like Lorcan’s theory was right,” said Micah with a deep breath. 

Edward knew he meant the part where they couldn’t die unless they were killed at the exact same time. “Good to know. Little Raven?” 

“Too close,” said Harry shaking his head. “I’m fine. Luna’s with the medics now.”

“You’re fine after you blew the street up,” said Micah. “His magic went haywire when you dropped. It blew everything. Shockingly, no one was hurt in the blast.” 

“Sorry about that.” Harry shuddered, and made to get up only for Edward to seize his wrist, and bring him closer. 

“No more tears, Little Raven.” He wiped them away, and kissed him softly. 

“I’m fine. Now that you are.” Edward watched as Harry shakily got to his feet, before he followed suit. 

“Potter!” the Rookie called. “What’s this?” He tossed a small clear evidence bag toward Harry, and with his reflexes he snatched around it, and turned it over in his hand only to see a golf ball size ceramic green skull with snakes etched into its mouth and eyes. But before Harry could respond, he disappeared causing Edward to jolt. That was when a silver dao lanced down from behind the grinning rookie, and he dropped to the ground as his face and body began to bubble. 

Edward and Micah rushed over to the middle of the street, Yen was standing there with his dao. If they weren’t in the middle of an emergency, he’d be tempted to stop and admire the well cared for Chinese saber. From his quick glance, it looked to be in excellent condition.

“He is the one who shot you, Mr. Forrester,” said Yen with a bow. “I apologize it took so long to gather.” 

“What’s happening to him?” Anita gasped when his features changed completely. 

“Polyjuice Potion,” said Edward. “That’s Rookwood.” 

Rookwood spluttered. His face was gaunt, but solid. His eyes were a cold insane blue. His hair was wild and curly, and he had a shadowed beard across his jaw. “You’re dead. You’re supposed to be dead!” he spat. 

“Imagine that?” Edward cocked his gun, and pointed down at him. 

“He’ll be back! Our Master will be back and he’ll avenge me.” 

“Good night.” 

“WAIT!” Luna rushed to his side. “We need to find out where Harry’s been taken.” 

“You’ll never find him!” Rookwood laughed. “He’s going to die like he should have!” 

“Oh no?” Luna reached into a pocket and withdrew a clear crystal phial. “Maybe this will help?” 

Knowledgeable eyes widened, and he began to thrash as Edward used his foot to smash down onto his shoulder. Micah dropped down to hold his legs with Jason. Yen wrenched the wand out of his hand, and snapped it in half. “NO! I won’t! I won’t!” 

“Hold him down, don’t let him bite his own tongue off!” Luna declared and Yen knelt down, seized Rookwood’s jaw and held it firmly in place open so that he couldn’t do exactly that. “Good, keep it open!” 

“What are you doing to him?” Anita demanded.

No one answered her as Bradford drew her back. “Let them do their thing, we have to know where Harry is,” said Bradford rubbing his face tiredly. 

“Wait - where did he go?” Anita asked. “Did he just pop away?” 

“Just be quiet, Blake,” Bradford growled as Luna hovered over Rookwood and placed three clear drops into his mouth. 

“Shut his mouth and make him swallow.” 

Rookwood was thrashing about trying to spit it out, but Yen clasped his mouth shut as Micah pressed to his throat and activated his gag reflex causing him to swallow the Potion. It took not even a moment before his eyes began blank out and his face went slack. 

“Let go,” said Luna kneeling down. “What is your name?” 

“Augustus Bartholemew Rookwood.” 

“How old are you?” 

“71.” 

“Are you a Death Eater?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why are you asking questions we already know?” asked Micah curiously. 

“To make sure the potion is active. Now, where is Harry Potter?” 

“Rodolphus took him to the Isle of Alcatraz,” said Rookwood blankly. 

“How many men do you have?” asked Edward, cutting through. 

“Just me, Rodolphus, and Rabastan.” 

“What is that stuff?” asked Anita with wide-eyes. 

“It’s Veriteserum, strongest truth potion in the world,” said Bradford. “How long is this active for, Little Moon?” 

“For a few hours if you need to question him.”

Bradford smiled in satisfaction. “Good.” 

“What are your plans with Harry Potter?” Edward asked, knowing from experience that he had to ask direct questions. 

“To use his necromantic powers to resurrect our Lord.” 

“Impossible!” Anita hissed. 

“How were you planning to do that?” asked Edward, ignoring Blake. 

“Rodolphus managed to acquire the umbilical cord of our Lord’s lost child. It has his magical essence in it, and coupled with Potter’s profound magical powers and connection to our Lord, surely he would rise and reign supreme once again!” 

“Lost child?” 

“Before Bellatrix died, she had given birth, but she was a stillborn.” 

“Who is Bellatrix?” Anita asked with a blink. 

“Rodolphus’ wife,” answered Rookwood right away. 

“And she was pregnant with this Lord’s child?” She asked, scandalized. 

“He is the Dark Lord. He may acquire whatever he wishes, and his one true wish is immortality and the death of Harry Potter. We are determined to see it through!” 

“Enough of this, you will tell me every magical enchantment you have over the Isle,” said Edward, cutting through what Anita might have been about to say or ask. He was tired of wasting time. None of this matters. He needed the details. 

Apparently, there were anti-apparation wards all around the Isle set up. They were planning an old obscure vaudun ritual to take place at midnight. 

“He once returned with the blood of Harry Potter, if he could do it then. He can do it now! It doesn’t matter. He will rise tonight.” 

“Not possible,” said Edward smirking, and standing. “Little Moon, oversee Bradford’s questioning, and then finish him. Boys and Bobby Lee you will stay here and protect Little Moon until we are back.”

“Sir.” Acknowledgement came from all three. 

“Wait! We need an order of execution! You can’t just kill someone now that they’re down and compliant!” Anita declared. 

“Wrong,” said Bradford. “Every Death Eater discovered or uncovered is an automatic death sentence. They are akin to terrorists in the magical world, and all that is truly needed is a MACUSA liaison, and since our liaison happens to be kidnapped, I do believe that Ted Forrester can stand in his stead or you.” He looked at Luna who nodded. 

“I can. Our Minister would back us one hundred percent,” she assured. “-and if they by chance don’t, I will accept the full consequences to see them dead.” She hissed looking down at the man with cold eyes. 

“Good, in the meantime, Alpha and I are going to get Little Raven back. At all costs,” said Edward. 

“What about backup?” Yen asked. 

“There is none to be had, the ICW won’t arrive for another forty-eight hours,” Bradford confessed. “I need to stay and make sure that we have him account for all the crimes in the area in the last few months. I’m also sure the others will want their own information out of him.”

Yen then turned and bowed to Edward. “If you wouldn’t mind accepting me as your backup, Mr. Forrester.” 

It would be faster, and they could certainly cut through red-tape that way. “Alright. Let’s suit up.” 

“I’ll go with you-” 

“No,” said Edward, turning and staring down at Anita. “This has never been your show or operation, Blake. You are entirely out of your league and have been from the moment you arrived.” 

“He’s right. You’re to remain here, Marshall Blake,” said Bradford. As she started arguing, Edward gave one last nod to Luna before Yen and Micah flanked each side of him. No more delays.

Alcatraz Island had turned into a tourist site over the decades. It sat on a rocky shored isle with nothing but the bay lapping all around the coast. Yen provided the boat necessary to cross over. He could have flown with them, but with the wizard’s penchant for using the killing curse, it was best not to fly in that way and chance it.

Micah and Edward could feel where Harry happened to be, and made their way around the side toward the courtyard of the penitentiary. All of the fencing had been taken down, and Edward was quickly readying his rifle as he set himself up behind a piece of broken concrete. He would not miss this time; nor would he provide an easy target. He felt Alpha and Yen settle behind him as he loaded the gun. 

Alcatraz was a large white repurposed prison that served as mostly a tourist trap and museum of sorts. Edward never did understand why people had a fascination with something like a prison, even if famous people had been jailed there. That was one of the things about normal human beings that Edward was never going to understand. 

Why? It made no sense. 

A building pressure of familiar energy was followed by a rainbow of lights flashing off in the distance. It was this rainbow of lights that led them to Harry and the man, Rodolphus Lestrange, engaged in one hell of a wand battle.

A large cauldron full of silvery liquid had been set up and then turned over, spilling its contents across the ground. There was also a litter of dismembered body parts suspended in clear jars of liquid along with what looked like a white fleshy snake. Edward’s mind supplied that it was an umbilical cord. There were a series of drawn runes beneath it, and Edward suspected that they had something to do with life and death of sorts. A resurrection. He remembered Harry’s memory. But this looked more crude, less well planned. 

“Is that Unicorn blood?” Micah asked with a sniff. Draco had taken an afternoon after they had returned from their Hogwarts visit to run through most common and more expensive potion ingredients. Cherry and Lillian were particularly interested in the ingredients that might be combined without magic. 

“Unicorns?” Yen queried, and if he’d been human he would have had a look of disbelief on his face. 

“Only magicals can see unicorns,” Micah explained. “Only reason we can is because of Harry,” he explained. “As far as I know unicorn blood is a cursed sort of blood. You take it, you can live through about anything, but you’ll be damned for the rest of your life.” 

“I see… that makes some sort of sense. If the myths are true and unicorns are as pure as they are fabled to be,” said Yen. “Brilliant. I must learn more about this world.” 

“We can get you a book when this is all over. I’m Micah Callahan by the way, I apologize for not introducing myself earlier.” He bowed appropriately to the Master of the City. 

“Mr. Callahan, I do believe that proper protocols can be excused, all things considering, what should we do? Await the fight or no?” Yen turned to Edward on this. He was already readying his sniper rifle. 

“There is no honor or pride to be had in this situation. Just kill,” said Edward, and he waited no longer than two heart-beats. Harry had gone to his knees, but then rolled through the gravel and shot blinding white flames to dance around Rodolphus, trapping him in a ring. 

Perfect! It was like Harry knew Edward was there, and likely did because as he skirted to the side as Rodolphus turned, preparing to put out the flames. Edward fired once, right smack dab between the man’s insane eyes. 

He fell backwards into the flames, and Harry threw his hands out causing the flames to shrink in on Rodolphus like a storm.

“You bloody bastard,” Harry hissed as he spat out some blood from his mouth. “As if I’m going to fall for that bloody trick again.” 

“Baby?” Micah seized Harry and pulled him close for a kiss, only to hiss when the smell of burning flesh and blood hit his nostrils. He drew back to see Harry’s front slightly marred and ribboned. But he was on his feet and smirking, despite the blood trickling down his mouth. “What happened?” 

“He wasn’t prepared. He tried to hog-tie me with iron shackles after he seized my wand. He didn’t realize that I knew hand-to-hand combat. So I gave him one hell of a headbutt. I broke free and summoned my wand. He had the cauldron and everything prepared. There are also four more look-alikes in the prison. All are alive, but under a Draught of the Living Death Potion. It’s probably best to remove their memories of this ever happening,” he said more to himself than Micah. “Rookwood?” 

“In the hands of Luna after Bradford gets his information,” said Edward. “How did you know?” 

“How could I not once I saw this?” He held up the ceramic skull. “Also, he called me Potter, not Potter-Black, which a normal detective, new or not, would have called me. Must not have been up-to-date on the whole Pureblood Heir malarky. As soon as I realized what it was, I was prepared, so was Lestrange too.” He glared down at the still smoldering corpse. “Luna will see to his end for sure. She might seem sweet and gentle, but she has a fiery hatred for Death Eaters.” 

“Would it have worked?” asked Yen, moving to examine the Potion on the ground. 

Harry turned to look at it. “No. It wouldn’t have because Voldemort’s body is gone and his soul was absorbed into me. There isn’t a piece of him left.” 

“Not even the cord?” 

“What’s that?” Harry asked when Micah showed it to him. “Umbilical cord?” 

“Rookwood said something about Bellatrix having given birth to a stillborn,” Edward explained. 

Harry’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding? Bloody hell… I can’t imagine that. But, it would make some sort of sense. When they invaded Hogwarts at the end of my sixth year to kill the Headmaster, she wasn’t a part of it, and I know she wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” 

Yen looked thoughtful. “So in essence, he was trying to revive what is no longer in either realm of living and dead?” 

“Yup. He chose so close to Halloween because the veil between life and death is so thin. If Voldemort hadn’t been absorbed into me, it might have worked. Maybe. But, I somehow doubt it. Not with what he’d done to the rest of his soul and the fact that we had to kill him like six or seven times.” 

“Jesus!” Micah shook his head. 

It was one of those moments that Edward sometimes had about Harry. He looked so small and fragile, and his heart was much too gentle; and yet at the end of the day, Harry could, and he would, save himself. He did not panic. Sometimes Edward forgot that Harry could take care of himself. Not only had his past taught him so, so did Edward himself. He supposed that his need to protect Harry even before these new emotions was the fact that he meant more than an invested interest. He wanted Harry safe. He wanted Harry protected. He wanted him and Teddy both happy. 

Harry was his first link to seeing color, to seeing that there were beautiful things in this world, and emotions? Edward still didn’t get those, but as he stepped forward and produced a handkerchief for his bleeding mouth, Edward couldn’t help but admit that embracing them had become a strength all on its own. 

“You did good, Little Raven.” 

“Course I did, can’t let Death down now can I?” And no matter the blood and sweat that dripped from him, Edward pulled him close and kissed him hard. Harry melted right into him. 

Almost perfect. 

Not only did MACUSA finally come in and help repair the damage to the buildings, but Luna assisted. Along with assisting in altering the memories of those who were caught in the crossfire. Blake had been absolutely stunned when a team of MACUSA witches and wizards popped into the street out of nowhere and began to repair the buildings to the state that they were originally; and then they proceeded to fawn over Harry for over an hour before Luna finally pulled him aside to heal his wounds. 

Rookwood confessed to many crimes that had gone unsolved over the last four or five months, and the moment Bradford was through with the interview Luna ended his life with a bit more satisfaction than most would have had. 

Yen had been pleased that there were no real casualties suffered. With Chinatown back to its original splendor, Yen was more than happy to welcome them back at any time. Blake on the other hand was finally relieved of duty. 

Harry stepped forward as she turned to go. “Ms. Blake?” 

“Yes?” She had this critical look in her eye. An eye that told everyone that she had plans on investigating not only Edward, but likely Harry. She’d be heading to St. Louis if only to discover what she’d missed out on. 

“I want to thank you.” 

“Thank me?” Anita seemed surprised. 

“Yes, it was a pleasure meeting you.” And as she turned away without saying anything likely confused by his words, Harry’s wand was out and pointed at her head. “ _ Obliviate! _ ” It struck her silently in the back of the head, and every memory of real magic was instantly wiped. All she would know was that she assisted Edward and Bradford, they caught the bad guys, and that was that. No memory of Jean-Claude, Luna, or even Harry. Not even a distant dream. 

Bradford had conveniently slipped away during all of this, and yes, Harry had gotten permission. He had explained to the Head of the Auror department that Ms. Blake’s knowledge of them was not safe, and being Harry Potter they took his word for it. Some people just couldn’t cope with the truth, and she was clearly one of them. 

Harry smiled smugly as Edward nodded at him. “Good thinking, Little Raven.” All of them had retired back to the hotel. Bradford slipping in to join them. 

“Of course, Lover. Can’t have her sticking her nose into affairs later on, can we?” 

“It seems Rookwood had brought Blake in to muddy the investigation,” Bradford had told them. 

“Not surprising. Rookwood for all his insanity was a smart wizard. He was part of the Department of Mysteries. Which is the non-magical equivalent of your NASA and various think tanks. He was one of the last caught and suspected, and was only caught out because of a fluke.” 

“Can we expect something like this again?” 

Harry shook his head. “Nope. I checked with Draco who spoke with his father. Everyone else is dead or near dead. Rodolphus and Rabastan were the two staunchest followers along with Rodolphus’ wife. Like how Musette was toward Belle Morte?” He looked at Micah and Edward when he said this. 

Micah’s reaction was comical. “Glad they’re dead.” 

“Me too. I’m tired of that life coming back to haunt me.” 

“And we still have a few days to get back home for Halloween, Teddy won’t be happy if we miss it,” said Edward. 

“Remember you’re invited, Agent Bradford,” said Harry grinning. 

Bradford chuckled. “I think after this I deserve one hell of a break. The paperwork is going to be tiring as it is.” 

“Sorry about that.” 

“At least we have a good rapport now with the Master of the City. San Francisco is easily one of the largest cities for preternaturals. Though I have noticed the rogue element is a lot lower here. It will still go a long way in my line of work.” 

“I have a feeling that Yen doesn’t put up with much,” said Edward. Really, Edward was learning that the real masters of the cities were much better at their job than half the police departments in America. If one had a tight grip and a firm rule over their community there was almost no issue. Edward had learned over the years that those with the rogue preternaturals, the Masters have absolutely no power or knowledge on how to control them. Nor did they want to. Harry had a particular ability at bridging people together, and it had little to do with the ardeur. It was simply who he was. He had been doing it for a long time. Whenever Edward needed real information in the past, Harry was a marvel at getting it. He was great at making people talk without realizing they were talking. 

“It always pays to befriend the local preternatural. It’s likely that they would dislike rogues of their kind more than you would. Most don’t want to be illegal again after all.” 

“You know being on this job and in this kind of line of work you quickly learn that preternaturals aren’t too different from everyone else. They may have bigger tools and powers, but they don’t think entirely different. Everyone has a motive and a goal.”

“Honestly, Bradley, it would have been easy for me to despise humans with the way I grew up, but I don’t. I don’t despise any one group. It’s more like the individual to me. It’s how I’ve always seen it.” It was also how he saw the law, and Edward admitted that he often did too. Perhaps that was one of the things that saw the two working great together. Even when they were no more than mentor and protege, Harry had a cool logic and practicality about him. He would only work with Edward if he knew the score. He knew what the preternatural had done, and why they had done it. Edward never cared about the why. He just did what he was paid to do and that was that. But Harry needed to know everything. 

Micah wasn’t the biggest fighter, but he was practical and efficient. He went straight for the kill, every single time, because he knew that because of his size if he played or toyed with anyone the tables would turn and he would be killed. 

Jean-Claude was more of a manipulator. He sat back and watched before he interfered. He took in every small detail. Even something that seemed innocuous, and it wasn’t until the last minute that he would act. It was smart. Maybe a bit less amusing or fun, but it definitely got the job done. 

And when all four of them were together it was no surprise that they were unbeatable. It was amusingly ridiculous. 

Later that night after Harry’s extended invitation to Bradford and Yen respectively, Edward found himself momentarily alone all except for a silver baby fox running in circles and snapping at her tail. Her name was Yang, and she’d been a gift. As if they needed more pets in the household. At least Teddy would love her. Harry and Micah too if their cuddling of her was anything to go by. He was contemplating the choices he had made. Ones that years ago there was no way he would, but that all changed. It started with Little Raven, but he would be foolish to chalk it all up to him. 

He was still doing the one thing he loved, but now he was doing it with a real goal in mind. He wasn’t chasing after a kill in hopes of one day that someone bigger and badder would come along and take him. No. He also did it as the man that he was, and not pretending to be someone that he thought the world would approve of. It was really no wonder Little Raven had despised the persona of his real name. Not only was he accepted by everyone, but he accepted them. 

He rather enjoyed Alpha and the Toy, they were amusing and they didn’t drain his intelligence; and then there was the playfulness of the makeshift family they had gained thanks to Harry not being able to leave well enough alone. His bleeding heart would always take in a stray or two, but was Edward really any different? He had taken Peter, and Harry knew he would even before Peter showed up. Harry simply knew that Edward would take him, no questions asked. 

In the end it was all about honor. Harry, Jean-Claude, and Micah all had the kind of honor that Edward respected, the kind of honor that he clung to because at the time that was all he could feel. Honor. 

Now it was more, and he watched as two of his three lovers goofed around with one eccentric witch. He wasn’t even upset that he hadn’t noticed them laughing themselves back into the room, and simply watched their antics with a comfort he hadn’t had. 

“Gardien?” Gregory sank down on the arm of the sofa, and Edward knew what the pretty submissive leopard wanted. Bobby Lee had gone to sleep. It seemed that Gregory and Jason had worn him out. 

Needy little kittens, Edward thought not minding raising up a bit so that Gregory could rub his back. Besides, the perks were endless. 

Life was great, and so was Edward.

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! We are done with this and off to the next. Summary and some warnings below. Please note that this next story will contain some possible triggers for people and everyone should remember that things get better. 
> 
> Title: Master of Puppets
> 
> Summary: An old friend is in town and is unimpressed, and who knew Purebloods could be spontaneous? Harry and his men have faced many trials and enemies, and they defeated them all quite handily, but this time it’s going to take more than brute force and magical power to fight these new enemies. Themselves. The Harlequin is in town, and they know just where to strike. 
> 
> Warnings: Angst, Sex, Character Death, Attempted Suicide, Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Book: The Harlequin

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place October 2007 (3 months after Moonlight Sonata, 3 years after book 1). 
> 
> Harry and Draco - 27  
> Teddy - 9  
> Edward - 37  
> Micah - 28  
> Marcus - 42  
> Rafael - 39


End file.
